


【队狼队】Chasing Pavements 逐爱迷踪

by lotusfire666



Series: 狼队狼哨向 [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 65,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusfire666/pseuds/lotusfire666
Summary: 不想补前文大概需要知道的背景就是小Scott 7岁时被穿越过去的Logan捡到，交给年轻的Charles、Raven和Erik养大，Logan跟他曾经渡过了一段非常快乐的童年时光,产生了深厚的感情。这个续是小Scott长大后和自己世界的Logan的故事。这里的Logan几年前刚刚失去了Kayla，在一所学校里任教。Charles和Erik大约30多岁，没有分裂，依然在一起经营学校。人物和Turning Table的人物有差，成长环境不同导致性格差异，但OOC肯定是没跑的……世界观依然混乱，基本设定是（二设了很多的）哨兵向导设定，和平世界，没有变种人歧视，异能者很多，蒸汽动力，校园爱情。





	1. 正文

1.

Scott Summers7岁的时候遇上了他的爪子叔叔，7岁的时候又失去了他，8岁的时候Charles教给他平行宇宙的概念，并且告诉他在这个世界的爪子叔叔有自己的向导。

那是Scott第一次认真了解哨兵和向导的概念。他把自己埋在房间里哭了一晚上。因为真的，这太悲伤了不是吗？Charles真的好残忍，Summers明明可以和爪子叔叔在一起，为什么在这个世界他就不行？他知道他会成为一个向导，因为Summers是一个向导，爪子叔叔是个哨兵，所以如果是平行世界的话，这个爪子叔叔为什么就不可以是他的哨兵？这就像是给了他冰淇淋又拿走一样，简直就是个骗子！

Charles安慰了他很久，Raven气得想揍他，Erik怎么逗他都不起作用，因为Scott Summers就是这样一个固执的小家伙。他在8岁的生日上许愿，他一辈子都不要找哨兵，他要做个比哨兵更强的向导，让这个世界的爪子叔叔见鬼去吧！

 

15岁的时候他戴上了和Summers一样的红石英眼镜。过程很痛苦，根本就不是爪子叔叔说得那么轻巧。能力觉醒的时候他差点掀掉了Charles的庄园，因为不肯戴眼镜还把Charles弄伤了，Erik发了很大的火，差点动手揍他，被Charles阻止了。

Charles问他为什么不肯戴眼镜？Scott不想说因为他不想变成Summers那样。他不想想起Summers最后和爪子叔叔一起消失的样子。Summers有自己的哨兵，他有爪子叔叔，而Scott注定没有，哪怕他现在都不太能记清Summers的样子了，他还是嫉妒他。

Charles最后用叛逆期的借口把Erik糊弄了过去，但Scott知道他没法糊弄Charles。Charles对着他叹气，拍拍他的肩膀，欲言又止。

Scott非常难过。他不想伤害Charles，他最不想伤害的就是家人，但Charles的整只手臂都被伤到了，打着厚厚的绷带，Chloe站在他的旁边，神情严肃地看着他，就好像在指责他似的。

是的，他现在也能看到精神动物了。他本来多么希望自己能够永不觉醒，但现在他的肩上也站着一只小小的白鸟。

他给她取名叫Melissa，虽然他早知道Summers的白鸟叫Arandt，但他不要做Summers。他不是那个启发了Charles和Erik，能够和爪子叔叔并肩作战的Summers，他是Scott。Summers和他并不亲近，在他们相处的短暂时间里，他总是忙忙碌碌，而Scott也不喜欢和他分享爪子叔叔。Summers不过是一个向导能力不合格的家伙罢了，他不明白为什么他周围的所有人都在反复地说Scott有多好，Scott有多好，而那个Scott甚至指的不是他。他们看着他的眼神那么殷切，那么欣慰，就好像在说你将来会变成那样，那真是令Scott不堪重负。

Scott讨厌这个。而且他也难以面对他对Charles造成的伤害。所以他在选择高中的时候不顾所有人的反对去了大陆另一端的学校。Charles很难过，Erik也不开心，早就离家的Raven专门写信回来教训他，但Scott心意已定，谁也说不动他。

 

他去的学校也是针对异能者的哨兵向导学校，算是在Charles和Erik启发下建立的，全寄宿制。他的舍友叫Hank，是个脑子特别厉害，可以变成蓝色大猫的向导，精神动物是只黑猩猩。他们俩几乎一见如故，Hank也来自于一个管教很严格的家庭，他有点害羞，性格温和，而且知道得特别多，Scott很快就喜欢上了他。

然后他又很快认识了Bobby，Warren，还有漂亮的红发女生Jean。Scott几乎立刻就被Jean迷住了。Jean是个有精神感应能力的向导，是整个班男孩子们心目中的女神。Scott和她坐同桌，惹得不少男生的嫉妒。

就像所有会为女生争风吃醋逞英雄的高中男生一样，Scott也在努力吸引Jean的注意力。他没有Warren那么漂亮的外表（那家伙还有翅膀！简直太犯规了！），也没有Hank那么聪明（Hank偶然告诉他他已经自学完大学课程了天啦！），Bobby还会用冰做玫瑰花呢，Scott什么也不会。他的能力也很尴尬，不能睁眼看人！这算什么能力？他只能加倍地对Jean好，帮她抄抄作业，在老师提问的时候给她递小抄，认真听她的每一句话，哪怕是八卦或者没什么意义的抱怨，他都记在心里，这样Jean下次提起的时候有话可答。很快地Jean就成了他最好的朋友，几乎和他形影不离，这让Scott更受人嫉妒了。

“自己明明是个向导，还想要找个向导吗？”在一天下课后，就如同所有烂俗剧本那样，Scott被几个试图追求Jean被拒绝的高年级学生堵在了墙角。

Scott微微俯低了身子。家长里有个冠军哨兵的优势就是普通哨兵压制不了他，不管是体术还是信息素，他都能应付自如。Melissa也伸张了翅膀，做出准备的姿势。

几下言语冲突，对方动作开始大起来，推推搡搡地动起了手。Scott挨了几下，但对方也没好到哪里去，Scott确信他踹中了好几脚，眼看着冲突就要升级，对方已经越来越窝火，觉得被个低年级向导灭了威风，打算使用能力，Scott的手也扶上了护目镜，又默默地放了下来——他戴的是日常镜，如果摘掉意味着事态会不可避免地滑向糟糕的结局。

在对方覆盖满绿色鳞片的手臂打过来的瞬间Scott侧身躲过，差点摔倒，下一个拳头又紧随而至，眼看着避无可避——不远处一个男人飞奔过来，冲他们大喊：“你们干什么？！”

那几个高年级学生一抖，立刻打算作鸟兽散，但其中一个还不解气，伸出一条修长的舌头，像蜥蜴一般卷飞了Scott的护目镜。

Scott大叫一声，急忙闭眼，但是已经迟了，那个冲过来的男人被红光正正笼罩，瞬间被轰飞了出去。

Scott的心立刻沉到了谷底。他还没有怎么运用过自己的能力，他想起来Charles只是被他的红光擦过就伤到了整条手臂，被这样大强度的红光正正击中的话……他紧闭着眼睛不敢睁开，满心恐慌。天啊，他是不是把他杀掉了？他会被退学，被关进监狱，也许还会上绞架，Raven会气疯，Charles，Charles会对他失望……

Scott正在黑暗中绝望地等着什么人来抓他，一只手摸了摸他的头顶。“小子，你的眼镜。”他的鼻梁上重新落下了熟悉的重量。

Scott睁开眼睛，花了几秒才重新适应血红的视野，看清面前的人。

“……爪子……”他有那么几秒难以呼吸，然后才能艰难地开口，接着就猛然闭嘴。对方显然状况不怎么好，灰头土脸，身上还有斑斑血痕。

“你还好吗？”他急忙问。“对不起，我是不是伤到你了？”

“没多大事，只是吓了一跳。”男人松了松肩膀。“你没事吗？刚才那几个学生我已经记住了，在学校使用能力欺负同学是要严重处分的。”

Scott转开了头。地上有一只棕黄的大猫，正虎视眈眈地瞪着他的白鸟，Melissa对着她警惕地小声叫了下。那个男人还在说着些什么注意事项，但Scott没有力气去听。

他的脑子乱乱的，他还没准备好面对这一切。

“喂，我说话你听见了么？”男人在他眼前挥了挥手。

“不好意思，请让开。”Scott生硬地说，推开男人的手，在他继续开口之前跑掉了。

 

Scott很快就知道了那个人是谁。James Logan Howlett，大家都叫他金刚狼老师，高年级的哨兵体术课老师，偶尔也兼职历史课。其实Scott早知道他叫什么，他还知道他笑起来的样子，知道他眼睛的颜色——哪怕现在他看什么都是一片血红。

但是这又怎样？他不是他的爪子叔叔。爪子叔叔是个美好的幻梦，一个童年时候最好的梦。爪子叔叔是第一个这样对他好的人，所以他一直记得。但是记忆这东西会骗人，更何况他满打满算也就和爪子叔叔在一起一个多月时间，就像一场愉悦的休假，得到最多的爱和最快乐的时光，然后被更多的记忆所渐渐侵占，哪怕心里发誓说不能忘，可咀嚼了太多遍也最终变得模糊。

他只记得爪子叔叔笑起来很温暖，他的手很暖，胡渣戳人很痛，他的声音平和温柔，但是他说的那些故事？他们玩的游戏？他全都忘光了。只是这些碎屑片段，经过时光的打磨变得如珍珠般散落在记忆的角落里，偶尔还闪烁着。连Summers的印象都比爪子叔叔清晰，因为Charles会说更多Summers的事，把那些记忆里的细节弥补清楚。

Summers和爪子叔叔不过是个过客，Scott还得继续在这个世界生活。但Logan的出现让他记起了更多的东西。他记得爪子叔叔走后他伤心了很久，Raven怎么劝都劝不动，他记得他生过气，差点砸坏过东西，他记得八岁那年Charles告诉他哨兵和向导是怎么回事，然后告诉他这个世界的爪子叔叔有自己的向导，那时候他第一次感到天崩地裂般的绝望，那是比被爪子叔叔留下更大的恐慌。那是他第一次意识到命运这种东西的反复无常。

他记得他曾幼稚地怨恨这个世界的Logan，但他也曾认真地发誓要做个比哨兵更强的向导。

 

Scott Summers以全优生的成绩升进了高年级，选修了大量哨兵课程。校长找他谈话，试图劝他改修向导课程，但Scott坚决不改，宁愿退学，反正大不了回Xavier学校Charles会更高兴，校长见他意志坚定只好放行。

这意味着他有三分之一的课程都在Logan手上。Logan的体术课程包括了近身搏击、战术战略和哨兵感知训练，Scott用向导感知训练替换了最后一门，但依然，每周他需要见到Logan四次。还不包括课后答疑和辅导时间。

真的有点多。Scott对着课程表叹气。他也没有完全放下向导这边的课程，虽然比Hank那个选课狂人修得要少，也足够他每天像陀螺一样转个不停。

他上Logan的第一堂课是近身搏击。自从低年级Logan救了他以来他们几乎没在学院里见过，他觉得Logan估计早就把他忘掉了，但这不妨碍他莫名地紧张，花了比平常更长的时间整理衣服和头发，希望能留个好印象。

上课铃响了，Logan走了进来，他和一年前Scott见到他的样子毫无变化。他的视线掠过Scott，没有停留一瞬，Scott心里不知为何有些失落。他话不多，示范动作和讲解都很到位，简洁不啰嗦，讲完就一个个把学生们拎出来做，把他们一一摔倒，再讲解技术要点，Scott还算在他手里撑得久一点的（感谢Erik），但这也让他被摔倒的时候摔得尤其重。

Scott倒在地上头晕目眩，Logan已经在那边不耐烦地叫起来：“瘦小子，不要浪费我的时间，赶快站起来！”

说得好像有多轻松。Scott咬咬牙，他仔细回想了一下自己刚才的动作，确信是标准的。不知道Logan在想什么，他也没有进行点评。Scott站起身来，继续朝Logan扑上去，再一次被掀翻在地。Logan什么话也没说，只是嘲讽地一笑，对他招了招手，Scott不知为何就火了，爬起来就冲上去，又被摔，又冲上去，Logan直接把他甩飞了。Scott一手撑地一手想摸护目镜，Logan站在战斗室一端凉凉地说：“你可以直接认输，小子。”Scott就把手放下了，继续冲了上来。

然后当然又被摔了出去。“认输？”

“不！”

他大概一共被摔了多少次，他自己都记不得了，他们已经完全没有在用Logan教过的动作，Logan就只是残酷无情地在他一次次扑上来时把他摔倒、揍飞。而他就像是赌一口气般一遍遍地爬起来冲上去，到最后他的嘴里满是血沫，头疼欲裂，眼睛都看不清楚，连站起来都困难无比。整个教室都一片安静，除了他摔倒的声音和两人的喘息之外落针可闻，有女哨兵在低声地啜泣。

“你是个向导，你不该出现在这里。”Logan最后一次把他摔出去之后说。他站在距离Scott几米的地方，满脸阴郁。

Scott在自己可以思考到结果以前做了他早应该做的事：把Logan轰飞了出去。

 

 

2.

下一次Scott见到Logan是在校长室，同时在的还有显然气得不轻的Erik。

“我不明白这样的教员为何你们还要留着！”Erik对着校长咆哮。“他几乎把我儿子打残！”

“我们非常抱歉，Lensherr先生，这是一场教学事故……”校长在Erik的威压下有些害怕地瑟缩了下。

“我很抱歉，Lensherr先生。”Logan在旁边插嘴。他自始至终没有看向Scott。“我确实是……一时失去了控制。”

“听着，你这个混蛋！”Erik转身抓起Logan的领子把他重重地惯到墙上。“如果你不是叫Logan的话你现在已经进监狱了！你怎么敢伤害他？！”

“我负全部的责任。”Logan的表情很苦涩。“如果你认可的话我会为此辞职。Summers先生的一切相关费用我来承担。”

“我会告你！让圣殿对你进行哨兵失职裁决！”

“不要！”Scott叫了起来。哨兵失职裁决意味着永远剥夺哨兵称号并强行剥夺哨兵能力，是对哨兵来说最严厉的惩罚。

Erik松开手，看向Scott。“他不是那个Logan，你知道的！”他余怒未消。“他只是个会对学生下手的混蛋！”

Scott抿了抿唇，看向他的养父。“……我也轰了他。”他小声说。Logan终于抬头看了他一眼。

“那是他应得的！他是个老师，他应该知道什么时候要收手！”

“至少告诉我为什么要针对我？”Scott看向Logan。“你在哨兵向导的学校任教，你不应该有向导歧视。”

Logan深深地呼吸了一口气。“你是个好孩子，Scott Summers。”他正视了Scott。 “你很出色，做一个好向导吧。但是战斗是哨兵的事，别把自己的手弄脏。”

Scott察觉到他的情绪疲惫不堪，支离破碎。他皱起了眉头。

“你自己失去了向导不能把气撒在孩子身上！”Erik朝他吼道。

Logan微微苦笑，什么话也没说。

而Scott难以置信地张大了嘴。“你失去了Kayla？”他小声地问。

Logan的头猛地抬起，他的眼睛危险地眯缝了。“你为什么会知道她的名字？”

Scott当然不敢说他8岁时就知道Kayla了，她就像一团迷雾，一个阴影，Scott想象过她，但始终没法描绘出她的样子。

“Logan和Kayla，我们九年前在比赛上交过手。”Erik替他答道。“听着，Logan，我听说过三年前的事故，我很遗憾。”他似乎终于能够冷静一点，压平了声音说话。“但你已经哨兵失职了，你必须离开学校，去圣殿找介绍人给你安排个向导，这是我不告你的唯一条件。”

“不要！”Scott又叫了起来。他站在养父对面，挡住Logan。“这个事情我也有错，他叫过我放弃的，但我一直在挑衅他……”

“那不是他快把你揍死的理由！”

“可我现在不是好好的吗？”Scott大叫。“我没缺胳膊少腿，没骨折，连牙都没掉，不就是一点外伤，你知道Logan可以做到什么程度，他甚至没出爪子！”

Erik生气地瞪他。“脑震荡可不叫一点外伤！还有你为什么要帮他说话！”

Scott咬了咬嘴唇，不敢抬头看他父亲愤怒的眼睛。“我只是觉得……我还能从他身上学些东西，我希望他留下来。”他犹豫了一下，上前抓住Erik的披风。“Erik，拜托。不要赶他走。”

Erik看起来依然很坚决，Scott只好抓住他的手，低声地恳求：“我头还在疼呢，我不想你为我这么生气，Erik，拜托。你知道我很少求你。”

Erik啐骂了一句。他握紧了拳头，视线在Scott和Logan之间转来转去，表情阴沉。“我放过你完全是因为我儿子从来不曾跟我要求过什么。”他指着Logan说。“我会盯紧你的。哨兵向导教育的纪律委员会是我在负责，这次事故会记录在案，这条没得商量。再犯类似的问题直接圣殿解决。”

Logan站直了身子，认真地点头。Erik还是很不爽，抬手戳了戳Scott的脑门。“Charles警告过我这个，但我没想到你竟然真的为他开口。”他最后说，看起来有点伤心。“你好自为之。有空多回来。”然后他就像为了发泄他的不满一样带着整个校长办公室里的金属奖杯一起稀里哗啦地飞出了窗子。

 

“你认识我，是吧？”终于离开校长室后Logan点燃了一根雪茄，叼在嘴边偏头看Scott。

“你是我的老师。”Scott答非所问。

“你知道我说的不是这个意思。”Logan答道。“你父亲刚才提到过，九年前我和他比赛过。我记得他，他是那年的冠军吧？”

Scott点点头。

“那一年，我还碰到过一对有趣的对手。”Logan抽了口烟，吐出一个烟圈。“另一个我。”

Scott全身的汗毛都竖了起来。

“另一个我和另一个我的向导。我记得他们。那场赢得很轻松。”Logan说。“我记起来了，那个向导有和你一样的护目镜和一样的鸟。”他看向Melissa。他的表情被雪茄烟雾挡住，隐隐绰绰看不清楚。

“……那不是我。”Scott只能这样回答。

“我当然知道，那家伙比你要大多了。”Logan短促地笑了一声。“我当时还疑惑为什么另一个我会跟个男性向导在一起。但是现在想起来大概可以理解了。”

“平行世界的规律什么的……你会成为我的向导，是吗？”他就把这个问题直直地甩在了Scott脸上。

“……可我不想要你做我的哨兵。”Scott过了好一会儿才能控制着自己的声音回答。

Logan挑了挑眉毛。“你根本没意识到我可以做到什么。”

“你有向导歧视。我不想和这样的人做连接。”Scott飞快地答道。“而且我才16岁，还没到法定连接年龄，Erik会很高兴把你送去监狱。你是个会揍学生的混蛋，你还在学校里抽烟，这里是禁烟的，你还酗酒。别这样看我，我不需要是个哨兵也能隔着整个教室闻到你身上的酒味。所以不，我一点都不想做你的向导。”

Logan转头仔仔细细地打量着他，然后突然笑出了声。他拍拍Scott的肩：“听着，瘦小子。我感谢你为我说话，真的，我确实对哨兵失职处罚毫无兴趣。而且我想我还没有对你说过抱歉？”

Scott有点脸红。他自始至终就没觉得这事儿是Logan的错。Logan是下手狠了点，但Scott自己莫名其妙地火冲上头一直挑衅他也不是毫无干系。

“道歉接受。”他一本正经地说。“但我还是不想做你的向导。”

Logan露出了一个古怪的表情。“我跟你开玩笑的，瘦小子。我现在一个人挺开心的，没想找向导。”他继续吸了一口烟，往空气中吐了一个烟圈。“……我大概没法接受新的向导。”

Scott感觉到了他声音里的沉重，他甚至能直接感觉到他身边这个哨兵并不掩饰的悲伤。该死的，他是个向导，他本能地想要安慰哨兵。但他又太清楚这不是个他适合谈起的话题，Logan更不想要他的安慰，于是他只能保持沉默。

Logan过了一会儿才继续开口，已经恢复了正常：“还有我没有向导歧视，我只是觉得向导有更适合向导做的事，不要勉强自己去学个哨兵。”

“这是我的事。”Scott答道。“学习哨兵课程能让我更了解哨兵。”

Logan哼了一声，半个字也不信。“你自己决定。我只能保证下次上课我摔你和摔其他人一样狠，所以你最好多多练习一下，免得到时候哭，又把你父亲找过来揍我。”

“又？他已经揍过你了？”

“喔，他的拳头可比你的痛多了。”

 

Scott的脑震荡让他得以卧床休息一段时间，他就借此机会花了点工夫寻找三年前有关哨兵向导的事故资料，他在Hank的帮助下终于从科学系的资料室里找出了一些残章片语，又和Charles做了远程通讯，对事件的大概有了一些了解。

Logan和Kayla是在出任务时被伏击的，后来证明是圣殿的一个叛徒设下的圈套，有整整一队骑士在围攻他们，Kayla为了保护Logan试图用映射引开其他哨兵，但太深入没来得及撤出，在Logan面前被杀。Logan从此从圣殿视野里消失，但那天在场的几乎所有人都一个个地死了，一年前那个叛徒被暴尸街头，与此同时Logan来到这所学校，以单哨兵的身份成为体术课老师。他并没有去圣殿进行再登记，事实上，他拒绝了和圣殿有关的任何工作，哪怕他曾经是许多年来圣殿最出色的外务执行人哨兵之一，有关他和Kayla曾取得的成就报告有厚厚一摞。

Scott在那一大摞报告里找到一张画像，大概是圣殿年度表彰什么的，画的标准照，Kayla坐着，Logan站在她身后，一只手扶在她肩上，看向画面外。画像画得很粗糙，但依然能看到Logan的那只大猫和一只黑色的银狐蜷在Kayla脚边，一副很亲密的样子。

Scott端详了一会儿，小心地把画像从文件里取了出来。

“你不会成为我的哨兵。”他抚摸着那张图片，Logan在上面自信地微笑着，好像一切障碍都不在眼中。

“但是我会帮助你。”

因为如果是Summers看到爪子叔叔变成现在这个样子，他大概会踢他的屁股，如果爪子叔叔看到自己变成现在这个样子，大概会生气得伸出爪子来戳他，而Scott Summers更不想看到童年记忆里的爪子叔叔变成现在这个样子，Charles教他做个负责任的好人，所以Scott会帮助他，至少让他变得比现在更好一些。

 

他跟Logan在近身搏击课上的大打出手有了一些意想不到的后续影响。首先，他出名了。“那个把金刚狼轰飞的独眼小子”，他们都这样称呼他。Warren和Bobby对此称羡不已，Warren拍着他的肩膀说你在毕业前就赢得自己的向导名了。“镭射眼（Cyclops）听起来很不错。”他摸着下巴说。“传说中独眼巨人的名字！”他敲了下Scott的护目镜。“反正你现在看起来就只有一只眼睛！”

Scott叹气。他早知道Summers用的是这个名字，他本来想换个，但是Warren和Bobby天天叫，很快全校都叫他Cyclops，连Jean都跟着一起叫，他也只好默认了。

第二个他没有预想到的结果是他被推举为学校向导预备役的队长。他本来以为Jean才是呼声最高的那个，因为Jean可是从低年级就显现出非常厉害的能力了。他去报名纯粹是为了陪Jean，但显然他英勇地把凶残的金刚狼老师轰飞还有一个超级炫酷能把校长室的奖杯都卷走的冠军哨兵爸爸这件事给他加了不少分，一群被Logan压榨得苦不堪言的哨兵学生们猛地给他刷票，最后时刻反超了，他就这么稀里糊涂地当选了。Jean一点都不介意，特别兴奋地拥抱了他，还在所有人面前给了他一个热烈的吻，Scott就晕晕乎乎地签了字，等到清醒的时候想后悔已经来不及了。

好吧，他并不介意做预备役的队长，但他的向导能力才刚刚开始系统训练呢！

 

 

（作为一个AU强迫症我得补充一下设定：学校体系基本都是Charles和Erik当年和圣殿商议后定的，学校课程设置分低年级一期、二期，高年级一期、二期、三期，四期，毕业时需要经过圣殿考核，合格的人才被允许作为哨兵向导参与工作，也可以选择继续去圣殿内的高等研究院深造。低年级只是学基础知识，哨兵和向导一起上课，到高年级就开始对哨兵向导能力进行专项训练，就跟文理分科一样开始综合课程一起上，专项课程分开上。在Charles和Erik的争取下圣殿同意高年级四期里满足一定要求的学生在严格指导下可以寻找自己的哨兵/向导，其他人会在毕业后进入圣殿登记，等待介绍人安排。  
小队目前是高年级一期课程。）

 

3.

Logan觉得，最近的生活好像陷入了某种圈套。

这一切都要拜他班上那个超级让人头疼的向导学生Scott Summers所赐。Scott Summers此人，大概天生就是Logan的克星。

首先，他作为一个向导，跑到一群正处于青春期的哨兵里头来上课，这事儿本身就不太正常，这意味着Logan得花更多工夫压制那些本来就很有攻击性的哨兵们。Scott本人规规矩矩，但是他毕竟是个向导，年轻的哨兵学生们有意无意地就开始争强好胜，非得要展现出自己有多厉害。在Logan和Scott第一天上课的大打出手之后他们不敢直接对那个能把金刚狼轰飞的瘦小子有什么表示，但是不妨碍Scott一进教室整个房间的哨兵们都开始兴奋，散发出各种让Logan头皮发麻的竞争性信息素。Logan不得不散发出更多的威压来迫使他们收敛，时不时还得制止一些小动作，他可一点都不想看到教室里再出现什么流血冲突。一堂课上下来简直劳心劳力，恨不得把爪子伸出来戳瞎几个人。

而始作俑者是个愚蠢的向导这点毫无帮助。他唯一的自觉就是知道自己身处哨兵堆里所以一直把信息素和感官通道都收得很好，但这意味着他关闭了对哨兵的感知，因此根本不知道房间里这些暗潮涌动，这大概是Logan唯一能够容忍他继续留下来上课的理由。Scott Summers是个认真的学生，学东西非常快，但这也意味着他有大量的时间是在找人做练习。你可以想象比这个更糟糕的场景吗？一群一点就着的青春期哨兵，还没搞清楚向导到底意味着什么，就凭着本能横冲直撞，然后被永远看起来很酷的Scott一一打败，然后这种焦躁的情绪就会乘以倍数，然后每个人都看世界很不爽恨不得炸掉学校，然后Logan每天就需要怒吼加揍人加伸爪子，然后还得小心不能真的把爪子捅进这些不听话的小兔崽子们身上。

Logan一开始签下这份工作的时候可没想到会这么心累。在Scott Summers出现之前他都没这么心累，因此说真的，他最想戳的人就是Scott Summers。如果不是他有个保护过度的超级哨兵老爸正在紧盯着Logan，Logan很可能已经真的下手了。

可Scott Summers永远能比他想象中的更让人头疼。他当选了向导预备役的队长，很好，他是个具有领导才能的学生。但是这关Logan什么事？哪怕他在平行宇宙里可能真的跟这小子有一腿，但不代表现在Logan就想和他有什么瓜葛。他恨不得永远见不着他。他第一次见他被轰飞了出去，第二次见他被轰飞了出去，还差点丢掉工作和哨兵称号，之后每一次见他都伴随着麻烦、麻烦、以及更多的麻烦。

而Scott Summers显然就是那种完全不会读心的家伙，他就这么直直地闯进Logan的办公室，以那种matter of fact的口吻说因为你是我的战术指导课老师，而我现在需要带领向导预备役，所以你得辅导我训练向导能力。

这他妈的逻辑在哪里？

“我是个哨兵。”Logan死板着脸说，克制着自己想拿雪茄出来的冲动。

“我当然知道。”Scott看着他的表情让他觉得自己是个傻瓜。该死的小混蛋。“但是向导怎么帮向导训练向导能力？”

Logan深深吸了口气，严重怀疑他的教育水平。“这就是你选的课都是哨兵课程的弊病。”他尽可能耐着性子说。“向导有向导的训练方法，他们有他们系统的教学模式。你现在改专业还不迟，我会帮你推荐一个好的向导老师。”最好赶快走，最好别回来。

“我修了部分向导的课程。”Scott露出了被冒犯的表情。“我父亲是Charles Xavier，整套向导教学体系都是他建立的。但是这不是我想要学的东西。向导的能力只有在哨兵身上起的作用才最大，我必须得了解哨兵的反应才能更好地运用能力，而且如果要带领向导预备役，那些模拟的哨兵练习是不足够的，我需要有个真实的哨兵。”

“那为什么来找我？” 

“我总不能去找其他学生吧？”Scott说，他开始扳指头。“你是老师。你连接过。你对哨兵和向导关系很了解。你教我战术战略课。你可以在多个方面指导我。最佳人选。”

典型的Scott Summers逻辑，听起来好像无懈可击但总有那么点不太对劲。Logan有点被说服：“先说好，我不会跟你连接。” 

“为什么你会觉得我会想跟你连接？”Scott偏了偏头。“我只是想借用你的哨兵能力而已。哨兵部其他的老师只有你是单哨兵的，我不能对有向导的老师提这个要求，而且你的哨兵能力一直都是全校最好的。”

“……换句话说，试验品。”Logan干巴巴地总结。

“你有自愈能力，但我还是会小心不让你受伤的。”

Logan真的非常想戳他。

 

所以事情就演变成了这样的状况：除去每周四次上课Logan会见到那个小混蛋并且劳心费力地收拾他带来的烂摊子之外，每个周末Scott都会到战斗室和他进行向导能力的训练。这毫不人性地剥夺了Logan的休息时间，因为Scott该死的就是个早起鸟儿，而Logan连周五晚上去酒吧鬼混都得记得12点之前赶回来，不然第二天早上他万一睡过头，一个丝毫不懂尊师重道的向导学生就会冲进他的宿舍用镭射光把他轰醒并且毫不愧疚地给他一顿关于师德和遵守时间的教训——顺便一说，他真的这么干了。

Logan拿着酒打着哈欠走到战斗室的时候Scott已经在做热身练习了。他穿着一身黑色的紧身衣，正在以一个令人震惊的姿势弯曲自己的腰，伸长腿，在晨光下缓缓地抬起自己的身体。

“……如果是别人我会觉得这是一种勾引。”Logan缓缓地喝掉最后一口啤酒，目不转睛地注视着他。这小鬼有一副非常不错的身材，他早意识到了。

“这是冥想之前的练习。”Scott说，他深深吸了口气，盘腿坐好。Logan一把捏扁了酒罐，发出刺耳的声音。Scott不赞同地皱眉。

“你要是想说大清早的不能喝酒你现在就可以闭嘴了。”Logan说。“酒是我的生命。”

Scott张了张嘴，又闭上。Logan知道他一定在心里抱怨，但聪明地不会说出来。Logan在他对面学着他的样子盘腿坐下。“好吧小子，今天要做什么？”

“控制屏障。”Scott答道。“我需要看你的屏障。”

Logan顿了顿。“这跟你带领向导预备役有什么关系？”

Scott叹了口气。“金刚狼老师，我知道你记性不太好，但这已经是我说过的第九遍了。我需要知道我可以做到哪一步才能更好地带队，我需要知道哨兵对向导能力有什么样的反应。”

Logan咬紧了牙。这就是他为什么从一开始就不喜欢Scott找他做练习的原因。太近了，贴近以往只有Kayla才触碰过的地方，加上平行宇宙那些个乱七八糟的事儿，让他想不多想都难。

“好吧，你来试试。”他深吸了口气，闭上眼睛，尽力保持镇定。

Scott的手碰到了他的手。他总是这样开始。Scott的手干燥温热，只是压住他的手背而已，等待Logan慢慢地打开自己的感官通道，允许他进入。Logan闻到他温和的气息渐渐漫过，在他残存的连接上轻抚。

“噢天啊。”Scott轻声地惊呼。

Logan立刻收回了手，断开了接触。

“够了，孩子。”他开口道，意识到自己的声音异常地低哑。

Scott握着自己的手腕，低着头。“我很抱歉，老师。”他费力地吞吐，想说什么但咽了下去。

Logan知道他看到了什么。残破的屏障，一片废墟，永无止境的黑暗和鲜血，自我放逐的地狱。

“这不是你的错。”Logan说。他站起身来。“要不今天就算了吧。”

但是Scott之所以讨人嫌很重要一点就是他从来不知道什么是放弃。他挺直了背，坐得端端正正，抬头看向Logan：“刚才是我失礼了，请让我再试一次。”

Logan注视了他一会儿，他知道如果不答应他Scott很有可能一直念念不忘，而那真的很让人心烦。

在Logan的心里，他也有一丝期待，也许这小子可以帮他把屏障修补好，因为他自己也真的是受够感官过载导致的头痛了。

他叹了口气，重新坐了下来。Scott的手再次放在他手上，这次他用了点力，握紧Logan的手，Logan再次感觉到他的神经触手在断裂的连接上轻抚，就好像在哀悼一般。

他深深地呼吸着，尽可能地让注意力转移到其他地方。Scott并不是一个超级向导，这意味着他得花很多力气来进入Logan已经伤痕累累的感官通道，避开那些陷阱和伤疤，吸收掉堆积成山的信息垃圾，收拢Logan剩下的精神，最后还得重新建立起新的屏障，把持续不断涌入的冗余信息隔断在外面。

Logan不知道他怎么能做到。给连接断裂的人重做屏障一般是介绍人的事儿，但鉴于Logan这辈子都不想再踏入圣殿一步，他一直都没有再重做过，他脑子里那些感官和情绪过载产生的垃圾信息估计能有好几吨。

Scott垂着头，咬紧了牙，他的脸上有汗水滑落，Logan能感觉到他的触碰，小心翼翼地试图在那堆黑暗面前打开一个缺口。他试了又试，每一次都在吸收到一半的时候被更多的冗余信息阻塞，但是他一直都没有退下来，他握得Logan的手发痛。

Logan有些心酸。Scott Summers是非常麻烦，但是承担这个，真的太过了。

“可以了。”他打断他，想要从他手里把手抽出来，但Scott握得死紧。

“够了！”Logan提高了一点声音。Scott在颤抖着，依然不肯退让。

越来越多的黑暗被吸收而去，但Scott显而易见地承受着更大的精神压力，Logan能明显地看到他的那只白鸟委顿了下去，发出哀婉的凄叫。

Logan猛地一甩手，强行断开了接触。那种温和的气息包裹他的感觉骤然消失令他不禁瑟缩了下，Scott整个人都颤抖了一下，向后倒了下去。

“Summers!”Logan扶起他。“你没事吧？”

“你为什么不让我做完！”Scott生气地拍开他的手。“我都能看到后面的光了！”

“然后呢？你已经快昏过去了！”Logan怒道。“你注意到Melissa的状态了吗？危害到精神动物是个成熟向导该做的事吗？”

“可是你的屏障……”

“你要求我的指导，而我的判断是显然你还没有成熟到能够不被哨兵的精神所影响。”Logan答道，面色阴沉。“我就说这从头到尾都是个糟糕的主意。”

Scott想要反驳，但自知理亏，撇撇嘴坐在一边生闷气。

Logan看了他半天，最终还是不忍心，毕竟这小子也是努力地尝试过了。Logan本来就不应该对他抱有不切合实际的期望。

他抓了抓头发，放缓了声音。“听着，瘦小子，你做得已经不错了，不是每个哨兵都有我这样糟糕的屏障的。”

Scott咬了咬嘴唇，然后转回头看向Logan。“……那些东西。”他顿了下。“我吸收掉的那些信息……”

Logan警告地竖了一根爪子。“我不想谈论这个。”

“但是你不能这样下去了！”Scott叫了起来。“它们会把你吞没的！我知道那会变成什么样！”

“不，你不知道。”Logan生硬地回答他。他怎么可能知道失去向导的哨兵是生活在怎样一个地狱里？“别试图做救世主，孩子，这不是你该做的。”他顿了下，最终还是叹了口气。这小鬼虽然烦人得要死，但心意确实令人动容。

“感谢你的操心，但我想差不多也到此为止，以后也别再来烦我。”

Scott狠狠地瞪着他。Logan转身要走，那小混蛋在他身后阴森森地开口：“你要是停止和我的训练，我就告你哨兵失职。”

“……你凭什么？”Logan转回身来。

“我以向导预备役队长的身份对你的精神进行检验，觉得你的屏障呈废墟态会让你处于极其危险的精神不稳定状态，会对学校及学生产生潜在威胁。如果需要验证我的证词，你就要进入圣殿接受介绍人的评估。”那家伙甚至还微微一笑。“而你知道，那意味着你要么被分配一位新的向导，要么真的被判失职。” 

Logan难以置信地看着他。“你他妈的……”

“如果你戳我，也是哨兵失职，而且Erik会立刻带着Charles飞过来，相信我，你不会想他们两个一起对付你的。我不喜欢威胁，真的。”Scott一脸坦诚。“但是Charles一直教我要直面问题，有时候我们总得有必要的解决方式不是吗？”

Logan愤怒地摔门而出。

他真的、真的非常想戳死他。

 

 

4.

Scott意识到让Logan接受向导抚慰这件事比他想象中还要麻烦。Logan是个很有经验的哨兵，就算Scott用预备役的借口让他接受和Scott一起训练，他依然会技巧地在核心问题上避开Scott的试探。就比如说屏障问题，他不肯再让Scott尝试，而Scott知道那是最直接影响到他能力的。

该死的固执的金刚狼。

他们已经在一起训练一个多月了，Logan似乎是真的认真帮他训练向导能力，这意味着他是个很严格的老师，他平时上课就够严格的了，但眼下全部注意力都集中在Scott身上，就变得更恐怖。

而Scott确实也遇到了一些问题。比如映射。

他很难还原真实的颜色。这个大概跟他看到的世界是红色的有关，他很难对现实进行真实色彩的偏移和转换，不知道试了多少次都不成功，Logan看起来已经快要受不了了。

“停下来。”在Scott不知道多少次试图还原教室环境时Logan叫了停。

“再让我试一次！”Scott擦掉了头上的汗。

“这样不行，你永远都不会成功的。”Logan下了断言。

Scott咬住了嘴唇。映射是向导最重要的能力之一，如果做不好可能连毕业考试都通不过。

“试试看，想一些在你戴上眼镜之前的场景。”Logan揉着眼睛叹气。“你记忆里最深的场景，当它们还是彩色时的样子。从那一点开始，慢慢还原。”

Scott深深地吸气，努力地清空头脑。他把手放在Logan手上，Logan一直保持着感官通道开放方便他放映射进去。

他开始想着Xavier大宅，想着Raven，想着Charles，想着他居住过的房间，这些都很好，但是都不够……

一个人影慢慢地从他的视野里出现，他抬手揉Scott的头发，他笑了起来，空气震动着，一圈一圈向外发射着温暖，他凑近Scott，用胡渣蹭他的脸，鲜明的疼痛感。他的眼睛是漂亮的金绿色。

Logan的手不知何时已经握紧了他的手。

“那是另一个我吗？”他的声音很轻。

“嗯。”Scott低声说。“那时候我还很小。”

Logan什么话也没说，只是安静地陪着他看着他从小珍藏的回忆。他的手和Scott的手交握着，一直都没有离开。

那个映射持续了很久。Scott甚至都不知道自己可以把一个映射持续这么久，他没想到他居然还记得这么多爪子叔叔的细节，他大概把很多Logan的形象也投射了进去，就比如他的衣服款式肯定是Logan的……他带着一点悲伤地看那个爪子叔叔/Logan朝着他笑，逗他玩，鲜活一如昨日。

映射结束之后两个人都沉默了很久。但Logan并没有像以往那样很快收回感官通道。最终Scott叹了口气，收回了手。

“从这个映射的翔实程度来看你的映射能力应该很强。”Logan站起身来，没有看Scott。“所以不是无法映射，还是色感问题。”

“那真的没办法了吗？”Scott郁闷地嘟哝。

Logan顿了顿。“其实还有一个方法。”他看起来难得地犹豫。

“什么？”

“利用连接，读取哨兵感知。”Logan说。

“这个……！我从来没有听说过。”Scott有点惊讶。

“我成功过。”Logan的声音有些沙哑。“需要非常强力的连接。”

Scott哑口无言。

“别想了，小子，反正你也没法用这个方法。”Logan抬起手来，就像刚才在映射里看到的那样揉了揉他的头发。

Scott的心跳忽然漏了一拍。

Logan拾起外套，准备离开，他想起什么似的忽然开口：“说起来，你周末晚上一般回去干吗？” 

“温习这周的作业还有预习下周的课程。”

Logan露出了受不了的表情。“优等生，我忘了。”他穿上外套。“偶尔也放松一下吧？”

“这话听起来不像是老师说的。”Scott说着，也站起身来穿衣服。

“今晚上别看书了，我带你去个地方玩怎么样？”Logan说，抛起手里的钥匙又接住，转过头来露出一个含义不明的笑。

Scott感觉心跳又漏了一拍。这可不是个好征兆。

“别卖了我就行。”他说着，跟了上去。

“太瘦了，卖不了多少钱。”

 

Scott本来以为Logan会带他去酒吧一类的地方，但他的老师显然比他想象中更为糟糕。他先是开着一架又破又旧的飞行器以绝对不符合交通守则和设备使用规范的方式把Scott带上了天，然后在Scott惊恐的目光里一路向北，最后歪歪扭扭地在贫民窟的边缘降了下来。他丢给Scott一件破旧的外套示意他披上。

“……我总觉得这不是个‘玩’的好主意。”Scott嗅了嗅，闻到一股浓重的酒精味，皱了皱眉头。

“童子军的长相和衣服只会让你更容易被袭击。”Logan说，自己也披了件破烂的衣服。“还有，接下来只叫我Logan，不许叫我老师。”

“……你确定没把我拐进什么危险犯罪里？现在我是真的在考虑你哨兵失职了。”

“闭嘴，瘦小子，跟紧我，我保证你会有个愉快的夜晚。”

Logan以一种看起来懒洋洋但毫无破绽的方式缓步走着，他的那只大猫亦步亦趋地跟着他，偶尔回头看一眼Melissa。Scott转头看了看他们停飞行器的地方，不确定这是不是个好主意，但是……感觉挺刺激的不是吗？Erik和Charles一直对他管教很严，他还从来没来过这么危险的地方。

他们最终在一扇破落的门前停了下来。Logan敲了敲门，一个看起来很凶的大个子警惕地打开半边，看见是他，才小心地开放，把他们放了进来。

Scott紧跟着Logan走下一条阴暗的地道，最后走进一个烟雾缭绕的地下室。三三两两地有人围绕着几张球台，看起来完全就像是那种传说中的黑帮聚集地——或许真的是黑帮聚集地，那些人大多都有相同的蝙蝠状刺青。

“嗨，老家伙，还活着啊？”Logan走上前和其中一个戴帽子的黑人碰了碰拳头。那家伙肩上停着一只黑色的蝙蝠精神动物。

“托你的福。”那人笑着打招呼，视线飘到Scott身上。“这谁？”他扫了Scott一眼，Scott觉得像被刀剜了似的，浑身不自在。

“Sco……”“镭射眼。”Scott刚要自报家门，Logan抢在他之前回答。“我带来的，别对他下手。”

“镭射眼？从来没听过。”

“喔，如果听过就不好玩了吧？”Logan说着，把外套脱了下来。“今天我带他来见识一下。”他指了指最中间的球台。“那个可以用吗？”

“随便你。”黑人耸肩。“你上次还欠我300块钱。”

“我今天要赢你300块钱。”Logan揽过Scott的肩，推着他走到球台前，从旁边拿了根细长的杆子给他。

“桌球，玩过么？”

“只见过，没玩过。”Scott老实回答。

“非常简单。”Logan俯下身，按住杆子做出击球的动作，示意Scott看姿势，然后指着中间被白框框起来的九个球，告诉他基本的规则。

“总而言之，你只要一直不断地把球打进洞里就可以了。”他讲完，就拍拍Scott的肩。“试试看。”

Scott试了下，姿势不太对，Logan站在他身后，一手扶住他的腰，一手按住他的手，帮助他调整姿势。他做这个动作做得无比自然，就好像他们日常上课帮Scott指点动作一样。但也许是环境，也许是气氛，他贴得太近，他身上那种带着寒雪的黑森林味道萦绕了过来，Scott又感觉到心跳有些加速，喉咙有点发干。

“你不是认真的吧，Logan？你带个新手来我的场子里玩？”黑人有点不满，他抽了抽鼻子闻到了什么。“一个向导？嗨，你要泡他？”

“我泡你我也不会泡他。”Logan嗤笑，松开了手，站到球台另一边。“还是老规矩？”

“一局五十。”黑人点头。“这局就先让你的小情人上手，下局我们再开始算。”

“相信我，你不会想他做你的情人的。”Logan也拿了一根杆子掂量着试手。

Scott深吸了口气，按照Logan刚才教的方式击打白球。用的力气有点大，白球弹飞了出去。旁边围观的几个人发出了吃吃的笑声。Logan帮他把球捡了起来。

“没事的，放轻松，小子。”他把白球放在桌面上。“我说了，只是让你来玩的。”

“我这儿可是认真的。”黑人不怎么真心地抱怨，Logan和他打着哈哈。

在弹飞了几次又打滑了几次之后Scott很快就摸到了诀窍。Logan拿了瓶酒坐在桌子旁喝，自己也打了几杆，看他感觉不错了，就点点头，站起身来。

“好啦Bob，现在可以正式开始了。”Logan抬手指了下Scott。“今天我不上，他来玩。”

“你确定？你要他上？”黑人吃惊地张大了嘴。“他才摸了十分钟！”

“这是上次欠你的300块钱。”Logan说，从皮夹子里掏出三张钞票放在台子上。“这里还有1000块钱。”他另外又拿了十张钞票压在台子上。“如果你可以赢他三局，就都归你了。如果他赢你，那还是老规矩，一局五十。”

黑人不敢相信地上下打量他。“你真的需要尽快找个向导，Logan。”他语气沉痛地说。“我认识你这么多年终于可以说这句话：你疯了。”

“试试看。”Logan答道。他把酒一口喝干，扔进墙角的垃圾堆里，走到Scott身旁，一手揽过他的肩，冲着他的耳朵低声说：“玩得开心点，不止是让他们惊讶（surprise）——震惊（astonish）他们，小子。”

他的呼吸带着酒气传进Scott耳朵里，就好像一股电流顺着脊椎而下，Scott非常糟糕地意识到自己脸红了，不仅脸红，而且还有一点完全不该有的兴奋。他必须得深深呼吸才能抑制自己，因为，该死的，Logan虽然喝得有点多，但他是个敏锐至极的哨兵。

好在Logan似乎没有发现。他只是走到一边，又拿起一罐，闲散地喝着他的酒，Scott克制着自己不把视线往他那边飘，把注意力都集中在球台上。这确实很有趣，就像控制他的射线一样，一旦搞清楚这些球的质量，他就本能地察觉到从哪个角度击球会产生怎样的反弹和碰撞效果，在他脑子里那些球和它们行进的路线织成一张精密的网。

当然，实际操作和想象毕竟还是有一点距离，因此第一局他花了半个多小时才艰难地取胜。

第二局他花了十分钟。

第三局他一杆清台。

第三局打完他长出了一口气，才意识到所有的人都在不敢置信地瞪着他，当然，除了Logan。Logan只是摇晃着酒瓶，醉眼朦胧地在灯光下微笑。

Scott隔着一张球桌看着他，看着他在一片安静中拿起酒瓶啜饮，金色的饮料湿润了他的嘴唇。他意识到Scott的视线，举起酒瓶，对着Scott遥遥庆贺，做出一个Cheers的唇形。而Scott只能听见自己的心跳扑通、扑通，清晰如同丧钟，有生以来第一次想：天啊天啊，我完蛋了。

“……你是不是在作弊？”黑人有点咬牙切齿。

“嗨，这是你的球台，而且你自己亲眼看到一个小时前他才第一次摸杆。”Logan笑着伸出爪子，一个并不强硬的威胁。“愿赌服输。再来一局？”

最后他们大概清空了在场所有人的钱包。赌注到后来就变成“谁能阻止镭射眼一杆清台”，全场的人都聚在他们这个台子周围，一边惊叹一边看Scott从容不迫地从各个刁钻的角度把所有的球一一打入袋里。

不得不说，Scott确实很开心。各种原因：真的很好玩，被关注着，赢了钱（Charles告诫他不能赌博的事情早忘到了九霄云外），以及Logan看起来非常惬意。

“下次再也不跟你们玩了。”黑人郁闷地说，送他们出门。“我都快要把枪都输掉了。”

“嗨老家伙，你可是有幸见识到一颗新星的诞生。”Logan锤了他的胸口一拳。

“闭嘴吧金刚狼，下次只许你一个人来。”他有些感慨地拍拍Scott的肩。“镭射眼，是吗？我记住你了。”

 

“这些是给你的。”Logan说。他们已经坐在了飞行器里，他扔给Scott一卷脏兮兮的钞票。“小子，做得不错。”

“那里到底是什么地方？”Scott终于忍不住好奇地问。

“地下赌球场，那黑人是附近的黑帮老大，最大的爱好就是桌球。他可是以前的大陆冠军。”Logan点起了一根烟。

“……哇哦。”Scott不知是该说太棒了还是该说太糟了。他忽然想到另一件事。“那我们把他们的钱都赢走了，会不会有麻烦？”

“没事，你把Bob赢得心服口服，这附近一带的黑帮从此都会敬你三分了。” Logan朝他挤挤眼睛。“你应该高兴，今天晚上会变成一个传说。” 

Scott忍不住有些自满地笑，这可真是他长这么大以来遇上最刺激的事了。

Logan又揉了把他的头发。他发动了飞行器，继续歪歪扭扭地升上天空。他哼着什么小调，十分自得。而过了半程Scott才从胜利的喜悦中清醒过来。

他冷静地问：“你怎么知道我一定能赢？”

“你的空间几何学老师嚷嚷了很久你是个天才。”Logan调整着飞行角度。“而且我见过你的镭射眼可以做到什么。物尽其用而已。就算输了也没事，大不了把你压在那里，你亲爱的爸爸们会付赎金。”

“……我怎么感觉其实我是被利用了？”Scott数了数那卷钞票。“进门之前你还欠他300块钱。”

“别想太多，小子。”Logan愉悦地大笑。“你都用了这么久我的哨兵能力了，也得付点学费嘛。”

“你真是个糟糕的老师。”Scott摇头，忍不住也笑起来。“你今晚上做的足够你被剥夺十次哨兵头衔了。”

“嗨，臭小子，别装得你不享受。”Logan将飞行器转了个弯，以明显超速的方式下坠至学校。

“你喜欢这个。”Logan懒洋洋地停好飞行器。“危险以及胜利。”他顿了下，耸了耸肩。“你不是哨兵太可惜了。”

“又来了，你还说你没有向导歧视。我走了，周一见。”Scott答道，准备下去。“今晚很开心，虽然我确定你的哨兵职责值得质疑。但是……谢谢你带我去玩。”

Logan忽然一把抓住他的胳膊，Scott疑惑地回头。

“瘦小子，谢谢你让我看到那个映射。”Logan看着他，他看起来有些不自在，好像承认这个就像承认了某种失败。“那个更好的我。”他微笑了一下，几乎称得上羞涩。

Scott花了很大的力气才克制着自己不要抓住他吻上去。

 

 

（小队心动了……这章超了1k5，快给我回帖！点赞！）

 

 

5.  
Logan觉得最近那小鬼有点怪怪的。虽然Scott Summers一向都有神奇的脑回路，但最近变得更怪了些。

他并不是修Logan课最多的学生，也不是Logan最出色的学生，因为他毕竟是个向导，哨兵感官可以做到的事不是单靠努力就可以弥补的。但是不知为何他是Logan最频繁见到的学生。每周四次课之外加周末一天训练已经让Logan几乎天天能见着他，他又爱跑办公室，所以每天至少有一次Logan眼前会有那个小鬼在晃荡。

有点烦人。但是Logan不讨厌他。老师总是不讨厌勤奋的学生。有那么几种学生Logan不喜欢：怀着想要加分的目的而和老师套近乎，一而再再而三地问相同的问题，或者干脆是懒，想要老师帮他把问题解决，而Scott Summers从来都不属于这几种。他就是……单纯地很喜欢来办公室。有时候没啥理由就往Logan面前一坐，一边看着Logan改教案一边准备自己的作业，偶尔和路过的老师们闲扯几句。真是匪夷所思。Logan解释为他在Xavier学校长大，对教师办公室有亲切感。

Logan还算喜欢这份工作。虽然他很凶，要求很严，学生几乎全都怕他怕得要死，但他们学得到东西，所以哪怕背后他们一直骂Logan，他的选课率却一直都很高。Logan不在乎学生们怎么看他，他只在乎他们毕业之后不会因为体术问题成为不合格的哨兵。像Scott 这样完全不怕他的学生真的很少，他还是个选哨兵课程的向导。所以Logan也有些新鲜，偶尔也逗逗他，看那小鬼炸毛的样子觉得十分有趣。

Scott对他有种奇特的占有欲。Logan没花多少时间就意识到这一点。不知道是不是跟平行世界的自己有关系，从第一天上课起他就一直在努力地吸引Logan的注意力。他做得很隐蔽，或许他自己也没有意识到，但Logan是那个掌控全班秩序的人，他能察觉到Scott是每次听讲最认真的学生，每次Logan给Scott做指导时都能闻到他的情绪变得很愉快，而当他在指导别的学生时，也总有一束目光若有似无地跟随着他。更不要提他搞的什么见鬼的向导能力训练。Logan能想出很多个理由这个训练根本不成立，但Scott看起来很认真，所以Logan就抱着为人师表做做好事的目的勉强奉陪。他不太高兴的只是这小鬼总是喜欢借机深入他内心。他试图抚慰Logan吗？这让Logan有点恼火。他觉得自己还没有糟糕到让个未成年的向导学生来进行精神抚慰。

 

Logan经常遇上学生喜欢上他的情况。平均每年都有好几个，有的是情窦初开的小女生只在校园里见过他几面就莫名其妙一见钟情，有的是他手上的女哨兵，也有的是隔壁班上的向导学生。在一个满是青春期孩子的校园里这样的事情很容易发生，一个单身帅气的老师总是会收到很多短暂的飘渺的喜欢，毕竟这还是可以做梦的年龄，所以Logan总是尽可能和缓地拒绝她们。

那天Scott又跑来他办公室就正好碰到Logan收到一个女向导学生的礼物：一对显然经过精心挑选过以搭配他眼睛的袖扣。Logan对着光把玩了一下，Scott的表情就有点不太对劲。Logan微微一笑，把袖扣收进了抽屉里。

“你不用袖扣。”Scott说。

“一份心意。”Logan答道，抽屉里还有一堆杂七杂八学生送的小玩意。Scott瞟了一眼，露出了不赞同的表情。

“我是个很有魅力的老师。”Logan龇牙一笑。

“会让人误会的。”Scott撇撇嘴。“你可以退回去。”

“然后？她们会抱着我哭。相信我，那更让人误会。”

“那你……不做些什么吗？”

“做什么？”Logan挑挑眉。“一段crush延续的时间不会超过三个月。”他在抽屉里翻了一下，挑出几个红色的心形石块端详了下。“每一个过来跟我告白的小家伙都发誓说会喜欢我一辈子，然后如果我不教他们了，只要一个月他们就会把我忘得干干净净。所以我什么都不用做，他们自己就会找到新的对象。”他假笑着叹气。“老师的悲哀啊。”

然后Scott就莫名其妙地发了火。刚泡的茶都没喝就气呼呼地冲了出去。

Logan把他给自己泡的茶喝掉了。他不喜欢这种方式，但有些事情他越早知道越好。

Scott生了大概三天的气没在Logan办公室里出现，Logan本来以为他不会再出现了，可周五快下班的时候他又跟没事人一样晃了进来。

“今天晚上有空吗？”他问Logan。Logan本来想说有事，但Scott闻起来有点紧张，Logan拒绝的话在嘴里转了一圈就变成了有空。

Scott看起来有些如释重负。“晚上六点，我去你宿舍找你。”他说完就一溜烟跑了，把若有所思的Logan留在原地。

六点不到的时候Logan就看到那小子在他楼下打转了。Logan抽了一根烟才下去。Scott穿着休闲装，戴着兜帽，正好把他的眼镜遮住，他的那只白鸟盘旋着落了下来。他看见Logan有些兴奋，但依然装得很酷的样子点头示意。

“明天不是要见面么？非得急着今天晚上约我出来？”Logan问。

“非得今天不可。”Scott笑，非常开心的样子。“我想告诉你……”

“等等，你吃过了没？”Logan打断了他。“我先带你去吃饭吧。”

Scott愣了一下，但从善如流地点头。

Logan带他去了附近的一家自助烧烤店。不管Scott会把盘子里的蔬菜吃得多么干净，没有青春期的少年会拒绝大块的肉。Logan一边喝着酒一边给肉翻面，撒些调料什么的。Scott放松地坐在他身边，等着他烤好就把肉叉进盘子里吃，有一句没一句地跟他说着学校里的事情。

店里放着一些Logan不知道的流行歌曲，Scott遇到会的就会跟着哼两句，十分惬意的样子。烤肉的速度并不快，他们花了差不多三个钟头才吃完。Logan结完帐，出来的时候就看到那小子站在门前等他。

“你今天晚上想做什么？”Logan问。

“本来有一堆。但是算了。”Scott含着一片薄荷叶，站在路沿石上伸展双臂，小心地一步交替着一步走直线。

Logan点燃了一根烟，把手抄在口袋里，很慢很慢地跟在他后面。

他们走了很久，一直走到一片刚刚收割完的草场，四周都是旷野，打下来的草堆成圆圆的卷，安静地四散着。天上有无垠星空，两个月亮发出绿莹莹的光。

“Melissa是世界上眼睛最好的鸟。” Scott忽然说。“她可以看到百米外草叶的颤动。”

“我又要说，你要是个哨兵多好。”

“我挺庆幸我是个向导的。”Scott转头深深地看了他一眼，从路沿石上跳了下来。

他对着天空伸手，整个人看起来高且颀长，他的白鸟落在他的手心。“Melissa，飞上去！”他命令道。Logan仰起头，看着那白鸟一飞冲天，直入星辰。

他抬起手来，他的猞猁早已跃跃欲试。“去吧。”Logan轻声道。那大猫就飞快地窜了出去，朝向白鸟飞翔的方向奔去。

“她跑得还挺快的。”Scott看着猞猁消失的方向说。

“她的力量可以杀死麋鹿。”Logan又掏出一根烟。“瘦小子？”Scott闻声回头。“借个火。”

Scott勾起了嘴角。他调整了一下护目镜，一道红光精确地点燃了Logan手里的烟。

“很方便。”Logan吸了一口，吐出一个烟圈。“你还可以做到什么？”

“任何和空间几何相关的事儿我都不会输。”Scott笑了起来。“想看吗？”

“这里很冷，你最好找个暖和点的地方。”

“我以为你是不怕冷的。”

“是你冻得连话都说不清楚了。”

 

最后Scott把他带去了一个废旧厂房。“这儿是Warren发现的地方。”Scott兴致勃勃地说。“以前是个蒸汽机械厂，但很久没用了，我们有时候会过来探险之类。”

“秘密基地，嗯？”

“差不多吧。不许笑。”Scott灵活地在钢铁框架中翻越，Logan紧跟着他。“我低年级的时候用这里练习镭射眼。”他说着，爬上一个巨大的水塔。Logan刚想叫他当心，他就爬到了顶端，下一刻就消失了。

Logan几步冲了上去，水塔里头黑洞洞的，什么都看不见。

“Summers！”Logan朝里面吼，只听见回声嗡嗡。“Scott！你还好吗？”

“这里！”Scott的声音从底部传来。“下来这里！”

Logan稍稍松了口气，随后又莫名地起了点怒火。“你在哪？”

一束红光从底部的黑暗中直射了出来，示意了一下方向。“顺着滑下来就好了！”Scott的声音在里头说。

“等我找到你我非得狠狠踢你的屁股。”Logan低声咒骂，顺着光滑的水塔壁滑了下去。水塔呈倒锥体，他越滑越快几乎控制不住速度，不得已伸出了爪子插进塔壁进行减速，留下金属相撞产生的火光。

他一直滑到撞上一个温热的身体才停下来。Scott叫了一声，和他一起飞了出去。“你重死了。”那小子抱怨着推开他。“酒喝太多吗？”

“我骨头里有合金。”Logan站了起来，花了点工夫适应黑暗，看到Scott正摸着墙壁站起身。“你在想什么？这里很危险！”

“我来过很多次了，说了我在这里练习镭射眼的。”Scott满不在乎。“带你来看这个。”

他对着光滑的塔壁发射出一缕中等的红光，红光沿着圆形的塔壁跳跃反射了十次又回到了原处。

“很不错。”Logan点头。

“这只是开始。”那小子来劲了。他又找了个角度发射了一缕稍稍大些的光，这一次反射了六次。但是Scott在红光反射到原处时又加了一道，于是碎裂开来，变成三道，每一道都循环反射了十二次。

Logan简直想给他喝彩。

“站到中间去，老师！我给你看个大的！”Scott朝他叫。Logan于是依言。

Scott开始不断地从各个角度射出红光，同时又在合适的角度加上新的光束，整个水塔里就很快就充满了各种粗细不同的红光，织成一张复杂精密的网。Logan站在水塔最中心，每一道红光都从他身边掠过，但没有一道擦到他。所有的红色几何光圈都以他为中心，从一开始的一根两根，到后来的成百上千，因为速度极快数量极多看起来就像在以不同的韵律旋转。他的感官已经来不及捕捉越来越复杂的光线，只能无限震撼地看着。美得令人心惊。

“怎么样，金刚狼老师，你喜欢吗？”Scott大声地问。他的声音在水塔内部引起嗡嗡的回声，好像把那个“喜欢吗”放大了很多倍，一遍一遍重复，在Logan的耳朵里一遍一遍地回荡。他射出最后一缕细光，所有的红光都迅速消失，一切又重回黑暗，就好像刚才那令人目眩的光的漩涡从不存在。他转过身，直视着Logan，嘴角一点压抑不住的自得的笑，看起来漂亮、年轻、骄傲、快乐、完美。

无与伦比。

Logan有一阵不知道该说什么好。他想拥抱他。他想扑上去吻他。他想问他我是不是唯一一个看过这个的人，他想说你不能对其他人这样笑因为我会疯掉。

他跟那些crush的小姑娘们是不同的。Logan一直都知道。

“……非常棒。”但他最后只能这样说。

他们花了点工夫爬出水塔，又原路返回学校。到了学校门口时已经过了凌晨，大门紧锁着。

“你要翻墙回去吗？”Logan问。“过了门禁时间了。”

“翻墙会被扣很多行为分。”Scott有些苦恼地说，仰起脸来看Logan。“你可以收留我一晚上吗？”

Logan抓了抓头发，想了想。“来吧。”他说着，从另一个方向带着那小子走回教师宿舍。

“我这儿很乱。”Logan说。“你睡床，我睡沙发。早上你几点起来？”

“6点半。”Scott对着Logan丢得乱七八糟的酒瓶和书本皱眉，小心地在一片杂乱中找了个立足点。

“那你就不用管我了，你醒来就自己走，别被人看到，回去换身衣服，还是8点战斗室见。”

Scott想要说些什么，Logan伸出一根手指制止了他。“别挑剔，别抱怨，多说一个字我就赶你出去。”Scott于是乖乖闭嘴，被Logan赶去洗澡刷牙。

“老师，热水……”

“往右边拧！”

“沐浴露用完了……”

“用肥皂！”

“润肤露在哪里？”

“没有那种东西！”

“牙刷……”

“用白色的，没用过！”

“没有牙线……”

“闭嘴！”

折腾了一番之后Scott穿着Logan的旧T恤晃晃荡荡地出来了。Logan扔给他一条毛巾擦头发，竭力避免让自己的视线落在他修长光裸的腿上。Scott好像很开心的样子盘腿坐在床上哼着什么小调。

“早点睡。今天晚上折腾太晚了。”Logan催促他，准备关灯出门。

“老师，谢谢你今晚上陪我出来，我很开心。”Scott摘掉了护目镜，紧闭着眼睛对着Logan的方向说话。“今天是……”

“我知道。”Logan看着他长长的睫毛和微笑的面庞看了一会儿。他关掉了灯。“17岁生日快乐，瘦小子。” 

 

 

6.

喜欢上自己的哨兵老师这事儿对Scott来说花了一点工夫才消化。因为无论从哪个角度来看Logan都不是他喜欢的类型。他喜欢Jean喜欢了整个低年级，人尽皆知，而Logan和Jean？天壤之别啊。

Logan是那个脾气暴躁，满身酒气，肆无忌惮地在禁烟标志下抽烟，一提到过去的连接就脸色阴沉，会在课上毫不犹豫地伸爪子和揍人的老师。他是长得有点过分帅，爪子也非常漂亮，但是依然——他和爪子叔叔是不同的。Scott没有一天不在强烈地意识到这一点。

爪子叔叔强大温和，虽然Scott很有可能把记忆里的他美化了，但Summers和他在一起时柔化了他的棱角，他并没有强烈的攻击性，他站在那里，存在感很强，但不会让人觉得受威胁。而Logan不一样，Logan几乎是无时无刻不在散发着我很强但我心情不好别来烦我的气场，可Scott知道他的心里是一片废墟。他浑身带刺的外壳和他那危险地悬在悬崖边上的精神所产生的反差让Scott深深地着迷。

他怎么能忍受得了那么多的痛苦还不崩溃？他怎么可以这样强硬又这样温柔？Scott注视着他。他在上课时候注视着他，看着他不怎么耐烦地调解冲突，伸出爪子又仔细地避开学生们。他在周末尽可能地延长和Logan在一起的单独训练时间，看着他闭上眼睛，严肃的面容难掩疲惫。他锲而不舍又小心翼翼地转移Logan的注意力，使用复杂的计划绕过他过强的警戒线对他进行精神抚慰。Logan发现过几次，警告过他，但他事实上确实是在Scott身边越来越放松，意味着他哪怕并不情愿，也情不自禁地被向导的精神抚慰所吸引。

Scott喜欢这个。他喜欢自己可以做到一些好事帮助别人。而且Logan真的很帅，爪子也真的很漂亮，他放松的笑真的很动人，不是吗？

好吧，他大概不止一点地喜欢他。

最大的问题是他不能让Logan知道。Logan已经很明确地表达出他不想连接，纯粹出于教师责任才帮助Scott训练向导能力，如果他真的发现Scott对他产生非分之想，Scott很担心他会立刻把自己转去向导部，这学期在他手里的几门课估计都得挂掉。

有时候真的特别难，尤其是在周末，两人训练的时候，Logan越放松，Scott越紧张，生怕被哨兵敏锐的感官嗅出什么来。很多次他和Logan摔在一起，Logan紧贴着他，他都不由自主地兴奋，该死的，毕竟他在青春期。最危险的时候他甚至非得模拟一个自己不受影响的映射丢给Logan才勉强蒙混过关。

他控制不住地让自己的生活绕着Logan打转，Warren和Bobby抱怨Scott已经很久没有和他们一起出去玩了，而Jean在不知不觉间和Hank走得特别近，Scott甚至还是从Logan嘴里听说的。

“你得看好你的女朋友。”一个周末单独训练结束后Logan一边开了罐酒一边看似无意地说。

“什么？”Scott花了点工夫才把视线从他湿润的嘴唇上移开。

“那个红发妞儿。”Logan说。“女生都是这样，得花时间陪着，送点礼物之类。”

“Jean？”Scott皱眉。“她怎么了？”

“你的女朋友你问我？”Logan挑眉。“我只是觉得你每个周末都跟我耗在一起，平时的课程压力也不小吧？这学期你还想拿全A？加上预备役的训练什么的，你有空陪她吗？”

Scott抿了抿唇。

“她……其实不是我的女朋友。”他终于承认。

“你当上队长那一天你们俩那个吻可是全校都看见了。”Logan喝了口酒。“……分手了吗？那天我看到她和蓝毛球走在一起。”他听上去有点担心。“怪不得你最近看起来有点心思重重。”

Scott不想告诉他那其实是他和Jean之间唯一的一个吻，并且他心思重重是因为他沉浸在喜欢上自己老师并且还得小心瞒着他这样一个糟糕的事实里。

“刚分手。”Scott说了个谎。“所以你要不要安慰我？”

Logan好像真的思考了一下。

“我的精神动物不是猫，是只猞猁。”他没头没脑地说。

“什么？”

“她的名字叫Rory。”

“啊？”Scott愣住了。

“你之前不是问过我吗？”Logan喝空了酒，把空罐丢进垃圾筒。“我可以让你摸一下。”

Scott怔在那里半天没动。

“你是要还是不要？”Logan不耐烦地说。

Scott忙不迭地点头。他不是不知道触碰精神动物的敏感性，但是Logan表现得很随意，就好像Rory真的只是只宠物猫，可以让Scott摸一摸来安慰他的情绪。

Logan挥挥手，Rory就踱了过来，仰着脸看Scott。Scott深吸了口气，蹲了下来，又有点不确定地看Logan。“真的可以摸吗？”

“别摸尾巴，她会咬你。”这不是Scott想问的问题，但是……管他的。

Scott于是屏住呼吸，抬手摸到Rory的头。那猞猁在他手里蹭了蹭脑袋，满足地闭上眼睛。他并不能真的感受到她浓密的毛，但一股温暖好似越过接触直接在他心里绽开。

“天啊。”Scott低呼出声。这是他第一次直接触碰别人的精神动物。

“很管用。”Logan微微一笑。

Scott完全震惊了。“是……因为是我？还是她本身的特性？”

“因为是你。”Logan说，弯下腰来摸了摸自己的猞猁，Rory蹭着他的裤腿发出咪呜的声音。“你没有恶意，又是个向导，这其实是模拟连接的一种方式，对精神损伤很有帮助。”

Scott简直想扑过去亲他。他真的想。但Logan察觉到什么，警惕地瞟了他一眼，Scott就老老实实地站在了原地。他止不住地想要笑，全身心都又快乐又感动。

“噢金刚狼老师……”

“你要是想说什么恶心话就没有下次了。”Logan威胁地瞪他。

“原来还有下次？”

“没有了！”

“……老师，我觉得你有时候挺甜的。”

“闭嘴，臭小子，皮痒了吗？”

 

17岁生日那天Scott鼓足勇气把Logan约了出来，虽然完全没按他的计划走，但结果比他想象得还要好。Logan请了他吃饭，允许他留宿，一整个晚上都风趣又宽容，他甚至记得Scott的生日！Scott不知道他是否还能要求再多。他想着如果保持这样下去也很不错，至少他知道Logan对他是特殊的。

但是后来发生了一场意外，完全打乱了他的计划。那也是一次周末的训练，前几天Scott刚刚带领向导预备役和哨兵预备役比赛了一场，累得筋疲力尽，还得强撑着和Logan复原战术，推盘演算。Logan其实并不擅长这个，他属于那种直接冲出去把别人都干掉的哨兵，但不妨碍他对各种战术都经验丰富，虽然他最多的指导就是：“这里有个缺口，直接冲出去干掉他们就好。”

然后Scott就得一百零一次地告诉他：“不行我们这是团队合作，必须要把后续的影响也考虑在内。”

然后十有八九Logan会发牢骚，然后十有八九他们会吵起来，然后十有八九Logan伸爪子威胁再也不跟他训练Scott威胁要把他告上圣殿。

只不过那次大概是Logan注意到Scott实在太累，非常难得地耐心，安静地听完Scott用前几天喊了太久变得沙哑的声音复盘之后，简明扼要地指出他的几个战术失误，解释了一下他的理由就坐在那边不动。

“老师？”Scott抬头看他。

“讲完了。你做得很好。”Logan说。他很少夸奖Scott，Scott略微有点脸红。

“呃，谢谢？”他不确定地答复。

“向导能力今天还要练习吗？”Logan问。

“嗯，我想再试验一下情绪控制。”

“有时候别把自己逼得太紧了。”Logan抬起手来摸了摸他的头发。他现在好像很喜欢这样做，而Scott每次都会因为这个动作而心跳过速。

“但估计跟你讲这个也没用。”Logan松了松肩膀，盘起腿，做好准备姿势。

Scott深吸了口气。他也盘腿坐好，把手放在Logan手上，努力清空意识，让自己的神经触角进入Logan的感官通道。

这一次他没有受到任何阻拦，他一直深入，直到那块屏障的废墟。自从上次Scott试图建立屏障失败之后Logan再没有允许他这样深入过，但是从那时起到现在Scott已经训练了很久，他运用能力比之前要熟练很多，Logan允许他进入的地方也越来越深入。

他开始尝试吸收那些垃圾信息和黑暗的情绪，这过程并不舒服，在他精神很好的情况下他都难以承受，更何况是在他精疲力竭的时候。

Logan警告地握紧了他的手。“别做这个。”他轻声说。“我放你进来不是让你做这个的。”

但是Scott真的受够每次都得小心翼翼地做一堆计划才能抚慰这个固执得要死的哨兵，他刚跟一整队的哨兵进行比赛，情绪控制和抚慰了差不多十个人，没一个人有Logan这么难搞。好吧，Logan是老师，情有可原，但看在上帝份上，Scott Summers自始至终最想抚慰的就只有他一个人而已！

他被持续不断涌上来的黑暗弄得发躁，Logan又在威胁他要放手，他累得要死，又对自己无药可救地被Logan吸引而心烦意乱，他开始想法子不顾一切地攻击那些黑暗。他有镭射眼，不是吗？这只是Logan脑子里的想法不是吗？那些垃圾不也是被具象化的吗？所以只要他想得足够用力，理论上他完全可以把镭射眼也带入进感官通道，非得纯靠精神来吸收要吸收到什么时候！

Logan僵住了。“你在……做什么？”

Scott不管不顾地在屏障面前睁开了眼睛。一片红光闪过，黑暗消失无踪。岂止是黑暗，现在里头什么都不剩，红光所到之处一片空荡寂茫。

Logan惨叫了一声，整个人都向后倒去，当时就失去了意识，Scott一把抓住他，把他带进怀里。现在他可不能断开感官通道的接触。

还没沉浸在终于消掉了那些黑暗垃圾的喜悦里，Scott突然后知后觉地意识到——他好像不小心把Logan的精神也给轰没了。

天啊天啊，千万不要。Scott飞快地在原址上建起屏障，心里无限恐慌。

他把Logan放下，手依然抓紧着他的手，Logan一动不动，紧闭着眼睛，感官通道轻轻颤动了一下，就完全消失了。

Scott吓坏了。他都做了些什么啊？他灭掉了一个哨兵的精神！这比杀人还要恶劣。Charles知道他做了这种事会对他失望透顶的，说不定还会把他的脑子弄成浆糊。他怎么会觉得把镭射眼带进Logan的感官通道是个好主意？精神是那么脆弱的东西，最成熟的介绍人也得小心对待，而Logan那么信任他允许他深入……

“……老师，Logan，醒醒呀。”他控制不住地哭了出来。他大概一辈子都没法原谅自己了。“对不起，对不起，我再也不敢了，你醒醒啊。”

Logan的身体依然温热着，但他的眼睛一直没有睁开。Scott伏在他身上试图用他教过的办法给他做人工呼吸。他按压着Logan的胸口，把气送进他的嘴里，他已经完全错乱到忘记Logan死掉的不是肉体而是精神了。

他一直哭，他大概除了7岁爪子叔叔离开8岁得知Logan有向导之外没再这么哭过。他在心里痛恨着自己，又悲伤又绝望。“拜托你醒来，你揍我多少次都可以……”他哭得脑门发疼。“拜托你不要死……”

拜托，不要让我刚刚找到你就失去你。他泪眼朦胧地祈祷，巨大的痛苦和内疚攥住了他，几乎让他不能呼吸。他杀了人，他杀掉了Logan。他因为自己的自以为是和自负把心爱的人的精神杀掉了。他怎么会这么蠢？

“……我要杀了你。”不知过了多久，Scott的脑子都因为悲痛过度而晕晕乎乎了，Logan的声音沙哑又阴沉地响起，Scott一惊，抬起头来，看到Logan睁开了眼睛，正在一如既往地凶狠地瞪着他。

他扑了上去，想要亲吻他，然后在下一刻被掀翻了下去。

“你他妈的……”Logan摇摇晃晃地站起身来，捂着脑袋龇牙咧嘴。“如果我没有自愈因子你就完蛋了。”

“……对不起。”Scott说，他太高兴了，他依然在毫无形象地疯狂流着眼泪，但看到Logan还活着他已经什么都不管了。

Logan闭了闭眼睛，显然还在慢慢恢复他的精神并且适应新的屏障。他深深地吸了口气，重新睁开了眼睛，看着坐在一旁满脸泪的Scott，看起来很想揍他，但看他哭得太惨又下不去手，表情纠结了半天，最后无可奈何地叹了口气。

“别哭了，啊？”他俯下身，按在护目镜边缘。“我要摘掉这个。”Scott闭上了眼睛，感觉到熟悉的重量消失。

Logan的手在他的眼睛底下划过，擦掉依然在源源不断涌出来的泪水。

“我还活着啊。”Logan有些无奈地说。“你真是个危险的疯子，居然在我脑子里使用镭射眼。这种事情千万不能对其他哨兵做，不然你这辈子都别想当个向导了。”

Scott抽抽鼻子，点点头。他这辈子都不想再来第二次这种事。

Logan犹豫了下，还是抱了抱他。Scott把眼泪鼻涕都蹭在他衣服上，十分丢脸又十分庆幸，Logan森林一般的气息环绕着他，令他终于渐渐平静。

“……不过现在我有屏障了，这点得感谢你。”Logan在轻声地说着些安慰的话，Scott完全没听进去。

“……我喜欢你。”他小声地说。他不管了，挂科也好，Logan把他调班也好，他没法忍受再失去。

“小心说话，瘦小子。”Logan警告他，但他并没有松开扶住Scott的手臂。

Scott直起身子，挣脱了他的手。“我的护目镜在哪里？”

Logan递给他。他擦了擦因为哭了太久变得酸痛的眼睛，戴上护目镜，睁开眼睛看向面前的哨兵。

“我喜欢你，金刚狼老师。”他一字一句地说。“我是认真的。”

“我想和你交往。并且我希望，如果我拿到自由选择的名额，你可以考虑做我的哨兵。”

 

7.

Logan一个头两个大。

自从Scott惊世骇俗地轰飞了他的屏障废墟之后他有了新的屏障。这是好事。困扰他很久的感官过载引起的头疼没有了，清净了很多，但是积压了数年的东西一下子全部消失，他整个人都变得空落了不少，那些Kayla死去的悲伤和痛苦日积月累地压在他身上，成为他本身的一部分，突然拿去就好像变得不是他自己了一样。

他以前没觉得自己有这么敏锐，他能听见更多，闻到更多，察觉到更多。但是同样的，他空置出来的内心渴望着被连接带来的暖意所填满，他感觉更空虚。

Scott在更加惊世骇俗地发表了他的告白之后就一脸镇定地宣布他以后不会再和Logan进行向导能力的训练了。因为显然这小子从来就不需要Logan的陪练，他只是找个借口接近Logan而已。Logan刚刚要松一口气以为他可以休息一会儿就发现：他妈的Scott Summers在他面前晃荡的频率高得令人发指！

在Logan禁止他去宿舍找自己之后Scott就每天三次往Logan办公室报到：他以前就经常过来东摸西摸，但眼下更为夸张。Logan不理他他就拿各种借口让Logan避无可避。问作业（就好像他不是做得最好的那几个人之一），问问题（该死的Logan知道他几乎算是过目不忘），或者就是干脆路过过来打招呼（一天之内路过三次！），他还会趁Logan不在自发地把Logan乱七八糟的办公桌收拾好，分门别类地连文件夹都整理得整整齐齐……Logan简直要被他烦死。

“Summers是在追你吗？”同办公室的Ororo在Logan一周内第三次忍无可忍地把那个小混蛋踢出去之后好奇地问。

“不要问。”Logan很想抽烟，但碍于Ororo是严格的禁烟执行者，他还不想被她用雷劈。

“哇哦。”Ororo挑了挑眉。“那就是了。”她看向Scott远去的背影。“我们的向导预备役队长哎，他的白鸟真可爱，你真的不考虑下？”

“他才17岁！”Logan冲她叫。“我还不至于缺向导缺到这个地步！”

“嗯哼。”Ororo回到自己的桌前。“你觉得他有多大可能拿到自由选择的名额？”

“我不想讨论这个。”Logan举手投降。

“一个年级只有三个名额。”Ororo自顾地说。“他们这一届他和Jean Gray是最出色的吧？”

“拜托，Oro。”

Ororo笑了起来。“其实你们只要不做到最后一步没什么关系。”她露出怀念的笑容。“年轻真好啊。我以前也迷恋过我的向导老师，只可惜他已经连接了。”

Logan捂住了脑袋。

 

这事儿不能这么下去。Logan开始在冰箱里找不到啤酒以及在办公桌上发现新泡好的茶和一个蠢得要死的条子写着“喝茶有利健康”时下定了决心。

这学期最后一堂课结束之后Scott磨磨蹭蹭在教室里不肯走，Logan找了个借口赶走了其他人。“你待会跟我出去。”他警告地用教案指了指Scott。“别想太多，别做小动作，我盯着你呢。”

Scott笑得有点过分开心，Logan强忍着不把教案拍在他那张英俊过头的脸上。

“你知道，Logan，其实去年夏天我考了飞行执照。”当Logan打算坐进他那个破破烂烂的小飞行器驾驶舱里时Scott有点牙疼似地说。

“屁话什么？要么上来要么我丢你下去。”Logan瞪了他一眼，Scott耸耸肩，走到副驾驶座坐好。

“所以，我们这是要去哪里？”Scott一边在Logan的机舱里东摸西摸一边看似无意地说。

“到了就知道了。”

 

他把Scott带去了三年前他失去Kayla的地方。如今那里已经重新动土，建起一座机械工厂，烟雾缭绕地吐着蒸汽。尘归尘，土归土，如今想要寻觅曾经的一缕记忆都变得杳无痕迹。

“这里是什么地方？”Scott问，意识到他的情绪有点不对。

“Kayla死在这里。”Logan说，抚摸着灰色的墙壁。

Scott愣了愣。“我很抱歉。”他低声地说。

“免了。”Logan挥挥手。他看向那些灰色的建筑和巨大的机械。“反正现在这里什么也看不到。”那些鲜血，那些愤怒与悲伤，都跟这些无机的东西一样变得模糊，难以追寻。Scott静静地待在他身边，聪明地什么话也没说。

良久，Logan转过身，看向他。“听着，瘦小子，我想告诉你，我不会接受你，所以你不用天天来缠着我。” 

Scott抿住了唇。“是因为……你还是忘不了Kayla吗？”他听起来有点伤心。

Logan深深地呼吸。“我依然爱着她。”Scott的表情变得苦涩，而Logan不得不强迫自己把话说完。“但是我带你过来是为了感谢你在我脑子里轰掉的那些，我不再会为她哀悼。她……大概也不想看到我变成那样。”

他仰起头，看向高耸入云的烟囱。Kayla会原谅他的吧？对他所作出的决定。

Scott偏了偏头，想了一会儿。“……那是因为我是你学生的缘故？”

“这很重要。”Logan点头，他点燃一根烟抽了起来。“本来你作为向导在班里就是特殊人群，如果和我在一起会引起更不必要的议论。公平，你知道吗？你非常努力，但和老师的私情会毁了这一切。任何老师给你高分，你取得的任何成就别人都会认为这是因为我跟你的关系，这对你来说不公平。”

Scott想要争辩什么，Logan抬起一只手阻止了他。“我知道你有多想做个好向导，所以我不能这样对你。这学期我会按照你的表现如实给分，但是不要再想和我有更多的关系。”

Scott微微低头，他闻起来有些难过。Logan强迫自己别去安慰他。

“……你一直在强调这些客观的理由。”那孩子最终说，嘴唇有些颤抖。“那你自己呢？你让我利用你的哨兵能力，你让我进入你的感官通道，你允许我触碰你的屏障。你懒得要命但是每周末早上都8点钟赶过来陪我做训练，你这样做了一整个学期。你甚至带我去见你的老朋友，教我打球，请我吃饭，陪我过生日，把Rory让给我摸！”

他深深地吸了口气，看向Logan：“在我给你建立了屏障之后你带我来这里，来这个Kayla死去你一辈子都不想再来的地方告诉我你不再哀悼她。金刚狼老师，你敢看着我说你不喜欢我？”

Logan叹了口气。这孩子永远都一针见血。太出色的战略家。他把雪茄塞进手里熄灭，短暂的疼痛提醒着他有什么是他该做的，有什么是他不该做的。

“这句话我只说一次。”他直视着少年的护目镜，意识到Scott全神贯注地看着自己。

“我在乎你超过你想象。”他承认了。一个退让。“但是我不会和你在一起。”一个决定。

“……如果下学期我回到向导课程里呢？如果我拿到自由选择名额呢？”

“我的回答是一样的。”Logan严肃地说。“你太年轻了，如果你在世界游历了十年，再来找我，也许我的回答会不同，但是现在？你跟我的精神牵连了太多，不知不觉受我的影响太深所以才迷恋我。你还不成熟，你分辨不出其中的区别，但我有责任告诉你。我不是个好哨兵，我已经失去过一次向导了，而你会成为一个更好的向导，你会有更好的未来。”

“这些都是借口！”Scott叫出声。

“随便你怎么想。”Logan答道，抬手抓过头发。“我的决定已经告诉你了。”

“……吻我。”过了一会儿后Scott说。他的胸膛上下起伏着。“要我接受你的决定你必须要吻我一次。这是我唯一的要求。”

Logan顿住了。他凝视着满身都散发出愤怒和不甘的少年，再一次想起Scott Summers要是认定什么事得有多难缠。

他走上前，托起Scott的下巴，吻上他的嘴唇。

少年的吻青涩而热烈，他的唇比Logan想象中更为柔软，他迫不及待地张开了嘴，Logan的舌头滑了进去，他立刻生涩地追逐Logan的味道，进入Logan的嘴里，模仿着他的动作，搅得Logan心口发疼，身体发热。他抓住Logan的头发，手指深深地陷进去，身体紧紧地贴着他，修长的手臂像落水之人抱紧浮木一般抱紧Logan的脖子，不顾一切又战战兢兢。

Logan几乎要为此呻吟。如此合拍，如此动人，可他总归是要放手的。

就是在那时候，Logan闻到了一股浓烈的海洋气味。柠檬，果酒和柑橘叶的味道混合着海风的微微咸腥，在一瞬间弥散过他的感官，Logan还没来得及松手就失去了自我控制。他的哨兵本能完全地复苏了。他渴求这个，他全部的感官都不自觉地开到最大，如饥似渴地吸收着向导的味道……直到他的牙齿落在少年的脖颈处就快要咬下去时他已经变得朦胧的意识才猛然察觉到发生了什么：Scott打开了屏障，开放了感官通道。他在寻求连接。

Logan花掉了所有的自制力才从他身上把自己拔下来。

Scott Summers是个极其出色的向导。他一直把自己的信息素收得极紧，几不可闻，意味着当他真的散发出信息素的时候，几乎没有哨兵可以抵抗。

“你他妈的……”Logan眼睛都红了。他后退两步，伸出了爪子。

Scott的表情已经开始迷茫，Logan意识到自己也在不自觉地散发信息素。克制着自己不扑上去已经让他连骨头都开始发痒。

他毫不犹豫地把爪子插进了大腿里。鲜血汩汩而出，冲散了两人胶着的信息素气味，Scott的表情清醒了些，然后看到Logan的状况，脸色立刻就白了。他迅速地收回了感官通道，那股味道很快地消失了。

Logan半跪在地上喘息，失血和差点进入结合热让他头晕目眩。Scott犹豫了一下，走上前来想要扶他。

“滚。”Logan哑着嗓子低吼。“你有飞行执照，你自己把飞行器开回去。”他把钥匙远远地抛给了那小子。

Scott摇晃了一下。Logan克制着自己不去关注他脸上的表情。他能闻得到，但是该死的，他不能这样做！他就是不能。

Scott渐渐走远了。Logan把爪子一拳插进了地里，痛得要命，但他已经毫无知觉。

 

Logan本来觉得他大概有一阵不会再看到那小子了。这让他的心有点解脱，又有点失落。但他第二天傍晚回到宿舍，就看到一个熟悉的身影在门前晃荡。

Logan叹了口气，走了上前。

“我来还钥匙。”Scott赶在他说话之前就飞快地开口。他晃了下手里的飞行器钥匙。Logan伸出手来，Scott就把它放进他手里。Logan想要抽回手，被Scott抓住了。

“金刚狼老师，我想道歉。”那小子可怜巴巴地说。“昨天我真的不是故意的。”

“故意让我吻你还是故意开放感官？”

“我没想开放感官通道……”Scott小声说，他闻起来有些伤心。“但是你靠得太近了。然后我一想到那可能是我能得到的唯一一个吻就兴奋过度了……”

Logan看了他半晌，最后还是缴械投降。他打开门侧身让Scott进去。

“你就是不打算放弃是吧？”Logan说着，给自己拿了瓶酒，丢给Scott一瓶果汁。

“我不知道怎么放弃。”Scott听起来真的很苦恼。“你可以听我说吗？”

Logan点点头。既来之则安之。

“我昨晚上一晚上没睡，我对自己说你态度已经很清楚了，我需要放弃了。然后我今天本来想把钥匙放你桌上就走的，但是最后我还是走到了这里。因为我觉得如果不再见你一面把话说清楚的话你可能以后都不会理我了。”

“现在见到了。”Logan把瓶盖用爪子削开，喝了一口。“继续，你想说什么？”

Scott抿了抿唇，他酝酿了一下才艰难地开口。“……其实我不知道。我只是知道我要见到你，之后怎么办我都不知道。”

“老师，你可能不太相信，但我完全不知道该怎么办了。”他看起来难得地不知所措，闻起来也不安极了。

“说说看。”

“我一直在想，你其实完全不是我的类型……”

Logan不满地咳了一声。

“你很粗鲁，卫生习惯很差，脾气很大，酗酒还抽烟，精神里几乎就是一团糟，懒得要命，记性很烂，上课虽然挺好但真的太凶了……”

“喂！”

“可是你告诉我怎么才能够不像现在这样喜欢你？”

Logan闭上了嘴。Scott看起来像是被什么击溃了一样，完全没有平日的有条不紊和冷静自持。

“我知道你糟糕极了，我知道你烦我烦得要命，可我该怎么办？我不敢送你花，不敢黏你太紧，我想抚慰你都得计划个无数次！我是个向导啊老师！”那孩子激动了起来，Logan想要插嘴被他挥手打断。

“……我知道你觉得我小，什么都不知道，我也不想这样小啊！可是如果我不是17岁，如果我27岁，也许我就不会这样喜欢你了，也许我可以更酷一点装得好像我不在乎！也许我会用更多的计划慢慢接近你，然后再让你离不开我，你知道我擅长那个！那样会好些吗？可一想到明天、后天，你总是会遇上比我更成熟的向导，而我毕业之后就再也见不到你了，我就一天都不想等下去！”他摊开双手，又绝望又悲伤。

“但是我能怎么办？我现在该死的什么计划都没有！我甚至不知道要怎么面对你，你亲我一下我就开了感官通道！简直一团糟，我恨不得你当时就戳死我……怎么办啊老师？告诉我，你要我怎么办呢老师？你说什么我都会听的！”

Logan沉默着注视着他，Scott的声音已经带了点哭腔，他不敢抬头看Logan的眼睛。

“我一直在想你，没法停下来，我真的很讨厌自己这样。我甚至想过对你开感官通道直接让你投降，但你会生气，你会不理我，然后我就不敢了。可是你喜欢我，又不要我，你要我怎么办呢老师？我也想放弃啊，我受的所有教育和我的一切理智都在告诉我该放弃，但是我做不到啊！一看到你我下的决心就全都没了，我以前从来都不会这样的！你现在根本不想见我，我还跑过来跟你说这些真的蠢透了，但我就是想见你啊，被你讨厌也想见你，怎么办啊老师？我真的很喜欢你，我没办法控制，我讨厌这样的自己讨厌得要命，你告诉我，我该怎么办啊老师？”他终于忍不住哭了出来。

Logan站在那里很久都没有动。Scott发泄完了，见他没有反应，伤心欲绝地起身。“谢谢你老师，你一直都对我很好。”他说着，勉强地微笑，打算离开。“我不会再缠着你了。”

Logan喝了口被握了太久已经发温的酒。“……Summers是怎样一个人？”他问道，并没有看向Scott。“他和另一个我是怎么相处的？”

Scott握着门把手想了一会儿。“Summers……很冷静，话不太多，但经常和爪子叔叔吵架，他们俩打架能把房子给拆了。但我知道他们感情很好。”他擦了擦脸上的眼泪。“我其实记得不太清，但是能感觉到，他们的连接很稳定。”

“……我觉得我和你也会天天吵架。”Logan再喝了一口酒。“哪个世界都一样。”

Scott转回头看着他，脸上放出光来。这个敏锐过头的臭小子。

“这大概违反了一百条教师守则，足够我犯十次哨兵失职，还有你最好保证我不会被你爸爸们给弄死。不能在任何场合曝光你懂吗？还有下学期给我老实回向导部，不许选我的课。”Logan喝光了剩下的酒，趁着酒精上脑的时候一口气说完。Scott顿在那里，好像不敢置信。

“我大概明天就会后悔。”Logan叹了口气。“你去努力争取自由选择名额吧。在此之前，我不会和你……”

他还没说完，Scott几乎是用跳的把他扑倒在地上。

 

（爆了快一倍。。。但是分两章就虐了啊我们还是要继续蠢萌甜嘛！

 

8.

 

“Scott，停止这样笑。”Warren一脸受不了的表情敲了敲Scott的脑袋。“你笑得我毛骨悚然。”

“你可以不要看。”Scott说，依然忍不住嘴角上翘。

“我受够你了。”Bobby哀叹了一声。“不是你借我作业抄的份上我真想用冰把你冻住。”

“我可以用镭射眼化开。”Scott几乎要哼起小调。

“Jean——！”Warren开始叫。“Jean，快来把这家伙的脑子洗干净！”

“Jean不会对我这么残忍的。”Scott抬起头来，正好看到红发女孩款款而来，他起身在她面颊上亲了一口。“Jean最会为我高兴了对不对？”

Jean露出了受不了的表情。“如果你再在脑子里大喊那些不合时宜的画面我真的会忍不住关闭你的脑子的。”

“你知道，我是一个正常的青少年。”Scott快乐地笑。“Hank去哪里了？”

“读书室，你知道的。”Jean在他旁边拉了张椅子坐下来。“好吧，现在你要老实交代，前几天你还十分正常，现在就完全像个坐不住的小猴子，发生什么了，亲爱的Scottie？”

“嗯，虽然原则上我必须得保密，但你们不会说出去的对不对？”

“保密个啥啊，你绕着某人打转了一整个学期，我们都知道。”

“呃，但是现在有点不同了，事实上，我和金……”

“啊啊啊我不要听！”Warren捂住了耳朵叫起来。“太可怕了我没法把这个画面想象出来！金刚狼啊！你说的是那个超级可怕的金刚狼啊！上学期他挂了我两门啊你知道吗！他简直就是个噩梦！”

“Warren，冷静。你是个哨兵，你下学期还有三分之一的课在他手上，你不想再见他一年的话最好还是更努力一点。”Scott拍拍他的肩。“更何况无论从哪个角度来说我的男朋友都不能称之为噩梦。”

“……男朋友？！你是不是说了男朋友？！！天啊这个世界不会好了！”Warren挥舞着手大叫。

“……上帝，他真的说了。”Bobby在旁边目瞪口呆。“你觉得我跟你关系这么好你的男朋友能不能把我的成绩从C改到B？”他满怀希望地问。

Scott无视了他，只冲着Warren大叫。“你对此很有意见？”

“意见非常大！Scott Summers你是我遇上过品位最差的家伙！然后找了个比你品位还差的家伙！你们俩简直就是毫无审美的代名词！我简直不能想象我未来的生活！漂亮的妹子们会弃我而去的！”

“我要揍你哦，Worthington！”

“Warren，停止抱怨。”Jean插嘴道。“我想知道细节！”她两眼放光地问。“你居然成功了？你做了什么？我读过金刚狼老师的心，他不是那么好搞的人！”

Scott顿住了。在场三个人也停下来，表情不同地注视着他。

Scott深呼吸，抚胸做了个咏叹调的姿势声情并茂地说：“用一颗真心打动他。”

Bobby在Warren开始惨叫之前反映迅速地放了一整块冰，把Scott封在里头。Scott熟练地一甩头用镭射眼切碎，哗啦啦满地冰渣。

“我说的是真的！”Scott叫起来，试图在Warren张开翅膀前逃跑，Bobby开始不断放冰攻击他，Jean满脸飞红地在间隙里追问各种问题。Scott用镭射眼一边打碎Bobby的攻击一边被Warren抓住衣领拎起来往窗口飞去，Scott转头试图给他一下，被Warren躲过，镭射眼射偏了，把放在桌上的一个瓶子扫了下去，摔碎了。

“那是我新买的面霜！”Jean叫了起来。“Scott Summers你这个混蛋！”她大叫着用隔空移物把Warren和Scott一起扔到了天花板上。

“……这里发生什么了？”Hank走了进来，面对乱七八糟的房间一脸不敢置信。

“嗨，欢迎回来，兄弟。”从天花板上掉下来正好摔到Warren翅膀上的Scott一脸羽毛地抬起头朝他笑。“放假真好不是吗？”

 

他们五个人现在在距离学校一段距离的度假胜地旅行。Scott给Charles通讯说要和朋友们一起做假期旅行顺便去Jean家住几天所以暂时回不来，Charles很爽快地给了他新的一笔零用钱并且叮嘱他要对Jean的家人好一点。Jean冷哼着表示Scott Summers你欠了我好大一个人情，因为Scott只打算在她家吃一次晚饭，剩下时间都是为他去找Logan打的掩护。

Scott给了她一个非常紧的拥抱，并且允诺下学期在她想减肥的时候陪她吃一个月沙拉，Jean就一脸勉强地把他踢走了。

他们依然还是以学校的宿舍来分房间。Hank和Scott住一间，Bobby和Warren一间，Jean一个人一间。Scott被Logan提醒后才后知后觉地发现Hank和Jean关系真的十分暧昧，具体表现为Hank在有Jean在的场合总是会显得特别聪明，而Jean总是特别温柔，Warren会很刻意地在他俩莫名其妙的沉默时大声咳嗽或者唱歌，Bobby会装作没看见顾左右而言他。所以反倒Scott是最正常的一个。

好吧，大概他也不算太正常，鉴于他已经盯着通讯装置盯了有十五分钟了。

即时通讯装置非常的昂贵，Logan也不是那种乐意把即时通讯装置带在身边的人，所以Scott只能指望他还记得这里的联系方式。Logan向来不太愿意主动联系别人，又热爱四处游历，Scott问他家在哪里他想了半天都没想出来什么地方可以称之为家。Scott本来还想到趁机到他家玩几天，这下没辙了，只能再三要求他记得联络这里。

自从Logan答应跟他交往才过了一周，他们分开才几天，但Scott已经迫不及待地想再见到他。他坐立不安，一天跑过去问十次有没有人联系他，酒店的人被他问得烦不胜烦，最后干脆把那个厚重的通讯设备搬到了他们这层楼。

Warren已经放弃嘲笑他了，Bobby竭力绕着他走，只有好心的Hank还时不时过来陪他说说话，顺便旁敲侧击一下Jean的想法。好吧，Scott知道后一个才是他的目的。

但是Logan一直没有联系他。前三天没有，Scott自我安慰说他可能在忙，第四天还是没有，Scott开始疑神疑鬼，第五天，Scott开始觉得他是不是出事了，但想到Logan的自愈因子，他十分确定Logan还活着，只是不打算联系他。

这让他非常恼火，非常非常恼火。因为该死的，他们不是在交往吗？交往的意思不就是你得跟我黏在一起如果不能黏在一起也得记得联系我吗？

他暴躁不安，出去玩都心神不宁，被羞答答的Hank和Jean刺激得眼热，他可是那个有男朋友的人，这俩还没好上都可以这么亲密！

Warren一直在幸灾乐祸，作为Worthington家的儿子他当然是有即时通讯设备的，玩的过程中还能同时和三个女孩子们聊着天，所以看Scott脸色阴沉就特别开心。“这就是找金刚狼老师做男朋友的代价。虽然两周时间就分手以你的标准来说也确实快了点。”他凉飕飕地说。Scott毫不犹豫地冲上去和他打了一架，Warren把他丢飞了出去，他轰掉了他一大把羽毛，最后是Bobby及时出手把他俩都字面意义上地冷冻了下来。

Warren最后付了酒店的赔偿费，当然，因为Scott威胁他要是再啰嗦一句话下学期所有的公共课作业都不能借Scott的来抄了，连Jean的都借不到，也别指望Scott帮他约会打掩护。Warren没纠结几秒就迅速地掏出钱包对着脸色铁青的酒店工作人员露出最漂亮的笑容说：“小姐你的头发颜色真漂亮，我可以送你一张Worthington的积分卡，附赠一根专属于我的羽毛。可以考虑给我打八折吗？”

就某种意义而言，天使确实是无往不利的。

 

一直到第五天晚上，Scott坐在床上烦躁地翻书，Hank在旁边写东西，他们的窗子玻璃忽然被什么砸了一下。Scott循声望去，什么也没有。

他想了想，站起身来开门走进阳台，然后就看到Logan站在下面。

“嗨，瘦小子。”Logan扬起脸来，轻松地笑笑。

Scott花了点工夫才不让自己立刻跳下去。

“嗨。”Scott板着脸看他。他对自己说他要冷酷一点，他可不是那个看到几天不见的男朋友就愚蠢地心头发痒想扑上去的人。他现在应该在生气，生气知道吗？就是必须要冷酷，直到Logan意识到他的错误并且试图弥补为止。

Logan只是眨了下眼睛，看着他，没说话。

“你五天没联系我！”Scott忍不住开口。

“所以我现在过来了。”

Scott在护目镜后翻了个白眼。“你是不是忘了这里的联系方式？”

“太复杂，记不住。”Logan很随意地说。

“我写给你了！”Scott泄气地压低了嗓音叫。“写了三个！黑体字！放在你钱包里！随便哪个都行！”

Logan只是朝他笑。“和钱放在一起很容易弄丢。”他理直气壮地说。“我人都在这里，你到底要不要让我进去？”

Scott试图装得冷酷的努力立刻就失败了。他开始傻乎乎地笑起来。

“我房间还有人。”他小声说。“我下来吧。”

他冲进房间，对Hank吹口哨。“我今晚上不回来了。”

Hank露出了难以忍受的表情瞟了一眼阳台。“金刚狼老师过来了？”他问道。“谢天谢地。”他翻了个白眼。“拯救世界的金刚狼老师。”

“喂！”Scott一边套外套一边往嘴里塞了一块小甜饼。“抱歉我这两天脾气是不太好，但是我现在把房间留给你和Jean啦。”

Hank立刻红了脸。“你你你说什么！我才没有……！”

“好好对她。”Scott拉开门，甜甜一笑。“否则我杀了你哦。”

然后他在Hank的大声抗议中心情愉快地摔上了门。

Logan站在酒店门前抽着烟等他。他的飞行器停在一边。

“这就是你们这群小子关于旅行的概念？”Logan叼着烟打量着这座高大的酒店。

“喂老师，我知道你见多识广，但我们还带着女孩子，总不能让她跟我们一起挤破板床吧？”

Logan只是短短地哼了一声。但Rory非常开心地朝Scott咪呜着走过来，Scott俯下身，摸了摸她的脑袋，感到身边的哨兵颤动了一下。

Scott决定不拆穿他。他跟在Logan身后坐上了飞行器。“金刚狼老师，今天什么打算？”

“我以为你是做计划的那个。”Logan说着，在Scott不赞同的目光里把烟按灭在操控台上，然后转身抓住Scott的肩，Scott热切地靠向他，他们的嘴唇在中途相遇。

“我总觉得你现在不能再叫我老师了。”Logan舔着他的嘴唇说。“让我有严重的犯罪感。”

“James？”

“Logan就好。”

“Logan，”Scott笑起来。“Logan~ Logan~ Logan~”

“再叫丢你下去哦。”

 

Logan最后把他带去了附近的海滩。Scott白天的时候来过这里，但晚上来别有另一番风情。水天交接处一片漆黑，明月高悬，夜晚的海发出银白的反光。

“你这个假期有多少自由时间？”Logan看似无意地问。

“我们还会在这里再待三天，然后会去Jean家里一趟，之后会有四天时间，再之后我就必须得回家了，Erik听起来很想直接飞过来抓我回去。”Scott抓抓脑袋。“然后？Charles不把我留到开学前一天是不会放人的。说不定我还得为他们的假期学校帮帮忙。”他几步走到Logan面前，倒退着踩在沙滩上。“你会过来找我吗？”

“Charles的精神感应能力范围有多大？”

“不借助设备的话整座学校没问题。”

Logan思忖了下。“我觉得Erik不会愿意看到我。”他干干地笑了一声。“如果你能溜出来的话。”

Scott咧嘴一笑。“我可是从小最擅长从Charles眼皮子底下溜走了。”

他们在月光下接吻。Scott跳进水里，Logan正抽着烟，被他泼了一脸水，忍不住发火，Scott大笑出声，Logan把烟一丢就把他按进水里，他们在水下接吻。在Scott耗尽最后一口氧气之前Logan把他拽了出来，扔到沙滩上，湿漉漉地压住他咬他的鼻子，和他接吻。他把Logan掀翻了过去，俯下身咬他的胡渣和喉结。

一阵海风吹过，Scott忍不住打了个喷嚏。Logan停了下来。“得给你找些干的衣服。”他说着，坐起身，他的衣服已经被Scott解至半开，露出大片胸膛，他神色古怪地看了看Scott，把衣服扣了起来。

“我不介意你带我去开房间。”Scott怂恿道。

“我很介意。”Logan叹了口气答道。“你能不能想点健康的东西？”

“我十七岁。”Scott飞快地答道。“这就是十七岁该想的事情。”

“感谢提醒，你让我的犯罪感更严重了。”Logan摸了把湿乎乎的头发。“我送你回去吧。”

他们又聊了一会儿，在海滩上走了一会儿，等到回去的时候已经很晚了。Scott磨磨蹭蹭在飞行器里不肯走，Logan佯装要发火，他才凑上前最后吻了他一下，后来又发展到包含了舌头和牙齿的深吻，Logan不得不伸出爪子抵着他才把他赶走。

“有点节制，小子。”Logan警告他。“我以为你是很有自控能力的。”

“第一，没别人。第二，我们现在在放假，第三，我十七岁，而且我喜欢你。”Scott一脸理所当然。

Logan被呛住似的咳了一声。“我真应该等到你毕业的。”他无奈地说。“快滚吧，臭小子。明天我还会过来。”

于是Scott开开心心地上楼去了。

 

 

（……这种青少年恋爱剧的感觉……【不对这好像本来就是青少年恋爱剧……

 

9.（肉警告：互攻的手活）

Logan意识到，有一个17岁的小男朋友（他真的花了很久很久才能适应这个词）最大的问题并不是他得背负着犯了一堆法律很可能要丢掉工作和哨兵称号的压力，甚至也不是他有两个超级可怕的冠军哨兵向导爸爸，而是怎么阻止他钻进你的裤子里。

在第一学期的假期里他陪着五个小家伙在度假区待了几天，Scott几乎堂而皇之地黏在他身边，其他几个小家伙们对他有点怕，尤其是Warren，一到他身边就僵硬，巴不得Scott赶快把他带走，Logan也觉得在学生面前和Scott亲密很不自在，于是Scott乐得和他两个人分开行动，时不时地试图偷偷牵他的手，偷偷亲他一下。Logan对此睁一只眼闭一只眼。

之后他带着Scott两个人去打了场猎。在他以前曾待过的森林边缘租了个小房子住了几天。打猎很开心，Scott虽然没有哨兵的感知，但反应敏捷，一教就会，用枪也是把好手，他们每天都能收获满满，Logan会简单地处理一下猎物，把那小子喂得红光满面。

他自己也很享受这种悠闲的假期，不太开心的只是Scott每天晚上都试图爬上他的床。

“我告诉过你要等了！你他妈的记性不是很好吗？”Logan用爪子抵着他。

Scott只穿了条宽大的短裤，他抱着手臂满脸不爽。“你是我男朋友！”他叫道。“Warren都睡了不知多少姑娘了！”

“他跟你不一样！”Logan大声回道。“他能一脸无辜地说自己是天使所以永远纯洁，你能吗？蠢家伙，给我老实点！”

“我不明白你为啥这么固执！”Scott挥着手。“你以前17岁的时候没跟女朋友滚过床单吗？我就不信你高中时候不会有成打的女生贴上来！”

“我只跟普通人上床。”Logan答道。“再说我那时候还没有高中这东西。”

Scott在脑子里迅速地过了一下高中普及教育的历史。“……等等，你今年多大？”

Logan咧嘴一笑。“你不会想知道的。”

Scott脸白了白。“好吧，上个世纪的老古董，嗯？”

“所以没那么容易被你的小伎俩打动。”Logan笑着，冷酷地把他关在了门外。

 

再之后Scott回了Xavier学院，Logan本来很担心他脑子里那些疯狂的想法被Charles看见，但Scott十分自信：“我12岁的时候暗恋一个小姑娘被Charles看到了，当时我跟他大吵了一架，后来他就不会不经过我允许再看我的脑子了。”

Logan依然有些担心，但Scott显然比他更了解自己的家人。Logan在距离Xavier学校一段地方的酒馆里住了下来，而Scott总是能找出点空子溜出来。有时候一天一次，有时候几天一次，短的十几分钟，只够他们躲在无人注意的角落里交换一个吻，长的有半天，足够Scott带着Logan在他熟悉的城市里晃荡。Scott请他吃冰，去剧院里看戏，躲在黑黢黢的最后一排悄悄地接吻，把自己的手指和Logan的缠绕在一起。

他意外地甜蜜，虽然让人难以忍受的奇思妙想非常多，但Logan想着他还小，对恋爱有些不切合实际的幻想也是可以理解的。尽管如此，Scott要带他去游乐园坐摩天轮的时候Logan还是忍不住揍了他。

他们还去看了一场哨兵向导的比赛。地区半决赛，非常精彩，Logan和Scott在开赛前为了谁输谁赢各执一词，吵了起来，但最终进场的时候人太多，Logan抓住了他的手以免失散，那小子就笑得像个傻瓜，一整场都烦人地要命地贴在他身边。

“你知道，我就是在比赛场边被爪子叔叔捡到的。”在双方的僵持阶段Scott懒洋洋地开口。

Logan喝了口酒，转头看向这个看起来衣食无虞被宠坏的小家伙。

“不怎么快乐的童年？”

“在遇见他之前？称不上好。在遇见他之后？不能更好。”

“意义重大啊。”Logan说，揉了揉他的头发。“我想我有点理解你为啥追着我不放了。”

“你们俩不太一样，其实。”

“具体一点？”

Scott想了想，飞快地用手指戳了下他的脸颊。“最大的区别就是你是我的男朋友啊。”他笑起来，看起来自在而满足，而Logan忍不住想要亲他。

 

“你说你参加过比赛，你最好的成绩是多少？”比赛结束后他们走在路上，Scott问道。

“我也就参加过那一次。我兴趣不大，主要是Kayla觉得有趣。打到晋级赛第四轮。”Logan想了想。“不小心碰到一对初出茅庐的年轻组合啊。”

“哇哦，那很厉害！”Scott睁大了眼睛。

Logan露出了一些怀念的笑容。比赛的时光是一段美好的回忆，那是他和Kayla最贴近的时刻。他们只是单纯地享受战斗，享受彼此的陪伴，没什么比这个更好。

“你说……以后如果我去参加比赛，你会陪我吗？”Scott咬了咬嘴唇，打断了他的回忆。

“嗨，瘦小子，别说的好像我就一定是你的哨兵一样。”Logan答道。“就你这两下，多磨练两年吧。”

“假设，假设是！”Scott回头看他。“你愿意陪我吗？”

Logan摸了摸头发。打比赛这事儿他并不热衷，但是赛场让他想到Kayla。

“……小子，你是因为介意Kayla还是真的很想打？”他问道。

Scott愣了愣，转过了脸去。

Logan看了他几眼，抬手揽过他的肩。“你如果真的想打，那我陪你玩玩也没什么，但是介意Kayla我可没心情奉陪。”

“……抱歉，我知道这很蠢。”Scott嘟哝着说。

“你一直很蠢，最近变得越来越蠢，我以为你知道。”

“……我讨厌你。”

“你喜欢我。”

 

然后很快就要开学了。Logan提前一周就返回了学校，Scott还要多待几天。他把宿舍的房子退了，在学校旁边租了个小公寓，搬了个家，就差不多又是上学时间了。

Scott果然乖乖听话返回到向导课程，一门课都没选他的，但这也意味着他上课的地点在另一幢楼，拐个弯跑到他办公室说路过未免太假。他是个全A生，又卯足了劲想争取自由选择名额，所以课程和向导预备役都要做到最好，还得争取行为分和全校风评。第一学期他还在开发自己的向导能力，第二学期开始向导预备役的训练和比赛就变得任务繁重，Logan知道他忙得几乎没有休息日。相对而言，他们见面的机会反倒比假期还少。

“叫Summers周五下课后来我办公室。”他在课后拦住Warren。Warren看起来就像被老鹰抓住要逃跑的兔子。

“是，老师。”Warren一听不是要他留堂，顿时放松了点。“Scott最近变得比以前更……”他顿了下，Logan猜他吞掉的词是“烦人”。“引人注意了，我想也差不多叫他过来找你了。”他一脸谄媚。“宿舍那边没关系，我会打点好的。”

Logan咳了一声，挥挥手放他离开。

周五下午人都走空之后Scott果然如幽魂一样飘进了他的办公室。

“Logan~”他扑了上来，Logan熟练地把一沓本子拍在他脸上。

“说了在学校不能这样叫我。”

“可是没人！”

“不能让你养成习惯。”

Scott不满地撇嘴，他看起来确实很疲惫。Logan站起身来走到他身边，摸了摸他的头。

“你有几天没睡了啊？”他说着，抓着少年的手臂走了出去。

“我都有睡！”Scott被他扯得踉跄了一下，站直了身体。

“每天四小时不叫睡觉。”Logan说，不赞同地皱眉。“你要是今晚上留我那里宿舍那边没问题吧？”

Scott的眼睛一下子就亮起来。他开始别有用意地笑。Logan受不了地翻了个白眼。“别想太多，臭小子，我对快昏过去的豆芽菜可没兴趣。”

Logan和他一起吃了晚饭，然后把他带去了他租的公寓。Scott好奇地四处张望着。单身男人的公寓有点杂乱，一张从旧货市场淘的组装沙发床，一张双人床，被子还维持着早上走时候的模样。

“你假期时候没说过要搬家。”Scott在餐桌边摸着木头桌角说。

“临时决定。”

Scott摸着下巴想了一会儿，然后朝他笑起来：“我是不是可以理解成这是为了我？”

“想得美。”Logan开了瓶酒喝起来。“因为教师公寓禁烟。”

Scott半个字也不信，只是朝他笑得一脸暧昧。“所以还是为了我。”

Logan从口袋里掏出备用钥匙扔给他。“接着然后闭嘴。”

Scott捧着那钥匙就像捧着什么宝贝。Logan有些不自在。“听着，我没别的意思，就是以后你有个可以歇脚的地方，宿舍太吵，有时候想学习可以来这里……”

然后Scott又一次话没听完就扑了上来，一下子把他扑倒在沙发床上，差点把Logan的酒弄撒了。

“噢当然，当然，金刚狼老师。”他笑嘻嘻地说。“我会好好学习的。”

Logan看着他喜不自禁的脸，在心里暗自给了自己一拳。

他把酒瓶放到一边，抓着Scott的后颈，把他的头拉下来和他接吻。这一周Scott都忙得没空见他，Logan以前可烦他天天往办公室晃荡，但现在他不来了，他心里反倒觉得失落，好几次都差点绕道去向导部了。他大概也挺没救的。

Scott接吻已经非常熟练，他会咬着Logan的下唇轻轻扯动，用舌头搅着他的舌头，舔他的齿龈，从鼻腔里发出细小的呻吟。Logan不幸地发现自己兴奋了起来。

“起来。”他想推开Scott，但Scott正吻到兴头，不愿意停，反而更用力地压着他，把自己的腿挤进了Logan的腿间。Logan在心里默默地诅咒了一下男人的生理，抬手握住他的腰，想把他推开。

“……你顶到我了。”那小混蛋正在小口小口地噬咬着他下巴上的胡渣。他早就兴奋了，热热的隔着裤子贴在Logan腿上。

“这话该我说。”Logan不怎么真心地答道。Scott吻得他实在太舒服，少年嘴里有晚饭的味道，一点牛肉一点蔬菜一点甜品，他还喝了一杯醋栗汁，所以尝起来酸酸甜甜。他用一只手一直轻轻地在Logan耳后打转，Logan自然而然地靠向他的手。

“Logan……”Scott开始本能地摩擦着他。通常这时候Logan就会叫停了，但Scott看起来实在疲惫，实在很需要这个，他就没打断他。如果要他诚实地面对自己，他也不那么坚决地想停。

Scott的护目镜蹭到他的鼻子，有点硌人，Logan抬手把它摘掉了放在一边。

“Logan，老师……”Scott的呼吸有些急促，他开始咬着Logan的耳朵说话。“摸摸我好吗？”

Logan闭了闭眼睛。“向我发誓你不会开感官通道。”他命令道，意识到自己的声音低哑。

“我发誓，我发誓。”Scott的喘息变大了。“拜托你，老师。”

“叫我Logan。”Logan仰起头。“吻我，然后保持别动。”

Scott吻了上来，带着些急迫和渴求，花了点工夫才找对地方，几乎把Logan的嘴唇撞破。Logan把手伸进了他的衣服里，绕着他的腰打转，Scott克制着自己不动，但依然止不住颤抖。Logan扯掉了他的皮带，单手划开了拉链，探进他的内裤。Scott已经完全勃起了，湿润了内裤的一小块地方。

“你很兴奋啊，小家伙。”他抵着Scott的嘴唇笑。“喜欢我到这个程度？”

“拜托，Logan！”Scott气喘吁吁，手撑在他耳边，嘴唇悬在Logan脸上，脸色发红，紧闭着眼睛，长睫毛止不住地颤动。Logan想着他的眼睛会是什么颜色？会是褐色的吗，就和他的头发一样？

他用手指轻轻划过柱身，在铃口上若有似无地蹭了蹭，Scott已经开始咬牙了。

“你的眼睛是什么颜色？”他就问了出来。

“蓝色……啊……！”Logan只是用手那么从上到下用力一撸，他就射了出来。

Logan感觉着手上的粘腻，刚刚回过神来的Scott把头靠在他额头上喘气。“……你要是敢笑我太快我现在就睁眼。”

“17岁。可以理解。”Logan还是笑了起来。

Scott暗骂了一声，直起身开始摸索着Logan的衣服，手指磕磕绊绊地解开他的皮带，不怎么熟练地拉拉链，差点划到Logan的勃起，他冰凉凉的手指伸进Logan的内裤，毫不迟疑地握住Logan的硬挺，似乎对手上的东西有点吃惊，发表了些不太中听的评价。

“比我小没什么可丢脸的。”Logan回嘴道，在他的触碰下惬意地向后仰起了头。

“我还在成长期！”Scott反驳道。他再次俯下身，凑上前亲吻Logan，把自己还没来得及收起来的阴茎蹭到Logan腿间，他用两手包裹住两人的分身，有节奏地搓揉和撸动着。

他很快就再次硬了起来。青春期——Logan在心里提醒自己。Scott的手弄得他很舒服，接触到另一个人的性器也让他兴奋，他开始随着他的动作缓慢地挺动腰，操着少年温热柔软的手。Scott咧开嘴笑。“Logan，你喜欢这个。”

“男人都喜欢。”Logan答道。他的呼吸也加快了。

Scott再次咬住了嘴唇。他跪坐在Logan身上，两腿叉开压住他，双手握住被渗出的前液和自己之前射出的精液湿润得滑腻的阴茎。他的手灵巧得不可思议，Logan已经能感觉到快感在阵阵累积，他想伸手再加上一把力快点达到高潮，但Scott把他的手打开了，继续用那种会把Logan搞疯的节奏不急不缓地晃动自己的手。他是个控制狂的小混蛋。

Logan开始喘气，用手背挡住了嘴，有呻吟溢出嘴唇，他催促着Scott快点，而那个小混蛋就沙哑着嗓子问他：“Logan，你会为我射出来吗？”

他说话的时候技巧地用力一握一压，Logan没来得及发出警示就达到了高潮。

“……你从哪里学来的？”Logan用手摸过头发。Scott低着头，控制着自己的勃起，从喉咙里发出叫声，很快就射了第二次。

“放假的时候我有很多很多时间可以想你。”他懒洋洋地说，瘫倒在Logan身上， “喔上帝，我真讨厌上学。” 他喃喃自语道，几乎是立刻就陷入半睡半醒的状态。

Logan笑了起来。“你有很多时候完全不像个优等生。”他说着，亲了亲他的发旋。Scott翻了个身，嘟哝了句什么，让自己躺得更舒服些。

Logan把他的手移开，坐起身来，对着两人下身的乱七八糟皱眉。Scott显然是没力气做清理了。所以他不仅是给自己找了个17岁的小男朋友，在可预见的将来还得负责给他擦屁股。

Logan想叹气，但他最终微笑了起来。Scott已经睡着了，年轻的脸上无忧无虑。Logan抬起手，把他垂在眼睛上的一缕头发放在了耳朵后。

 

10\. （队狼肉警告！）

Scott对现在的生活有点不太满意。好吧，他大概是不太知足。

学业压力什么的他还算能吃得住，Logan强迫他必须要合理安排时间，Scott考虑一下，弃选了一门课。他不太可能像以前那样天天见到Logan，而且Logan也不许他在学校里有亲密接触。他曾经试图把Logan拽去学校的储物间，但哨兵敏锐的感官老远就发现了他。

“没有吻，没有牵手，没有亲亲抱抱，不能叫我的名字。”Logan对这点很强调。“在学校你是我的学生，你要是想越线，那我就跟你完了。”他恐吓道。

所以Scott只能周末去他的公寓里享受二人世界。

“我的朋友们其实都知道。”他躺在沙发床上看着书，把脚架在Logan腿上，Logan一边心不在焉地抚摸他的脚踝，一边喝着酒。

“你最好保证他们别说出去。”

“他们不会说的。”Scott翻了一页书。“但我觉得向导预备役里的队员们也知道得差不多了。”

Logan摸着他脚踝的手停了停。“你做了什么？”

“我什么都没做。”Scott把书放下，看了眼哨兵。“但是有次跟你出门被人看到了。”

他撇了撇嘴。“其实我隐约怀疑Charles也知道了。”

Logan身体一僵。“……上次假期？”

“我绝对有很小心地隐蔽我的想法，有个会心灵感应的超级向导父亲你得从小就学会这个。而且他也真的不会不经过我允许读我的脑子，但是有几次我觉得他看我的表情不太对。”

Logan很慢很慢地喝了一口。“……真是太棒了。我现在就能看到Erik站在我面前试图弄死我。”

“Erik通常不那么暴力。”

“他对于对他儿子下手的混蛋总是不吝啬自己的拳头的。”

“但他还没下手不是吗？所以，Logan，”Scott把书放在一边，坐起身来亲了他一下。“结论是：我觉得我们完全没必要这么偷偷摸摸。”

“别做梦了。”Logan推开他。“听着，小子，我答应和你在一起的第一条就是在你毕业之前这不能公开。”

Scott不爽地踢了他一脚。“我知道，我知道，为了公平是吧？我以前怎么没觉得你这么古板？”

“你以前也没这么任性。”Logan回道。“我是不是对你太好你皮痒了？”他说着抓住Scott的脚把他掀了下来，压住他和他接吻。

他很容易就能把Scott搞兴奋，然后他又不肯让Scott做到最后，最多用手帮他解决一下，还经常嘲笑Scott的毛糙，Scott真是恨死他了。

所以他真的对现状不那么满意。被Logan又弄射出来之后Scott在心里恨恨地说：那混蛋总要付出代价的。

 

第二个学期过得很快，大概因为在忙碌中时间总是飞逝。他和Logan渐渐找到合适的相处节奏，他们在学校里擦肩而过，谨慎而友好地点头示意，从视线中交换一些温暖。然后周五晚上Scott就会跑去Logan公寓，把一整个周末都耗在彼此身上，周日晚上再返回宿舍。Logan并不是那种特别贴心的男朋友，但他毕竟比Scott大很多，Scott烦恼的问题对他来说都不是问题，他知道什么时候该闭嘴，什么时候该揍人，什么时候也许一个拥抱更好，Scott面对他老是觉得自己还不够好，他想要快点成长的心比谁都强烈。

假期的时候Scott先回了趟家，Logan这次没过来，Scott在家里待了两周之后就出去做假期实习了。Logan这才到他实习的地方附近找了个旅店住下来。

他们依然没有明确的肉体关系，Logan也一直没松口，但Scott在心里已经把他当做自己的哨兵看了。他使用Logan的感官通道用得理所当然，Melissa和Rory相处得也很融洽，Rory很亲近Scott，Melissa和Logan处得也不错。

他会忍不住幻想连接的场景。幻想Logan是他的哨兵他们会怎样合作。他相信他们会是很好的一对，Logan是个很棒的哨兵，对他的向导能力接收良好，他现在虽然还没有完全成熟，能力还在发展中，但他知道等到毕业时他一定就会准备好了。

 

相比起连接，把Logan拖上床才是Scott目前首要考虑的事情。第三学期开始不久，他就开始认真地做计划。第二学期加第二个假期一直隔靴搔痒已经超过了他的忍耐极限，一想到距离毕业还有差不多一年他就更加受不了。

“万一你控制不住开感官通道怎么办？”Logan不耐烦地说。“而且你还没成年！我还不至于这么饥不择食！”

但是Scott可是很急迫了。“我不会开感官通道的！”他试着说服Logan。“你现在完全闻不到我的味道了对不对？再说你吻我这么多次也摸过我，我的屏障都完全没动摇！我的向导老师说我别的能力可能比不上Jean，但屏障控制可是全年级最好的！”

Logan可没那么容易被说服，Scott花了大概一个月时间慢慢地向他展示就算他把Logan压到墙上、Logan把他压到沙发上、他被吻得神志不清、被摸得射出来、Logan在他面前高潮他都可以控制自己的屏障毫无动摇，Logan才勉强答应可以在他成年后和他做全套。

 

18岁生日前一天晚上他就溜出学校，跑到Logan的公寓去了。Logan叫了外卖，他们窝在沙发上以一种腻死人的方式分吃了那个非常难吃的蛋糕，然后Scott就迫不及待地跳到Logan身上，压着他的肚子要掀他的衣服。

“我要收缴我的生日礼物。”他一本正经地说。“你答应了的。”

“距离18岁还有四个小时。”Logan笑得有点欠扁。“你真的确定要做？”

“我是在大陆另一端出生的，按当地时间来算已经满18了。”Scott脸不红心不跳地说谎。

Logan看了他两眼，对他招招手，Scott凑到他面前，Logan就把他的脖子勾下来和他接吻。这个吻和Logan平常的吻不同，放荡又热烈，充满了暗示，Scott几乎能感觉到脊椎里窜起电流。

“到床上去。”Logan断开这个吻，拍拍Scott的腰。

Scott花了点力气才站起身，带着点眩晕感走进房间，跌在床上，Logan跟在他身后走了进来。

“自己脱还是我帮你脱？”他笑着伸出一根爪子。

“我记得这里有备用的衣服。”Scott舔了舔嘴唇。“而且我喜欢你的爪子。”

Logan于是非常干脆利落地把他的衣服削成了碎片，他的爪尖在Scott皮肤上划过，留下一些凉意，但没有一丝划痕。

然后Scott不知怎地就有点害羞，他看着Logan一件一件把衣服有条不紊地脱下，嘴角带着个挑衅的笑容，觉得心跳加快得不可思议。

“现在退缩还来得及。”Logan笑，脱掉了内裤，爬上床和他接吻。Scott第一次跟他毫无衣物阻隔地相贴，觉得非常新鲜，忍不住用手抚摸他纠紧的肌肉，惹得Logan抓住他的手丢到一边。“别玩。”他低声警告。“我相信你已经充分地了解了接下来要做什么？”

Scott有点紧张地点头。Logan看了他一会儿，伸手和他十指交叉，放到唇前吻了一吻。“你来吧。”然后他就躺了下去，一只手臂折在脑袋后头，另一只手指了下床头柜。“润滑剂在抽屉里。”

“等一下，你想在下面？”Scott有些吃惊。通常来说哨兵是上位的那个，虽然Scott做好了要说服他的充分准备，但Logan如此干脆地交出主动权还是让他有点吃惊。

“如果我上你，我依然不放心你会不会控制得了感官通道，而我不保证在那种情况下还能维持理智不和你连接。”Logan说。“所以你来，至少我可以控制得住不标记你。”

“其实就算连接了也没什么大不了嘛……”Scott小声说，被Logan一瞪，剩下半句话缩了回去。

“我要上你的话你明天就没法走路了。我有自愈能力。” Logan捏了一下他的大腿。他微笑了一下。“而且毕竟今天是你生日。”

Scott觉得自己脸红了。“老师……Logan，那个，我要是做得不好你要告诉我。”

“得了，小处男，你计划这个计划了好几个月，以为我不知道？”Logan笑，捧着Scott的脸轻轻地咬他的嘴唇。“来吧，小家伙。”

Scott于是开始抚摸他的皮肤，沿着他的下巴舔吻，顺着他的脖子轻咬他的锁骨，吮吸他的乳头。Logan赞许地摸着他的头，Scott觉得浑身发热，简直不好意思看他的脸。该死的，他肖想自己的男朋友肖想了这么久，实际上阵居然害羞了？ Logan十分自然地张开腿，允许他抚弄他的勃起。他已经兴奋了起来，Scott用手熟练地套弄着，Logan就发出享受的呻吟。Scott有点好奇地凑上去闻了闻，张嘴想要舔，Logan把他一下子拍开。

“别。”Logan的声音已经变得沙哑了。“我不想太快射出来。”

Scott愣了一下，然后不免自得地笑起来。“留着下次好了。”他说着，从抽屉里翻出润滑剂，开始笨手笨脚地给Logan做扩张，其实有一半工作是Logan自己做的，他甚至用手引导着Scott的手指进入他。他身体里很热，Scott光只是手指进入他都已经开始脑袋有些发昏。

他用了三根手指慢慢地开发Logan的身体，Logan顺着他的动作缓慢地晃动着臀部，闭着眼睛感受着他。他的呼吸粗重，偶尔还溢出呻吟。Scott口干得像吞了一整片沙漠。“可以了吗，Logan？”他不知道什么样才算足够的扩张，虽然Logan有自愈因子，但他并不想伤害他，只是凭感觉Logan已经足够放松。

“来吧，这个姿势容易一点。”Logan翻了个身，趴伏了过去。Scott摸了摸他的腰背，快速地撸动了下自己胀痛的勃起，对准开拓好的洞口，小心地把自己送了进去。

Logan发出一声满足的叹息。Scott几乎立刻就要为他身体里的暖热和紧致射了出来。他再怎么想象都没法比得上真实，好像一切都不存在了，所有的感觉都集中到他们相连的部分，他花了很大力气才克制着自己不往前冲。“……Logan？”他问道，努力稳住自己。“我可以，我可以动吗？”

“你他妈再不动我会杀了你。”Logan低声咆哮。于是Scott动了起来。一开始非常拘谨，但这实在是超过了他可以想象的最棒的体验，而Logan看起来也很享受，他很快就失去了小心谨慎。他抓着Logan的臀部用力地戳刺，差不多完全拔出又戳到最深，听见Logan发出呻吟和低吼，自己也忍不住喘息出声。

……但是在他的身体深处，他本能地知道这还不够，他想要更多。他追了这个男人这样久，他现在终于可以狠狠地进入他，但只是愈发地想要完全地占有他。他很贪心——年长者永远游刃有余，而Scott Summers一辈子都差他近百年。他需要更多来填补这让他不安的差距。Logan的狡猾和敏锐，固执和粗鲁，体贴和温柔，脆弱和痛苦……所有看得到和看不到的他都想要。他要他的心。他要他的一切。一切。

——他的味道他永远都闻不够。他的精神……Scott深深地呼吸，Logan的气息随着他的冲撞变得更加浓郁，那种带着寒意的森林气味撩拨着他的屏障，Scott克制不住地去想如果他可以打开屏障，如果他可以……

“Logan，Logan，老师……我，我可能控制不住……”他暂停了下来，低声恳求。“……我可以吗？”

“你还有力气废话？”Logan向后靠去，正好迎合着他冲进来，两个人都发出高亢的吼叫。

于是Scott松开了他对屏障的控制。他的感官通道全开，几乎是饥渴地探索着Logan的意识，立刻有无数白色的丝带穿破了他的屏障。他俯低在Logan身上，用牙重重地咬住他的肩膀。

“Logan……”越来越多的哨兵情绪汹涌澎湃地涌了进来，有震惊，有满足，有愤怒，有快乐，最多最大的是情欲，完全冲昏了Scott。

“操……”Logan在艰难地喘息。他也开始抑制不住地散发信息素，Scott满足地被他的气息所包围，他依然硬得处于快射出来的边缘，Logan的身体包裹着他，美妙无比。但这个才是他更想要的。完全的Logan，即将完全属于他。他的神经触角从各个角度完全包围了Logan的感官通道，Logan的屏障没怎么抵抗就完全坍塌了，他热切地追逐拥抱着Logan的精神，把那小小的精神拢进怀里，感到白光四溢，森林的味道和他自己的味道一点一点地结合在一起。

然后他发现他没法动。在他处于首次连接的精神全开状态下他的肌肉发生了暂时性的麻痹。向导的弊病之一。

Logan把他从背上掀翻了下去。“你是个混蛋！”哨兵咬牙切齿地低骂。但连接已经成型了，他现在没法抵抗这个。他把Scott粗鲁地推倒在床上，就着他依然硬挺的勃起没怎么费力就坐了下去，同时托住他的头，一口咬住他的脖颈，把更多的信息素释放了出去，全身心地拥抱Scott释放出来的神经触角，完成了这个连接。

“Logan……Logan……”Scott呼唤他。这是多么神奇的感受，他的分身在Logan体内，又热又暖，他的精神也在Logan体内，缠绕着他，把Logan的每一点感受都传导到自己身上。双重的兴奋，双重的满足，双重的快感，白色闪耀的光带环绕着他们颤动着，喜悦与完满吟唱出声。他没法坚持太久，Logan也做不到。他重重地抬起腰又坐下，没几次Scott就尖叫着射了出来，与此同时Logan爪子爆长，插进墙里。

他们头靠着头大口喘息。Scott花了好一阵子才恢复意识。Logan一抬手扯掉了他的护目镜重重摔在一边。

“你他妈的在想什么？！”他的哨兵（听啊，他终于可以这样称呼Logan了）冲他咆哮。

“……我问了你的。”Scott小声说，意识到他还停留在Logan体内没出来。

“我以为你只是想射！”Logan试图起身，但大概一下子没法这么快恢复，又坐了下去，Scott呻吟出声。

“操。”Logan低骂。连接里他的情绪愤怒又不安，但更多的是满足，所以Scott只是小心翼翼地传递了一丝安慰过去。

“……你在试着安慰我吗？”Logan危险地问。“在你差不多搞砸了这一切之后？”

“你不也没刹住吗？我就知道你喜欢我喜欢得要命。”Scott控制不住地笑起来，他拍拍Logan的大腿。“可以起来了。你重死了。”

“我真想揍死你，臭小鬼，迟早有一天我会揍死你。”Logan骂骂咧咧地起身，Scott因为失去了温暖而不满地皱了皱眉头。

“我觉得挺好的。反正迟早都会发生不是吗？”他满不在乎地说。“我会是你的向导，这不是你一开始说的吗？”

“你那个聪明的脑瓜子是不是什么都没想！”Logan气呼呼地巴了他的脑袋一下。“你意识到这会有什么后果吗？！”

“我会拿到自由选择权的。”Scott反驳他。 “就算没有其实也没关系啊，Charles和Erik就是自由结合……”

“停！不要在光着身子的时候提你的爸爸们！”Logan听起来不是一点地暴躁。“他们的宝贝儿子毕业之前就连接这事儿够我被弄死好几次！” 

Scott乖乖闭嘴。他摸索着拿到护目镜戴上。Logan正在一件一件地往身上套衣服，浑身散发出不爽的气息，Scott心满意足地看着他，体会着连接舒适地在两人之间跳跃。

“你现在笑得很恶心。”Logan找出他的备用衣服丢给他，板着脸开了瓶酒慢慢地喝。

“我是很开心。”Scott只差哼小调了。“超棒的，我有哨兵了！”他几乎要在床上打起滚来。

 

但他的快乐并没有持续太久。因为Logan忽然开口说：“我会辞职。”

Scott愣住了。“什么？”他急忙穿好衣服起身。“对不起，是因为和我连接的事情吗？我可以跟圣殿解释，不是你的错……”

“不是这个问题。”Logan说，他已经冷静了下来，叹了口气，走到床边摸了摸Scott的头发。“我不后悔跟你连接，虽然我确实应该刹住的。但是反正……大概就像你说的，迟早会发生的事。”

“但我不可以作为老师跟你连接。你还没毕业，向导能力还不完善，这是严重的哨兵失职。我会被剥夺能力，断开连接，你可能会被移送观察。”Scott急了起来，想说什么，Logan伸出一根手指阻止了他。

“我本来就不是老师，我是个执行人。我之所以在这里做老师纯粹是因为不想去圣殿。但是现在如果我留下来，这事儿根本瞒不了多久。我必须得在曝光之前回去，重新登记，做回执行人。”

“可是你很喜欢这份工作！”Scott叫起来。他现在是真的有点后悔了。

“我更不想失去你。”Logan简单地说。Scott哑口无言。

“小家伙，你现在是我的向导了。你需要明白几个事：我有办法应付圣殿那边，但是需要离开一段时间，你放心，我没事的。你要继续把书读完。你的日子不会太好过，哨兵不在身边以及过早连接等等，但是我相信你没问题。你得瞒着已连接的事才能竞争自由选择权，如果拿到我会直接来接你。拿不到的话会麻烦一点，你还得通过毕业考试从圣殿走一遭。等你通过之后可以进入圣殿再历练几年，也可以选择直接跟我走。跟我走的话介绍人那边可能有点问题，但是别担心，总是有办法可以搞定的。”

“我现在就可以跟你走！”Scott叫了起来。“我们可以一起回Xavier学校，Charles会帮我们的！”

“不能总是依赖你的父亲。而且我很怀疑他会在这件事情上支持你。”Logan说。“你决定了来这里读书，就要在这里把书读完，拿到向导的称号。别任性。”他拍拍Scott的脑袋。

“就不能……不走吗？”Scott不抱希望地问。“也许我们可以瞒下去……”

“连接后的向导和哨兵感觉很明显，你会很难离开我，在学校里这根本瞒不下去。”

Scott沮丧地低头，Logan抓住他的手放在唇边轻轻一吻。“我不在乎圣殿，说真的，如果只有我一个人的话去哪里都没问题。但是我不能让你连个正式向导称号都没有就跟着我到处跑。不光你爸爸们不会原谅我，我自己都不会原谅自己。”

他叹了口气。“我真的希望你可以多享受几年，多历练一下，执行人的向导非常难做，我其实不想这么早把你卷进来。”

“……我很抱歉给你带来这么大麻烦。”Scott低声说。

“你一直很麻烦。”Logan短短地笑了一声。“但是我想就算我叫你多等几年你肯定也是不答应的？”

Scott点头。他都没法忍受和Logan分开一年这个想法，更别提还要他多等。

“那就说好了。你乖乖把书念完，我会去接你。别对任何人提起你已经连接了，也别让任何人检查你的感官通道。这是我能带走你的唯一条件。”

Scott深深吸气，郑重地点头。Logan看了他一会儿，俯下身亲吻他的额头。

 

(这章又爆了一倍半。。。每次做爱都会搞出点动静来的两人萌萌哒！）

 

11.（本章有狼队口活警告）

作为执行人的工作最大的缺点或者说优点就是在不断地旅行。Logan平均每周要换三个地方。

他虽然身体上不会疲惫，但精神上非常累。尤其是连接后向导不在身边，他闻不到他，见不到他，感受不到他。他们的连接被牵扯得极细极长，并不稳定，他又失去了屏障，时不时地就会发生感官过载。

他思念Scott。尤其是被繁琐和灰暗的工作压迫得神经紧张时，他尤其地思念他。当他想起Scott时，他只会想到阳光、书本、月下的沙滩，每一个纯粹只是因为喜欢而接的吻。太干净。干净到好像闪闪发光。

每一个关于他的思念都令Logan越发地想见他。他在肮脏的酒店里喝着浑浊的酒——Scott会为此皱眉的，他的公寓冰箱里酒已经渐渐被功能饮料和鲜榨果汁所替代。传送装置里传出哨兵向导比赛的赛况，人们在起哄下注——Logan真后悔那时候没有吻上他，少年嘴角浅淡而自得的笑。有个妖冶的女人凑上前来，香水发出刺鼻的味道——有谁可以比得上他的向导的味道？那是他的、远在天边的向导。

他把他留下了。那孩子能撑得住吗？Logan自己已经如此难熬，刚连接就失去哨兵的年少向导能撑得住吗？可他怕他再见到Scott就会忍不住要带他走了。Scott也不会反对，该死的就是因为Logan知道他不会反对他才绝对不可以这样做。

 

Logan撑到了第二个月结束，终于受不了了。他赶在周五下午花掉了大半任务赏金用瞬间移动把自己传送到了学校旁边的公寓。

房间整整齐齐，保持着他走时候的模样，Logan打开冰箱，发现里面整整齐齐码着一抽屉他最喜欢的酒。他微笑了一下，拿起一瓶打开喝了起来。

门在七点的时候响起了钥匙插进锁里的声音。Logan放下酒瓶，站起身来。他忽然有点局促，他本来是不该回来的，他跟Scott说好了要等到他拿到自由选择权才能再见。如今这样，感觉好像……认输了。

门打开了。Scott没看里面就抱着一堆书往里走。

Logan看着他，他的向导脸色苍白，比之前见到的时候还要再瘦。他到底有没有好好吃饭？

Scott一直低着头走路，一直快走到Logan面前才意识到房间里还有个人。

他抬起脸来，愣在那里半晌没动，然后忽然手一松，哗啦啦把书掉了满地。

“你的警觉性可真够低的。”Logan说，伸开了手臂迎接他。“Melissa都快飞我脸上来了。”

“你这个混蛋！”Scott大叫一声，冲上前来，一拳把Logan打翻在地。

Logan有点郁闷地倒在地上。“喂，你就这样迎接你的哨兵？”

“你又不联系我！”Scott直接跨坐在他身上，又给了他一拳。“我跟你讲过多少次你写封明信片也行啊！”

Logan没说话，只是伸手摸了摸他的脸颊。Scott想要躲，Logan伸了两只手，不让他动。他固定住Scott的脑袋，那孩子就垂下头，伏在他身上，开始颤抖。

“好了好了。”Logan心里酸软成一团，他抱住他，把Scott的头按在自己肩上。“没事了。我在这儿呢。”

“……你是个混蛋。”Scott哑着声音说。“我恨你。”

Logan笑了起来，拍了拍他的背。

 

他们在沙发上接吻，在厨房里接吻，在桌前接吻。Scott简直一刻都不愿意把手从Logan身上拿下来。Melissa兴奋得扑扇着翅膀满房间乱飞，把羽毛落得到处都是。Logan花了很大力气才把他拔下来，告诉他自己还可以在这里待一整天并且保证以后一定记得给他寄明信片。Scott才一脸不爽地松手，跑去厨房捣鼓了半天，做出一盘看起来卖相很差的鸡蛋炒饭。

“闭嘴，然后吃。”Scott说。“我之后再跟你算账。”

“算什么帐？”Logan勉强地吃了一口，盐放得太多，鸡蛋太老，米粒太硬。他不动声色地咽了下去。“你要是把我在这里的宝贵时间用来吵架我下次就不回来了。”

“你敢！”Scott一顿，凶巴巴地用叉子指着Logan。“你敢再把我抛下几个月没音信下次就别指望我在Charles和Erik面前为你说情！”

Logan僵了一僵。“他们知道了？”

Scott看都没看他，只是继续咽着难吃的蛋炒饭。“我因为精神过载晕倒过一次。他们过来了然后就知道了。”

Logan一推桌子就站了起来。轻飘飘一句精神过载意味着向导已经被连接衰弱引起的连锁反应逼迫到了极限，他不敢想这孩子是怎么挺过来的。他深深地恨自己没有更早回来。他的手握住椅背，骨节都泛白。

“不过已经没事了。”Scott漫不经心地说。“我被Charles狠狠教训了一顿，重新灌输了一通哨兵和向导的义务和责任，他帮我另建了个屏障用来瞒过其他人，所以我现在没什么问题。Erik大概很想剥你的皮，如果不是Charles拦着我怀疑他可能已经飞过去弄死你了。所以我答应让你假期回去满足他的这一愿望。”

Logan不知道该说什么好。他想把他抱在怀里，他想告诉他他很抱歉，他想说我绝对不会抛下你，无论要我付出什么代价。

“所以大概就是这样，不用谢。你要是很感动的话可以把碗洗了，顺便请我吃宵夜。”Scott说，皱了皱眉头。“这玩意儿确实太难吃了。”

 

再晚些的时候他们一起倒在床上，Scott洗完澡头发湿漉漉的不愿意擦干，弄湿了一小块枕头，他摘掉了护目镜，用下巴压着Logan的肩，偶尔磨蹭着。Logan托起他的脸，把他压在身下和他接吻。

“我觉得你好像有点不太一样。”Logan在接吻的间隙问。“发生什么了？”

“……长大了。”Scott模模糊糊地答道，依然在噬咬着他的下唇。

“离开我两个月就长大了？”Logan不放过他，抬起脸来断开了这个吻。

“嗨，我成人了好吗？”Scott有点不耐烦起来。“我被Charles教训了一通。我发誓我7岁以来就从来没见过他那么生气，我差点怀疑他要对我洗脑了。然后我就对他们发了哨兵向导的誓言，现在在他们那里我就是独立向导了。不然你以为他们能那么容易放过我们？”

“你发了哨兵向导的誓言？”Logan不敢置信。哨兵向导誓言是宣布哨兵向导正式连接并立志终生服役社会的誓言，从此遵守一切哨兵向导行为准则，标志着哨兵向导的成熟和独立，可即刻投入使用。

“我知道我还不是正式向导，但我得说服他们接受我们俩的连接。我不想让他们觉得这事是个轻率的决定。哪怕——好吧，确实我得承认不是在最正确的时机发生的正确的事。”

Logan静静地看了他一会儿。“你应该让我来对他们说的。”他说着，意识到自己的嗓子有点干哑。“毕竟我是那个哨兵。”

“你又向导歧视。”Scott说。“而且这是我捅下的篓子。我得负责收拾。”他皱了皱眉头。“你到底要不要来亲我？”

Logan于是凑上前吻他。“……哨兵为向导之眼，向导为哨兵之心。”他喃喃地念着哨兵向导的誓言。上一次他还是和Kayla在圣殿介绍人面前念出这样的誓言。正式的连接，得到正式的认可，公诸于世，标识着彼此独一排他的占有。它的权威性保证了它的纯洁和坚定。虽然在Scott这里他们还不能公开，但Charles和Erik显然明白它的意义。

“……自连接起至连接终。矢志于万民之福祉，献身于大陆之和平。”Scott接下了下一句。他微微抬起脸迎上去，用手勾住Logan的脖子，把他拉了下来。

“……我为盾，我为剑，我为羽翼，我为城墙，我为粮食，我为泉水。”Logan念着，把剩下的话都堵进他的嘴唇里。

“……呼号苦痛处有我，守卫安宁处有我，罪恶为我仇敌，无辜为我真心，驱恶守义，永世不渝。”Scott仰起了脖子，方便Logan亲吻他下巴的弧线。

“血骨为歃，天地为盟。”Logan轻咬着他的耳朵说。

“我，Scott Summers，以月相角之永恒起誓：我和我的哨兵连接，以他之力合我之灵，令必行，言必守，我扶灯引路，他披荆斩棘，鲜血和灵魂属于彼此，万物共享，非死亡与堕落不得分开。”那孩子一口气说完了剩下的话，他闭着眼睛。表情完全地平静，没有一丝动摇和犹疑。

Logan愣了愣，看着他的脸。他看起来真的和以前不太一样了。依然年轻，依然朝气，但有什么坚韧的东西在他的内核里生长了起来，一些浮躁的孩子气从他脸上消失了。Logan不知道是因为自己的缺席让他成长得如此快还是因为他真的错过了什么至关重要的东西。最好不是后一个。

“……上帝，我真想现在就带你走。”Logan克制不住地说，觉得满心都被填满了，他开始用力地吻着他的额头、面颊、鼻梁、嘴唇，一遍又一遍。“跟我走吧，瘦小子？”

“……我不会跟你走的。”Scott稍稍避开Logan的吻，面向着他，他紧闭着眼睛，但Logan能感觉到他的视线。“我答应了你，也答应了Charles，我会拿到自由选择权，然后我会去找你。”

Logan注视着他，然后微笑了起来。Scott Summers一旦露出那种表情，就没有什么可以阻挡他。

他亲吻Scott的下巴，咬他的喉结，吮吸他的乳头，舔他的肚脐，最后把他的勃起完整地吞了进去。Scott轻轻地颤抖着，他用手抚摸着他的腿，感受着连接阵阵跳跃。Scott的味道又开始弥散，充斥着他的感官，他摸着Logan的头发，通过连接一波又一波地发送着温暖和渴求，抚慰着Logan的心。Logan在他的味道里深深地呼吸，不敢想象他怎么会错过这么久，以至于现在他就开始怀念。

Scott抓紧了他的头发，控制着他的动作，Logan吞吐着，尽可能地打开自己的感官，知道这也相同地抚慰着他的向导。Scott闭着眼睛，紧咬着牙，控制不住地在他嘴里抽插，Logan尽可能放松咽喉，把他吞到更深。

他愿意为他做一切事。他是他的向导。哨兵是向导的眼睛，向导是哨兵的心。

Scott喘息着射了出来，他把Logan的名字含在嘴边，一次又一次呼喊。Logan为他声音里的渴求而心头发热，几乎颤抖。他吐掉了嘴里的精液，俯身上前和他接吻。

“你知道，有时候你虽然很麻烦，但我还挺高兴我的向导是你。”他低声说。看着Scott微微上翘了嘴角。

“你最好是。”那小混蛋得意地说。“我可是发了誓的。”

 

Logan开始给Scott寄明信片。这有点蠢，他以前从来没做过，但Scott坚持要。在每到一个地方他就跟一群旅游者们挤在一起挑那些艳俗的风景画，然后抓耳挠腮想两个含义不明的问候句子，再贴张邮票投进邮筒，还不晓得会不会中途遗失。

他总是在旅途中，看着山川河流，各种不同的人，手里的赏金攒够一次瞬移他就会挑一个周五回去，Scott总是会在房间里等他。酒和外卖食品放在桌上，他的向导坐在沙发上看书复习。他的个子窜得很快，脸上婴儿肥也渐渐褪去，英俊的轮廓日渐分明，每一次Logan回去见他都觉得他比上一次要长大一些。

他们的连接称不上稳定，距离太远和缺乏日常交流是主要原因。尽管如此，Logan并不打算抱怨，Scott正在努力地做到他可以做到的最好，Logan只愿尽己所能地帮助他。能看到他在自己眼前变得越来越好对Logan来说是最快乐的事，足以代偿他付出的一切辛苦。

当Logan脱离了老师的身份，他可以做到的事情就更多，受到的拘束更少。他依然不方便和Scott一起外出，但可以教他一些学校里不会教的东西，怎样应付强力的哨兵，怎样躲过其他向导的映射，怎样识别谎言，怎样投机取巧……百余年的实战经验，从最小的细节到最复杂的陷阱，事无巨细。这在某些程度上比温存更为重要，Scott既然决定要跟随Logan去做执行人，那他就要在走之前把自己准备好，真的如他所发下的誓言，成为独立成熟的向导。

事实上，他们温存的时间并不多，因为Logan回来的次数和时间毕竟有限，而做爱真的很耗精力，最重要的是Scott现在脑子里想的并不是怎么把Logan留下来——他知道只要他开口，Logan不介意给他一切——他的眼前只有一个目标，这让他像海绵吸水一样抓紧了一切时间学习，把每一项技巧都反复磨练捶打直至完美。有几次他们甚至只是交换了几个吻就窝在一起沉沉睡去。

 

Scott毕业前最后一个假期，Logan请了几天假跟他一起回了Xavier学校。Erik见面一句话没说就把他丢了出去，差不多字面意义上地揉烂了他每一根骨头，Logan确信自己至少死了两次，躺了整整一天才复原。他知道要取得Erik和Charles的原谅没那么容易，但至少他们允许Scott把他拖回了房间，也没赶他出去。

他在Scott住的房间里看到一幅小画，大概是他小时候画的，里头用稚嫩的笔触画着一个有长长爪子的人，他旁边站着另一个人，戴着红色的眼镜，他们中间用银色的笔画了很多条线，示意着连接。上面写着James Logan Howlett & Scott Summers。他本来想嘲笑Scott，但Scott自己脸红着把它收了起来。

当天晚上他们在Scott的床上做爱，Scott上的他。他们很久没有做足全套，彼此都有点失控，Logan的爪子削掉了Scott的床头板，弄坏了贴着精美墙布的墙和床垫床单，Scott睁了眼，把Logan刚刚被Erik折腾了一番的身体又轰掉了半边，于是Scott的床就彻底毁掉了。

第二天早上Charles表情阴沉地扔给他们一串钥匙，勒令Scott立刻从自己的小房间里搬出来，搬去二楼的大客房。Scott表情有些难以置信，但他还是飞快地打包，拖着Logan一起帮他搬房间。

“这里是Summers和爪子叔叔住过的房间。”Scott一边把自己的衣服挂进壁橱里一边说。“所以我猜他的意思是我们俩没问题了？”

“猜测Charles的意思一般都会让我头痛。”Logan答道。“但是基于他还没有把我的脑袋搞成浆糊我觉得他算认可我了吧？”

他想起了什么，抬头疑惑地问。“但我还是觉得有点奇怪，Charles昨天还不肯见我，今天态度就变好了？Erik也闻起来有点微妙。等等，我想到了……”他联系起来几件事，终于恍然大悟。“你他妈的又给我下套！昨天Erik把我弄那么惨是不是因为你根本没告诉他们我从来就没上过你？”

Scott转过身来。“不要这么纠结细节。”他朝Logan微笑。“我只负责扶灯引路，你得负责搞定剩下的。有异议也迟了，亲爱的哨兵先生。”

Logan竖了根金属爪中指给他。

 

(本来有个很虐的后续我都写了1W多字了然后硬是给我全重写了。。。）

 

12.（一个特别糟糕的队狼肉脑洞警告!）

自由选择名额的考评如期进行。Logan曾问Scott要不要他提前过来陪他，Scott拒绝了。

“你只要等着就好。”Scott自信地说。“我会去找你。”

但结果他差点没有通过基础考核。

基础考核的最后一项，坐在考官席上的是大区介绍人Jane Robinson。Scott见到她就觉得不太妙。她是临近几个区里最敏锐的介绍人。她探查了Scott的感官通道，然后就发现了Charles做的虚假屏障和Scott已连接的事实。

Scott全身都紧绷起来了。他做好了一切准备但没准备好这个。介绍人通常不会参与具体的考程安排，只会做全局管理，Jane不知为何居然亲自来做感官检查。

Jane看了他几眼，什么话也没说，挥挥手清空了屋子。

“Scott Summers。”她清了清嗓子。“很有意思。”

Scott咬住了嘴唇。他真的不想被除名，更不想被移送观察。

“你的哨兵是James Logan Howlett？”她就这么问了出来。

Scott口干舌燥。她怎么会知道？他要不要否认？如果否认还会不会牵连到Logan……

Jane好像看出他在想什么，向后靠向椅背。“我认识两个James Logan Howlett。”她说。“其中一个给我留下了这个。”她掀开衣袖，露出三道陈年的伤疤。

“我猜你的应该是另一个？”她温和而不乏威严地问道。“曾经我们的明星执行人，销声匿迹了一段时间，最近又重出江湖。”

Scott一句话都没说，等着她发话。他感觉自己现在就是砧板上的鱼，随时等着上头一刀下来。

Jane自己也在思考着什么。她翻看着Scott的档案，指尖在那一排排A和A+上划过。

“这个名额我不能给你。”她最后说。Scott几乎要站立不住。

但Jane还没有说完：“你继续参加考核，尽可能表现得好一些。但你不会得到这个名额，名额很宝贵，给了已连接的向导就是浪费。之后我会给你一次机会，带着你的哨兵到我这里来做相合率测试，我想看看你们可以做到什么，然后我会再宣布我的决定。”

Scott深深地吸气，至少还有点希望不是吗？他点了点头。

“很好。”Jane再次看向他。她的表情有点意味深长。“好好表现，我对Charles Xavier和Erik Lensherr的养子可是抱了很大的期望。”

Scott摸不清楚她的想法，只能尽己所能硬着头皮上。他当然做得很棒，大部分的考核项目他都和Jean难分轩轾，实战技术、战术战略和控制屏障方面他比Jean还略胜一筹，所有人都以为这一次的名额板上钉钉了，甚至有人开始对他提前庆贺，只有Scott知道他的命运还悬在空中。

Logan在考核最后一天到达。Scott很早就看到Rory在场边晃荡，他克制着自己别把Melissa放出去，一直等到最后一场结束之后才整理了下自己，前去见他。

“介绍人知道了。”他把Logan拉到一个僻静的角落里说。

Logan的表情立刻沉了下来。“Jane？Jane过来了这里？”

Scott点点头。“她说名额不会给我，但要我好好表现，然后你要和我一起去她那里做相合率测试还有些别的什么东西，之后才宣布判决。”

Logan皱起了眉头，思索着什么。“她是个不会做多余的事的人。你觉得她……？”

Scott抿了抿嘴唇。“我觉得她可能会放过我们，但是需要付出点代价。”

Logan点头。

放榜的那天Scott就没去看了，他和Logan一起去了圣殿。相合率测试复杂而繁琐，还得分开进行，Scott非常不喜欢这种等待审判的感觉，但他尽力冷静，不管怎么样Logan和他是同一处境，如果真的有意外发生也是两个人一起面对。

结果出来之后他们走进介绍人办公室，Jane已经和她的哨兵坐在那里等了。

“结果不错。”Jane简单地说。把那一沓测试结果摊开在面前。“连接非常不稳定，但相合率本身没问题。”

Scott暗暗地舒了口气。

“但是在毕业之前连接是要除名的，你知道的吧，Summers？”

Scott握住了拳头，点点头。

“尤其是跟自己的老师连接？”Jane问道。“James，我本来以为你是更有数的人。”

“说你的条件。”Logan冷冷地开口。“我认识你很久了，Jane，省省这些废话。你要是真想判我哨兵失职现在就不会让我们坐在这里。”

Jane拨弄着自己手上的钢笔。“五年义务执行人。”她沉吟了一会儿后说。“没有休假，没有奖金，只有任务酬金，不许挑任务。”

这听起来很容易，Scott稍松了口气。但Logan的表情一点都没有放松。“还有呢？”

“五年后我要Summers跟着我学介绍人工作。”

Scott和Logan都愣住了。

“什么？”Scott问道。

“你没听错。”Jane看向他。“我看了你全部的考核，我觉得你有这个潜力。”

Scott顿了下，几乎要笑起来。“这是开玩笑吗？Jean不是比我更适合？”

“她是个很好的苗子，但她不是我想找的类型，你的优势比她明显。”

Scott看向Logan，Logan也一脸不敢相信。

“呃，谢谢你。”Scott说。“但是我不觉得……”

“听着，我放过你们是因为你是个很不错的向导，脑子很清楚，而且对哨兵也很了解。就这么让你除名太可惜了。James我也认识了很多年，你和Kayla的连接还是我主持的。现在像你这样经验丰富的执行人越来越少了，失去你也是圣殿的一大损失。”

“但是这样就够了吗？”她看向Scott。“做执行人能让你最快地成长，James也是其中的佼佼者，我一点都不怀疑几年后没有你们做不下来的任务。但Scott Summers，你的父亲们建立起了一整个哨兵向导的教育体系，你会跟在你的哨兵后面做一辈子的执行人就满足了吗？”她掀开Scott的档案。“你修过几乎一半的哨兵课程，修过全部的向导课程，每一位老师给你的评价都是‘极其进取，精于计划，擅长组织’，你战术战略课几乎是满分，你是向导预备役的队长，你们的战绩今年是大陆前三，你选择的哨兵是我认识的最出色的哨兵之一。我不相信像这样的一个向导不会有更伟大的雄心壮志。”

Scott有些哽住了。Logan伸手握住他的肩。

“你得跟着我学十年，发誓终生效力圣殿。”她继续道。“哨兵向导的誓言你们都知道，矢志于万民之福祉，献身于大陆之和平。在这片土地上，没有一个职位比介绍人更可以做到这一点。我们管理着所有的哨兵向导，这不是一份轻松的工作，很多人讨厌我们，每一项工作都会有很多阻碍。我招募的候选人最后能真的做到介绍人的不到五分之一，也许你学了十年会发现自己根本不适合，我绝不会给你任何保证。”

Scott看向Logan。“Logan……”他想说什么，Logan只是紧了紧他的手。“你知道你未必非得跟着我走。”他的哨兵轻声说。“你需要我的时候我也会在。”

Jane只是看着他。“我只是现在给你这个条件，但如果这五年你的表现没有让我满意那这个条件就取消，同时义务执行人时限再加七年。这就是我的决定。”

 

介绍人的工作并不仅仅只是对哨兵向导进行相合率测试和配对，更重要的是针对他们的能力进行工作安排，组织、协调哨兵向导，让每一个人都能发挥自己的能力。全圣殿五百一十二个介绍人，全大陆上百万正式哨兵向导，守卫疆域，维持秩序，娱乐民众，开发探险，每一个介绍人身上的责任都有千钧之重。

Scott联系了Charles和Erik。Charles似乎对Jane的条件并不吃惊。

“虽然Erik和她不太合得来……”Charles说。“但她确实是个对工作很有热忱和能力的人，也没什么私心，你如果跟着她会学到很多东西。”他叹了口气。“我能说我其实很想你回Xavier学校教书吗？”

“这也可以作为选择之一啦。”Scott答道。

“只是‘之一’啊。”Charles叹气。“我可对此不抱太大希望。”

Scott笑了起来。“五年后的事情谁说得准。说不定我会觉得执行人的工作非常有趣就一直做下去了。”

“我只是觉得你会是个很好的老师。”Charles说。“我们挺缺战术战略课老师的。”

“你知道，Logan的课也上得非常好。”

“他要是敢来我会把他的骨头全抽出来。”Erik在旁边插嘴。“离我的学生远点！”

“敬谢不敏。”Logan答道，仗着远程通讯Erik抓不着他。“我也觉得高中生，就像你儿子这样的，很危险。”

Erik听起来快要抓狂了，Scott把Logan推到一边。

“对了Erik，我们过一个月办毕业典礼，你带着Charles一起飞过来，我会给你们留好位置。最好克制住不要在我的同学面前揍Logan，等到舞会结束之后你随便怎么对他都行，我不想牵着满身是血的金刚狼跳舞，会很丢脸。”

“你不许跟他跳舞，听见了吗Scott！”Erik在那边大喊。“要是让我看见……”

“我也爱你，Charles，我也会邀请Raven，你们很久没见了吧？Erik，记得我的话，拜拜。”

他挂掉了通讯装置，意识到Logan正冷笑着看他。

“舞会之后就随便怎么办？”Logan说着，抬手抚住他的下巴。“我怎么觉得你又是挖了个坑给Erik跳呢？”

“噢，Charles会负责安慰他的。”Scott说，迎上他的嘴唇。“他把你弄死了两次，我只不过让他小小地吃个瘪，很公平。”

“你有没有意识到最后他会把怒气全都发在我身上？”Logan无奈地说。咬了咬他的下唇。“反正疼的不是你。”

“我会阻止他弄死你第三次的。”

“你别加把火我就感谢上帝了。”

 

一个月后。Charles、Erik和Raven果然如约到场。Jean作为毕业生代表上台发言，Scott在下面热烈鼓掌，手都快拍红了。Logan没入场，站在场地外，但Rory跟在Scott身边。Erik看着那猞猁极其不爽，一直试图放灰狼咬她，都被Charles的天鹅阻止了。

Scott和朋友们一一拥抱告别，Hank拿到了自由选择名额，但暂时不打算使用，决定进入圣殿高等研究院继续深造，Warren勉勉强强毕业拿到哨兵称号，但完全不打算服役，打算先周游大陆玩几年，Bobby倒是打算进圣殿登记，想做一些探险类的工作。Jean也拿到了自由选择名额，她将在Ororo的指导带领下寻找合适的哨兵。最早定下出路的是Scott，执行人的新任务书已经发到了Logan手里，他们第二天就要奔赴大陆另一端。

然后就是最重要的毕业舞会。Scott叮嘱过Logan一定要穿正装，结果他在舞会会场门口焦急地等待时差点没认出来Logan。他的哨兵居然穿了短燕尾服！烟黑色的礼服裁剪合体，衬得他身高腿长，比例极好，他穿着白衬衫，戴着白色的领结，Scott简直没法把眼睛从他身上挪下来。

“你……”Scott上上下下打量着他。“我完全不敢认了。”

Logan咳了一声。“你要是敢笑出来我马上就走。”

“不不不，只是有点吃惊。”Scott说。“你从哪里弄来的衣服？”

“一套衣服而已，我也是有正式工作的人好吗，臭小子。这种布尔乔亚的古典主义我很多年前就玩过了。”

Scott只能吃惊地瞪着他。他总是会忘记Logan的阅历有多丰富，他不乐意做不代表他不会做，他不说不代表他不知道。

“瘦小子，你到底是要傻愣愣地在这里看着我流口水还是要请我进去跳舞？”

Scott咳了一声。“知道吗，我忽然不想让别人看见你了。”他说着，一把拽过Logan的手，把他拽进了会场背后的树林里，他迫不及待地把Logan压在树上，吻上他的嘴唇。

“跳舞可以等，这个我不想等。”他说着，手已经伸进Logan的外套里，开始解他的衣服。马甲为什么会有这么多扣子！该死的为啥马甲里头还有背带！还有大概一千个衬衣扣子！Scott从来没这么感谢过Logan平时只爱穿一件T恤的习惯。

“Logan，你觉得你能自己用爪子把衣服脱下来吗？”

“闭嘴臭小子，这套衣服很贵而且你直接跳到这一步真的很浪费。”

“噢等我完事了之后我会很乐意跟你跳一曲的。”Scott说着，已经半跪了下来，解开Logan的腰带，掏出他的勃起，伸出舌头热情地舔弄了起来。Logan向后仰起了头，从咽喉里发出一声不能克制的呻吟。

“你知道，Logan，我一直觉得哨兵的感官这么敏感有时候真是非常棒的事情。”Scott稍稍退后了一些，Logan已经硬得滴出了前液，他用舌头舔去那咸腥，从Logan身上激出一阵颤抖。“我刚刚有了个很棒的主意以后可以实践一下。”他模模糊糊地说着，又完整地吞了进去，用劲地吮吸起来，Logan难耐地呻吟，弓起了背，手插进他的头发里，把他用发胶弄得整整齐齐的头发弄得乱糟糟的，不过Scott一点也不介意。Logan的样子比他更糟糕，几分钟前还整整齐齐的衣服敞开，露出他的腹部和被舔得湿漉漉的勃起。对向导来说，还有什么比把一个衣冠楚楚的哨兵压在阴暗的小树林里逼得他失去控制更让人兴奋的吗？

“你能听见附近来人吗？”Scott低声问，站起身来，从口袋里掏出润滑剂。不要问他为什么会有，他当然有，他就是为这个目的才来参加这个劳什子的毕业舞会顺便气一气Erik的。“有人来的时候告诉我。”

Logan点点头，他的气息已经开始凌乱，Scott咬上他的嘴唇挑逗着他的舌头，Logan热情地回吻着他。“你真打算在这里上我？”他问道，止不住地要笑起来。“上帝啊，Erik会气疯的，你这个无耻的小混蛋。”

“你喜欢我这样。”Scott说，一把把他的裤子拉到了膝盖，Logan翻过身，用手肘撑着树干，让他能更方便地做润滑。Scott探进两根手指，在他体内做剪刀交叉，蹭过Logan的敏感点，Logan惊跳了起来，低骂了一声，Scott就继续往那点反复摩擦抠挖，Logan很快就开始颤抖，嘴里的声音渐渐不成语调。

“嘘，嘘，轻一点，好戏还没开始呢。”Scott说，把手指抽了回来，抚摸了一把Logan光滑的臀部。“撑住了，我要进来了。”

他说着解开自己的皮带，解放了他早已硬得发痛的阴茎，他潦草地抹了点润滑剂在上头，就对准Logan的穴口一口气把自己完整地送了进去。

“操！”Logan响亮地骂出了声。Scott伸手捂住他的嘴。“安静Logan，安静，这里随时会有人过来。你可不想被以前的学生发现你在被我操吧？”

“你他妈的……”Logan在粗重地喘着气，但他的声音被刻意地压低了。Scott满意地笑笑，开始缓慢地动起来。

他深深浅浅地抽插着，Logan体内永远都这样热且紧，完美地包裹着他。连接柔和地围绕着他们，传导着Logan和他的阵阵情欲，Logan随着他的动作发出被压抑住的呻吟，Scott觉得这一刻简直不能更美妙。

然后Logan忽然身体一僵。“出去。有人过来了。”他低声说。

Scott向前一顶，把他整个人都压在了树上。“我不会停的。”他咬着Logan的耳朵说。“这个位置很隐蔽，光线又暗，就算被看见了也看不清楚是谁。所以你只要安静，保持不动就好。”

Logan听起来很想骂人，但Scott捂住了他的嘴。有两个学生朝着他们的方向走了过来，从距离他们五米的地方聊着天走过。Logan紧张得全身肌肉都收起来了，几乎没把Scott绞射。但Scott一直在保持着深呼吸，冷静着自己，同时非常缓慢地紧贴着他摩擦，又深又准地撞击他的前列腺，感觉到他的哨兵头发都汗湿了，全身都颤抖得不停。连接里传来的情绪焦灼、紧张、克制又兴奋得令人眼前发白。那两个人终于走出了视线范围，而Scott趁着Logan松一口气的时候又重重地顶了他一下，Logan忍不住叫出了声，Scott赶忙又捂上他的嘴。

“Logan……”他咬着他哨兵的耳朵叫他的名字，紧紧地抱住他，保持着捂住他嘴的姿势用另一只手绕到他身前，熟练地撸动着Logan硬得滴出前液的勃起。Logan克制着不动，但越来越急促的喘息和他肠道里的阵阵收缩已经意味着他快要到了。

他还想要再坚持一会儿，但捂着Logan嘴的掌心一潮，Scott意识到Logan在舔他的手，这一下子就把他送过了头，他无法克制地冲了进去，把自己深埋在他的哨兵身体里射了出来。

射出来之后他无力地靠在Logan背上，Logan的礼服被他揉得乱七八糟。他意识到Logan还没射，已经快爆炸了，于是赶忙就着连接的姿势伸手帮他撸动了几下，Logan试图发出低吼，但卡在嗓子里变成一声呜咽，很快就射在了他的手里。

“我要杀了你，小混蛋。”他的哨兵声音闷闷地说，两只手的中指金属爪都伸了出去，无比愤慨地在空气里挥舞。“我真的要杀了你。”

Scott慢慢地退了出来。“噢我的天。”他擦了把头上的汗，胡乱擦了下自己疲软的分身就塞了回去。“刚才真是紧张死我了。我差点以为他们就要往这个方向来。”

“那你他妈的居然还不停？！”

“太舒服，停不下来。”Scott毫无愧意地说，在旁边的树上擦了擦手。“而且你知道我跟你在一起第一天我就在幻想这个了吗？”

“你的性幻想很糟糕，尤其是牵涉到我的时候，特别糟糕。”Logan恶狠狠地说，“我他妈的居然还答应你了真是疯了，全看在你今天毕业的份上。”他把衣服又穿了回去，但他潮红的脸色，怎么看都很凌乱的衣服已经足够说明刚才发生过什么。

Scott看了他几眼，凑上去在他脸上响亮地亲了一下。“我们回去吧。”他说着。“我还想赶上最后一支舞。”

Logan难以置信地瞪着他。“就我们俩这刚发情的样子？Erik真的会把现场弄成惨案的。”

Scott打量了一下他。不由分说把他的西装礼服、马甲和领结都剥了下来，只剩下背带和衬衫。他解开了Logan衬衫的两颗扣子，把他的袖子挽在手肘处，再把他的头发抓了一抓，看起来没那么正式，也掩盖了不少皱皱巴巴的痕迹。他对自己满意地微笑。“就这样吧，我觉得你看起来棒极了。”他夸赞道。“我真是有眼光。”

Logan皮笑肉不笑地哼了一声。“带路，我的向导。”

他们真的赶上了最后一支舞。慢板华尔兹。Scott一点也没介意地去跳了女步，今晚上Logan已经让了他够多了。Erik显然察觉到了他们身上刚刚发生了什么，整张脸都黑了，Charles看起来又犯了头痛，Raven的眼睛一直死死盯着Logan，大概在心里盘算着要怎么把他大卸八块。

但Scott很开心。他喜欢的人，他的家人都在他身边，音乐很美，他拿到了正式向导称号，有个帅气得令人发疯的哨兵，连性幻想都实现了，还有什么能阻挡他？

他要给自己的高中生涯画上一个完美的句点。他要在所有人面前和Logan跳完这支舞，在最后一个音符落下时重重地吻上他，告诉所有人，是他，Scott Summers，得到了金刚狼老师，拴住了他的心，他吻他只是因为他可以——因为，去他妈的禁令和规矩，他毕业了！

然后Erik会难以忍受地扑上来把积蓄到顶点的怒火都发泄到Logan身上，试图把他掀飞出去，而Scott会记得在他冲上来的瞬间维持着接吻的姿势打开早就准备好的瞬移，在白光闪烁里带着他的哨兵一起消失。多漂亮的结局！

然后明天Logan会带着他踏上执行人的道路。他已经做好了准备。他不懂的地方Logan会教他，Logan的问题Scott会帮他解决，他们会是很好的组合。

他们会走遍世界。他会记得在每个停留的地方买明信片寄给Charles、Erik和Raven，Charles会在Xavier学院里放上一张世界地图，在他们走过的地方扎上小图钉。最后这些小图钉会覆盖满整张地图。他会用自己的眼睛和感官记下这片大陆上人们的生活，目睹需要解决的苦难，思考解决问题的方法。

然后五年后，他会去跟着Jane学习介绍人的工作。爪子叔叔说过他会成为一个超级英雄。在Scott心里，最接近了不起的人就是能更好地帮助别人的人，而介绍人可以做到的最多。

然后他会想法说服Logan去Xavier学校教书，因为Logan估计不愿意跟他一起去圣殿，而且他真的是个很好的老师。Erik那时候想必也一定消气了。如果没消气，那再打几场也没问题。不能天天在一起有点麻烦，但他们总归是可以想到一个办法来解决的。

世界这么大，未来无限宽广，还有很多梦想可以做，Scott Summers已经准备好作为新向导和他的哨兵一起开始新的人生了。

 

 

End


	2. 番外1 Straight lines sometimes cross 直线有时相交

【详细的队狼肉警告！】

 

Scott没想到他还可以再见到爪子叔叔和Summers。

那是他和Logan刚做执行人不久的事。Scott出门买东西，回到临时住处时就发现房间里站了两个Logan。

他站在那里半天没动，两个Logan都在用相同的表情看着他。认出自己的Logan没花他多少时间，意识到另一个是爪子叔叔并且消化掉他真的是出现在这里花掉了他好几秒。

“爪子叔叔！”他叫了起来。另一个Logan笑了起来。“Scott。”他抬手致意，Scott东西一扔就几步上去给了他一个紧紧的拥抱。

他自己的Logan咳了一声。Scott才勉强松开手，满脸不敢置信。

“你怎么会在这儿？”他欣喜地问。“我以为……”

“时空穿梭不是只有你们才有的技术。”Logan笑着说，摸了摸他的头发。“都长这么大了。”

Scott有些脸红。他想起什么似的抓住自己的Logan的手。“呃，我知道你们都认识，但我还是想介绍一下，James Logan Howlett，我的哨兵。”

“很明显。”Logan的表情有点忍俊不禁。Scott不好意思地笑起来。

他的哨兵把手从他手里挣出来，拍了拍他的肩。“他过来是有事情的，叙旧可以之后再说。”

Scott点点头，爪子叔叔不可能无缘无故地过来，而且Summers也没来，已经意味着有什么发生了。

Logan的表情变得认真了起来，“听着，孩子，我知道我过来找你们不太合适，但目前这是我们最好的办法了。Sco……Summers出了点事，我需要你们的帮助。”

他很快地说明了一下情况。Summers在一次秘密任务中被抓，被注射了一种针对变种人的超级病毒，变得非常虚弱，能力也几乎失去，Hank正在加紧对他进行治疗，但他原本计划里有几项必须要他出席的活动，如果变种人领袖受重创的消息被泄露出去可能会对他们接下来几年的行动都有非常糟糕的影响。

“只是一些会议和公益活动，但有一些重要的中立团体我们想争取到我们这边来。我们需要镭射眼来主持大局，不会太复杂，但必不可少，Summers会教你怎么做。”Logan补充道。

Scott想了想，很快应了下来。“Logan，工作的事……”他想起他们现在还有几项执行人工作在身。

“这个比较重要。”他的哨兵回答道。“我一个人可以应付得来。”

Scott看了看他。“我的意思是你要跟我一起去。”

他的哨兵挑了挑眉。“好。”他没迟疑地答应。

Logan看起来松了口气。他眉间依然有紧张和忧虑。

“……Summers还好么？”Scott低声问。

“不太好。”Logan勉强地笑。“但是他会活下来的。”

Scott克制着自己不去想那对爪子叔叔来说意味着什么。

 

他们通过某种精巧的装置到了Summers所在的世界。没给他们多少时间观察和研究这个全新的世界，Logan就把他们带进了既熟悉又陌生的X学院。大家都忙忙碌碌，连很小的孩子脸上都有不符合年龄的警惕和机敏。

他们一路上遇上了不少熟悉又陌生的人。Ororo，年老的Charles（天啊他居然没头发而且瘸了！），Bobby，他们对金刚狼点头示意，对Scott两人露出疲惫的微笑。最后他们在医疗室里见到Hank和Summers。

“瘦子。”Logan进门之后就扑去了病床前。“我把他们带过来了。”

“……我告诉过你这是个蠢主意。”Summers的声音虚弱地说。他躺在床上，睁着眼睛，脸色灰败，Scott几乎已经忘记了自己的眼睛有这样蓝。

“嘿，小家伙，好久不见。”他抬手向Scott打招呼。“抱歉把你们拖进了我们的麻烦里。”

Scott花了一会儿才能拖动自己的腿走上前。那是他曾嫉妒过的Summers，他曾嫉妒过他的强大、复杂、优雅，嫉妒于他夺走爪子叔叔的宠爱，嫉妒于Charles一直对他念念不忘。他的整个青少年时期都在想着打败他，超过他。但现在，Summers虚弱、苍白、疲惫、伤痕累累，他的表情依然冷静又自持，而Scott已经失去了任何想和他竞争的念头。

“……我绝对不会把自己搞成这样。”他低声地说，走上前紧紧地拥抱了他，把头埋在Summers的颈间，闻到刺鼻的消毒药水的味道，觉得自己眼眶湿润。

Summers轻轻地拍了拍他的背。“感谢你过来。”他低声地说。“……能看到这样的自己真好。”

 

Charles用心灵感应帮他们了解了一下这个世界的一些常识和他们所处的状况。Scott一直紧紧握着Logan的手，竭力不在那些令人伤心的事实前展现自己的愤怒和不安。他的哨兵沉默着，陪着他一起看那些东西。他们是执行人，他们是圣殿的尖兵，手上并不干净，也习惯于被人所畏惧，但来自于整个世界的恶意还是让人心底颤抖。

“……告诉我该怎么做。”Charles放完了所有的信息之后Scott咬着牙说。“告诉我我能帮助你们做什么。”

Charles只是有些哀伤地一笑：“做自己就好了。你是镭射眼。你掌管X men。通常你不会问我要做什么。”

 

由于爪子叔叔和Summers的亲密关系，他算是除了镭射眼以外对全局最为清楚的人，因此他负责带着Scott，并且在必要的时候给他提醒。他找了个有伪装能力的变种人把Scott伪装成Summers的年龄和样子。Scott把自己的Logan留在学院里保护剩下的人，以免意外发生。

“你们经常面对这个吗？”Scott在进入会场前看到一群试图朝他们扔石块被防暴警察拦住的人，正在叫骂着什么。

“多到你不敢想。”Logan答道。“但是通常他们不会试图袭击X men。”他叹了口气。“我们的敌人是更复杂的一些家伙，在马路上扔两个石块不是他们爱好的方式。”

“Charles给我看过一些。”Scott答道。“说真的，我宁愿对付一支军队也不愿对付一个Sinister。”

“Summers可是和他斗了很多年。”Logan干笑道。“祈祷这几天我们的老对手不会对你产生兴趣吧。”

但是有时候就是这样的，越是不想发生的事情越容易发生。虽然不是Sinister，但地狱火对他们下手了。他们毁了会场，劫持了人质，Scott和Logan费了很大的力气才把他们打败。Scott一点也不喜欢这个。牵涉无辜者的战斗他从来都不喜欢。又束手束脚，又满心烦躁。

爪子叔叔和他自己的Logan也有很大区别。他比他的哨兵要暴躁多了，虽说非常能打，但基本不听指挥，见到地狱火的一点影子就眼睛发红地冲出去。Scott又没连接可以命令他，只能跟在他后面帮他收拾残局，注意着局势变化，还得顺手安抚民众，在一群瑟瑟发抖十五分钟前还在刻薄地谴责变种人带来灾难的人面前用他能装出的最好笑容告诉他们“我们是X men，我们会保护你们的”。

如果这就是Summers所过的生活，Scott一点都不羡慕。

 

然后就是接连不断地开会，见不同的人。谈话、辩论、唇枪舌剑、解决冲突。从地球这头飞到那头，脚不沾地。每天都有人挑衅，Scott把Summers教他的话照葫芦画瓢地说一遍，客客气气又冷淡坚决，其实心里已经把他们轰掉了很多回。

Summers的情况没有好转，爪子叔叔日渐焦躁，他自己的哨兵又不在身边——Scott自从毕业后再也没经历过Logan不在他身边的情况，天知道他有多恨这个。

他试着模拟Summers的思维做这些事。他擅长虚张声势，擅长谋略规划，这些政治的东西对他来说并不难学。他能理解Summers，Summers本来就是另一个他自己，但他发现要做到他很难，Summers好像总是会挑那种最不考虑到自己的方案，而Scott在18岁的时候就吃足了这个教训。他的哨兵也会时不时提醒他，在他冲得太过的时候Logan从来没吝啬过他的拳头。

还有战斗。停不下来的战斗。X men永远都在待命，作为领袖的镭射眼必须得既大无畏又不知疲倦。Scott知道自己有战斗的天赋，Logan也说过他比他看起来要更危险。他会竭尽所能地帮助无辜者，但亲眼看到变种人的处境还是让他难以忍受地愤怒，为什么普通人伤害变种人就可以不用追究，为什么变种人伤到普通人就要遭到穷凶极恶的报复？难道他们不都是人类吗？为什么连憎恶他们的人他都得保护？他的压力在一点点地累加，就快要到危险的临界值。

当Scott一旦开始烦躁，通常有些人就会倒霉。送上门来的某个极端组织显然就是撞了枪口。Scott当着一群中立份子的面火力全开地削平了他们的堡垒，大概毁掉了一整幢楼，可能还牵连误伤了几个人，金刚狼拦都拦不住。

他们最后坐上黑鸟返程的时候Logan一直在不住地看他。

“怎么了？别告诉我你不想。”Scott还处在郁闷情绪中，顾不上自己的口气不好。

“你知道结果吧？”Logan问。

“知道。”Scott说。“我们失掉了附近最大的中立团体支持，造成了局部区域破坏，顺便把‘镭射眼是个暴力狂’这个印象通过电视转播传到了全世界。”

Logan点点头。“不是Summers会做的事，但是你做了我还是挺高兴的。”他笑了笑。“我想这么干很久了。”

Scott觉得他一点也不高兴。

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Logan正在房间里看着窗外。Scott离开了两周。他能感觉到这段时间连接被拉扯得极细，牵扯着他的神经发痛。他从来就不喜欢这个。他的向导虽然烦人，但毕竟——那是他的向导。

他深吸了口气。随着黑鸟落在院子里，连接渐渐收缩。Scott回来了。

房门被猛地打开。Scott冲了进来，直接扑到他背上。

Logan抽了抽鼻子，闻到小家伙情绪不高。

“事情做完了？”他抬手摸摸青年靠在他肩上的脑袋。

“做完了。”Scott说话的声音闷闷的。

“那怎么了？你不是很开心和爪子叔叔一起的么？”

Scott没说话，只是在他脖颈间更加用力地蹭了蹭。

Logan停了一会儿，等待他的呼吸渐渐平静。

“我还以为你不想离开他。”他开玩笑地说。

“你不开心。”Scott察觉到什么，抬起头来，稍稍松开抱紧他的手。

“我没有。”Logan底气不怎么足地回答。

Scott用鼻子蹭他的耳朵。“我知道他不是你。”他小声说。“他跟我记忆里不太一样。”

“更好还是更坏？”

“说不上。反正不太一样。”Scott轻声叹气。“Summers也是……”他顿了一下说。“我觉得Summers好辛苦。”

Logan点了点头，转过身拉住他的手。“你知道这里不是我们的世界。”他说。

“我知道，我都知道！但是人们怎么可以这样对他们？Summers做了那么多的事！爪子叔叔也是！就因为他们有能力，他们就必须被憎恨？这太不公平了！”Scott皱着眉头，挥舞着手臂。

Logan没说什么，只是扶住他的肩。

“……Charles是对的。”过了一会儿后Scott说，表情有点难过。“我不可能成为Summers。他真的……”他像哽住了一般停住了，低下了头。

“他很棒。”Logan说。“但是你有你的能力。就像我也不可能成为你的爪子叔叔，但我也有我的长处。”

Scott深深地呼吸了几口气。“Logan……”他抬起手来抚住Logan的脸，抬头看向他的眼睛。“我要更新连接。”

Logan不自觉地有点喉咙发干。“让我先洗个澡。”他说着，转身要走，Scott拉了他一下。“一起吧。”他说着。“我不想等了。”

 

他们从进入浴室就开始接吻。Scott抓得Logan的肩膀发痛，他们胡乱地脱光衣服，跌跌撞撞地走进淋浴房，水龙头打开被喷溅而出的冷水吓到，才稍稍分开。

“他们这里没有恒温热水吗？”Scott抱怨着把护目镜摘掉递给Logan，Logan把它放在架子上，一边抬手试着水温。“一会儿就好了。”

然后Scott把他压上了墙。Logan一直为他能摸黑捉到自己的精确度感到惊讶，但大概又是连接和他的向导能力的关系吧。

他热烈而不知餍足地吻着Logan，修长的身体和Logan紧紧相贴，他已经兴奋了，滚烫的勃起戳到Logan的大腿。

“这么急？”Logan在他的噬咬中喘息，忍不住要笑。“我还以为你跟另一个我在一起乐不思蜀。”

“你吃醋？”Scott说着已经咬上他的耳朵。“我说了他不是你。”

“他不是更好？”

Scott从他身上起来，没有睁眼但Logan知道他的视线在自己脸上。“你更好。”他认真地说。“一直是你更好。”然后他就俯下身继续，顺着Logan的胸膛往下，咬他的锁骨，舔他的乳头，令Logan呻吟出声，再后退半步，跪在他身下，手抓住他的腿，仰脸望着他。

“真令人感动。”Logan微笑，抬手把淋浴头调整了一下，不让水流直接冲到Scott。他把自己的勃起飞快地冲洗了下，抵在Scott唇边，那孩子就张嘴把它吞了进去。

Logan把手指插进他湿漉漉的头发里，感受着自己在他嘴里涨大，湿热紧紧包裹着他，他能闻到Scott身上情欲的味道在渐渐加重，连接在颤动，仿佛Scott的神经触角已经快要忍耐不住。

“你今天真的很兴奋。”Logan喃喃地说，意识到自己也正在被Scott所传递过来的情欲所激动。

Scott有技巧地吮吸着，同时用手指在对Logan的囊袋做一些辅助动作，Logan很快就丢盔弃甲。Scott把他的精液吐在了手上，然后往后探去，利用精液的和水流的润滑伸进Logan的身体里。

“越来越熟练了。”Logan感叹。

“你指哪一个？”Scott有些自得地笑。“让你射出来还是这个？”他说着，又伸进一根手指。Logan不适地动了动，他的动作就暂停了一瞬。

“都有。”Logan说，Scott依然跪着，手从他两腿间穿过，Logan微微岔开腿方便他的动作。

“这个姿势有点奇怪。你打算从正面来吗？”他评价道。“我不确定你是不是能托起我。”

Scott似乎也想了一下。“你确实很重。”他有些挫败地承认。“去洗手台镜子那边吧。”

Logan的呼吸哽了一下。“你最近的爱好都有点糟糕啊。”他说着，Scott恰巧伸进了第三根手指，他剩下的话就咽了回去。

Scott缓慢地开发着他的身体，直到Logan腿开始发软，身体有些发热，发出难耐的喘息才停止。

“把我的护目镜给我。”Scott站起身来，摇晃了一下，他的膝盖跪久了有些发红。Logan扶了他一把，递给他护目镜。“怎么，还想操我的时候看着我？”他咧嘴笑。

“我一直都喜欢看你高潮的样子。”Scott回敬以一笑，拍拍他的屁股。Logan走到洗手台前，看到镜子里的自己全身赤裸，阴茎精神地翘起，脸色发红，水珠一滴一滴地顺着毛发往下流。Scott跟在他身后，同样也是一身湿漉漉的，每一块肌肉都修长优雅。他已经完全褪去了稚龄的婴儿肥，轮廓变得更加鲜明，身材也比前几年有料多了。他的向导非常英俊。

“我自己也觉得我挺帅的。”那小子意识到Logan在看他，微微一笑。

“啰嗦什么，要上快上。”Logan老脸一红，双手张开撑在台面边缘弯下了腰。Scott站在他身后，伸手抚摸他的脊椎和腰。

“Logan。”Scott俯低了身子亲吻他的脊背。“Logan。”他抬手压住Logan的双手。“Logan。”他的勃起抵在入口处。

“Logan。”他轻声地呼唤。“我要开始了。”

Logan闭上了眼睛，深吸了口气。身体被慢慢地撑开，连接开始四散舞动，Scott的精神触角和他的分身一起进入了Logan。

“操。”Logan没法控制地张大了嘴喘息。这一瞬间的感受无可比拟。精神和肉体的双重入侵带来感官的极度膨胀和过分敏感。

Scott在更新连接，意味着他要把原先的连接削弱再重铸一条新的。削弱意味着Logan的感官会在短期内过载，重铸意味着Scott的神经触角会再一次全方位地进入Logan的精神。这并不是通常连接的使用方式，但Logan有个天才的向导，孜孜不倦于从他的哨兵身上得到最多的快感。

Logan的脑子都快要炸掉了。向导的神经触角在柔和但不容拒绝地侵入他，包裹着他，把他的精神裹进一团温暖里，他的下身抽插了几下，很快就熟练地找到Logan最敏感的地方，轻一下重一下地撞击着，前列腺刺激的火花以比平常更强烈的程度席卷他全身。Scott喘息的声音，他一声一声地叫着Logan的名字，在Logan过载的耳边仿佛雷声一般。Scott的味道，海风和柠檬、果酒、柑橘叶的味道弥散过Logan的嗅觉，铺天盖地。哨兵对环境的感知变得模糊，对在身上所发生的的一切又变得过分敏感。他不敢睁眼。他怕他睁眼他所看到的会叫他立刻射出来。

“睁开眼睛，Logan。”Scott猜到他在想什么，他缓缓地拔出，又猛地冲进去，把Logan撞得全身颤抖。他觉得他自己在叫，但声音已经超过了他能承受的范围，变得忽远忽近。Scott伸手握住他的勃起，那里已经肿胀不堪，溢出湿润的前液。他手指擦过头部，Logan又是全身颤抖。他俯下身凑到Logan的耳边，Logan几乎要因为他火热的呼吸和浓重的情欲味道而射了出来。

“看着我，Logan。”他的向导沙哑着声音说。“我要你看着我操到你高潮。我要你看着我占有你。你的身体和精神都是我的，对吗？”

Logan睁开了眼睛。他看着镜子里的自己，全身汗湿，脸色潮红，眼睛湿润，睫毛上都凝聚着汗水，瞳孔都开始扩张，有生理性的泪水止不住地涌上来滑落眼角。他看着镜子里的Scott，他能捕捉到他脸上划下的每一滴汗，他每一块肌肉的动作，他甚至可以透过红石英眼镜捕捉到Scott的眼睛，他从来没见过真实颜色的眼睛在镜子里锁住了他的眼睛，他甚至可以看到虹膜上映出的影像，那里面完完全全地只有他一个人。

Scott的神经触角在缠绕着他的精神，他在叫着Logan的名字，从嘴里，从Logan脑子里。他真是把向导能力用到了极致，他在用他最擅长的情绪控制对Logan施加影响，完全阻断了Logan其他的想法，只剩下情欲、热烈的迅速攀升的情欲，以及“你是我的”这句话在他心里不断不断地回荡。

Logan没碰自己就射了出来，发出自己都不能想象的呜咽悲鸣。他的眼前连接和高潮的白光完全阻断了他的视觉长达数秒。他不知何时伸出了爪子，深深插进桌面，差点削掉了整个洗手台。他的感官在一瞬间开到最大，又收了回来。

连接更新完成了。

他清醒的时候Scott已经射了。他伏在Logan背上一动不动，还没有恢复过来。

“……每一次你做这个我都觉得被剥了一层皮。”Logan说，意识到自己的声音变哑了，他都不记得他叫成什么样。他有大部分的时间都在呻吟，嘶吼，尖叫，但是都被过强的感官冲击给冲晕了。

“剥皮是个非常形象的词。”Scott的声音也哑了。他缓缓地把自己从Logan身体里抽了出来，带出一些黏浊的白液，他抬手抹在Logan腿上，Logan不怎么开心地动了动，翻了个身，靠坐在台面上，Scott抓住他的下巴和他接吻。“我也就是把连接剥一层皮再贴回去。”

“你的创造力完全可以用在别的地方。”Logan咳了咳，意识到他的体力和嗓子已经恢复了。他们的连接稳固地回荡在两人之间，他的感官过载完全消失了。

“但这个是最棒的。”Scott朝他微笑。他后退半步，上下打量着Logan，看起来心满意足。这个小混蛋。

Logan看了他一会儿，朝他招招手，Scott靠近了过来。Logan揽过他的脖子和他接吻，从他嘴里尝到些微的自己的味道和他的味道。

“……我一直在这儿啊。”Logan咬着他的嘴唇低声说。他知道Scott为什么需要这个。他们并不常做连接更新，但Logan知道现在Scott需要这个来确认一些东西。

“别担心。我们就快回去了。”

Scott的身体僵了僵，然后他全身都放松下来，把自己沉浸在这个拥抱里。

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

后来Scott坐在Summers的床前告状。“我真不明白，你的哨兵基本就不听指挥，你们平时出任务的时候怎么办？我好几次差点就把他一起轰掉了！”

Summers翻了个白眼。“他一向如此。当你把他的冲动性计算在内的话就会好些。如果真的有必要的话我通常是连他一起轰的。”

Scott目瞪口呆地看着他。“他不会生气？”

“他习惯了。”

“哇哦。”Scott感叹道，一时不知该说什么好。他可绝对不敢对自己的哨兵这么做，Logan生气起来很吓人。

Summers微笑了一下。“你的Logan这段时间很照顾我。”他想了想，然后说道。“他和我的不太一样。但我觉得他不错。你们看起来很开心。”

“他当然很好。”Scott笑。“他是我的哨兵嘛。”

Summers只是看着他微笑。

但那只是他为数不多清醒的时间之一。Hank对他的病症束手无策，他昏迷的时间越来越长，Logan几乎所有的时间都耗在他床边。

Scott非常难过。“我不想就这么等下去。”他对Hank说。“这个方案你肯定想过很多回了，现在我替你说出来：我就是他。我的能力在我的基因里，把我的血换给他。”

Hank嘟哝了一堆不同宇宙之间输血的影响以及单体供血可能产生的危险，但Scott非常坚决。“要么让我们出去，我会找到那个该死的把他害成这样的家伙，我会让他付出代价，但这大概会花掉几个月时间，而他可能中途就死在床上。”

“单体供血你死在床上的可能性更大！”

“听着，Hank。”Scott抓了抓头发。“我已经替他做了一堆工作，我替他开会，做X men的队长，但我只是个代班的，我不是他。”他看着Hank黄色的大眼睛说。“这个位置是属于他的，没有人可以替代。你们比我要清楚得多。没人想要死。我不想，他也不想，但事实上就是这样，如果我在这里学到最多的东西是什么，那就是你得冒足够的风险才能活。”

Logan知道了。他没说什么。两个Logan都默契地保持了沉默。某种程度上Scott感谢他们的沉默。

Summers很不开心，但他属于没有发言权的人，被Scott无视了。

Scott躺在病床上，等待针头插入血管。他的哨兵坐在他的床边，轻轻地抚摸着他的头发。他用余光看着另一个Logan在弯腰轻声对着Summers说些什么。

为了尽可能减小对两人心脏的损伤，换血持续的时间非常长。Scott一开始还能说说笑笑，但随着血液的流失渐渐感觉冰冷，意识也开始飘忽。稀释掉蔓延至全身的病毒需要人体两倍的血量，就算是Scott很想快点，他也得花很久躺在床上，看血液从自己这一端缓缓流进那一端。

就算Hank尽可能地减少损伤，他也心脏骤停了有三次。爪子叔叔差点扯了输血管，但他的哨兵把他推了出去。

“现在躺在那里的是我的向导！”他压着另一个自己咆哮。“你以为我不比你更想中止？但是现在中止，Summers会死，Scott不会原谅自己，这是他的决定，闭嘴然后保持安静！”

“他死在这里Summers不会原谅他自己！”另一个Logan格开了他。

“出去。”Logan低吼，亮出了爪子。“出去和我打一架。让他们做他们该做的事。这是他们的战斗。而你知道Scott Summers从不放弃。”

 

值得庆幸的是最后他们赌赢了。Scott昏沉了差不多有五天时间，Summers反倒醒得比他早。他醒来的时候看到邻床的人已经坐起身，脸上带着护目镜，意味着他的能力已经回来了。

他朝着他虚弱地微笑，Summers回给他一个微笑。有很多东西都在这个微笑里被谅解了。

“我们的哨兵呢？”Scott说，意识到自己的嗓子有些干哑。

“打架中。”Summers回答。“今天的第三场。我真希望他们别再给这所学校的孩子们带来不好的影响了。”

“我得说我没预料到这个。”Scott答道。“他们之前看起来处得还挺好。”

“世事难料。”Summers说着。“既然你醒了，我也就可以把我的哨兵从你的哨兵手里解救出来了。他对另一个自己可不怎么友好。”他挥挥手，把Arandt放了出去。“把他们俩带回来。”

没一会儿医疗室的门就被重重撞开，两个Logan一脸杀气地走了进来。Scott一眼就认出了自己的，哪怕他们现在穿得都一模一样。

他的Logan，有他的标记，他们的连接有如指南针一般直指着他。

Logan走上前来，上上下下打量了他一眼，就一点也没耽搁地吻上他的嘴唇，把他的喜悦、焦灼和恐惧都通过唇齿相依传到了Scott心里。

Scott几乎要被他吻得喘不过气来。他小小地推了下Logan，Logan退后了些。嘴唇依然在距离他不到五公分的地方悬着。

“我现在心脏可不太好。”Scott笑。

“我真后悔答应你了。”Logan咬牙切齿地说。“回去等我收拾你。”

Scott吐了吐舌头。他转过头，看了看正在和另一个Logan说笑的自己。

能再见到爪子叔叔，能再见到Summers，能帮助Summers活下来真好。

“Logan，”他再次看向他的哨兵。“你知道，我真高兴我来了这里。”

Logan叹了口气，俯下身，再次亲吻他的嘴唇。这一次又轻、又浅，如同风拂过松针，爪尖掠过皮肤。

 

 

 

大狼队那一组的彩蛋

Scott和Logan并排躺在床上。Scott把护目镜摘掉，闭着眼睛想事情。Logan凑上来，把他鬓角的头发往后撩，轻轻咬了咬他的耳朵。

“想什么呢？”

“另一个你。”

“他已经走了，所以想也没用了。”

Scott柔软地笑了一声，转过身来和他接吻。“你吃醋的样子非常可爱。”他抓着Logan的肩膀翻了个身，把Logan压在身下。“他是在下面那个，你知道吗？”

Logan挑了挑眉。“我闻到了。他身上Scott的味道很重。”

“不知为何我并不吃惊。”Scott说，俯下身用牙咬他的下巴。“那小家伙占有欲很强。”

“你可是在我爪子上刻了字。”Logan稍稍扬起下巴方便他往下亲吻自己的脖颈和喉结。

“我想上你。”Scott说着，在Logan身上直起身子。“我们也换种方式吧？你看另一个世界的你都对此接收良好，没理由你在这里就不能接受？我一直很好奇……”他附在Logan耳边讲了一会儿理由，然后就又坐直了等待回答。

“好。”Logan没怎么犹豫就爽快地回答。Scott愣了愣，有点不敢相信地摸摸他的胸膛。

“你认真的？”他问。

“你没提我以为你不想。”Logan答道。“我其实无所谓。”

Scott倒是坐在那里想了一会儿。

“很麻烦。”他撇撇嘴说。翻身躺倒了下去。“你来吧，我觉得这样挺好。”

Logan笑，起身把他压进了床垫里。


	3. 番外2· The Endless End

Jane Robinson在Scott作为介绍人候选人第八年的时候病逝于任上。她受胃病困扰很多年，但一直坚持不肯退下来休养。她指定了Scott作为她的接任介绍人，并且在去世前两年就开始让Scott接手一些正式的工作。

她的葬礼那天来了上万人。很多得到过她帮助的人，在她的见证下连接的哨兵向导们都纷纷自发前来为她送别。迎柩的队伍延绵不绝了很远。Scott作为新任介绍人主持了她的葬礼，这些哨兵向导们有很多都是他的前辈，握着他的手说了许多Jane过去的事情，说到激动处不免潸然泪下。

他维持着镇定，有条不紊地指挥着复杂繁冗的葬礼仪式。Charles和Erik也来了，拍拍他的肩给他一个紧紧的拥抱。

送别遗体时Scott最后一次去看了她。Jane躺在水晶棺材里，原本威严高大的身体显得很小，苍白干瘦。

他深深地吸气，对着她鞠了三个躬，抬起身来时觉得自己已经视线模糊。Logan一直陪在他身边，按了按他的肩膀，给他无声的支持。

他整理好心情，走出门去，面对黑压压的人群宣读讣告：“我们最亲爱的朋友、导师、最值得尊敬的介绍人Jane Robinson……”

 

葬礼的仪式要维持三天。Scott要负责统筹全局，安排各项事务，处理突发情况。来的人远超过他们的预计，让他忙得不可开交。Logan把Rory留在他身边，人不知道去哪里了，Scott也没操心。当天晚上Logan回到房间时，Scott正在洗澡，他的哨兵走进了浴室，隔着隐隐绰绰的水雾看着他。

Scott能察觉到连接里传来的不安，但他还处于自己的哀悼情绪中没出来，就没试图安慰他。

“我在Nicolas那里。”Logan说。Scott抿住嘴唇，关掉了水，打开了门。

“他还好吗？”Scott问。

“不太好，你最好尽快给他竖立屏障，不然我觉得他支撑不了多久。”

Scott点点头。“Jane刚去世的时候我就试图帮过他了，他坚决不肯。我不想强迫他。”

“尽快吧。”Logan说，转身走了出去。“他的过载状况非常严重。”

Scott听见他的脚步消失的声音，若有所思。

葬礼结束后他立刻去见了他导师的老哨兵，但Nicolas依然固执地不肯接受重建屏障。

“我能听见声音。”老哨兵说。“在我们的房间我依然可以闻到她的味道，识别她留下的痕迹。就算是过载了又怎样？断裂的连接依然是连接，但屏障就会让我失掉这最后触碰她的机会了。我已经很老了，难道还会再找新的向导吗？就让我这样下去吧。你好好做，别让Jane失望。”

Scott没法说服他，Logan走了进去。“让我试试。”他说。然后他成功了。Scott站在外面听见里头一声撕心裂肺一般的惨呼，冲进去的时候看到Nicolas伏在Logan肩上痛哭得像个孩子。Logan朝他点点头，示意他可以了。

“你做了什么？”他们从老哨兵那里出来后Scott问。

“讲了一些我自己的事。”Logan说，点起一根烟。“说起来我毕竟比他还大很多。”

Scott没再追问下去。他忍不住想起他第一次见到Logan的样子。Logan看起来和那时候并无区别。他们已经在一起十多年了，Scott从一个少年渐渐长大，步入青年，又接近智力和精力的巅峰，然后很快他就会看起来和Logan一般大，再之后他就会变得比Logan要苍老，再之后，他就要把无可挽回的结局留给他。

他们彼此都知道，只不过刻意地不去提。毕竟眼前还有几十年。几十年可以做什么？够不够Scott实现他的梦想？够不够弥补Logan之后的伤痛？还是会更糟？有些事情Scott克制着自己不要去想。

 

处理完Jane的后事之后Scott就全面地接手了她的介绍人工作。

Logan依然在Xavier学校教书，Scott也不想勉强他经常来圣殿，他们通过瞬移每周见面，加强连接。他们自从Scott去做了介绍人候选人以来一直维持着这样的生活，时间已有八年。他们的连接称不上稳定，但不至于影响日常工作和生活，所以也就顺其自然。

爪子叔叔教给他梦想，Charles和Erik给了他一颗正直纯良的心，Logan保持了他的心，他的执行人生涯给了他对于任务的实际体验，他知道什么样的任务需要多大的能力，在Logan身边成长的经验让他了解与各种人打交道的方式，Jane教给他介绍人的重任和实际做事的方法，如今Scott终于可以成为独当一面的介绍人，他觉得是时候开始一些真正的事业了。

Scott决心要从圣殿内部推行相合率改革。Jane本人是相合率的笃信者，但Scott不是。他父亲们就是典型的自由连接，他自己也是。他其实隐隐怀疑Jane招他做候选人也有一部分是因为她自己也希望看到一些变化。Scott更倾向于折衷的现实主义，事实就是很多并非依靠相合率连接的哨兵向导们无法得到正式称号，成为很大的资源浪费，完全依照相合率来评判能力的高低也失之公允。但改变一个旧制度是漫长的过程，需要许多技巧和妥协，还需要有更好的新方式来取代。相合率测试保证哨兵向导们不会轻率地连接，对能力的发挥有很好的作用，并且让圣殿对他们有强有力的管理和控制权，轻易改变都会牵一发动全身。

“我会好好做的。”Scott说。他连着错过了两次他们的会面。“但是我会一直很忙，你会愿意等我吗？”

“别迷失自己就行。”Logan简单地说。“我有足够的时间。”

Scott答应了，并且保证下一次再也不会错过。

但事情的推进并不总是如人意。Scott已经过了轻易发火的年纪，也不再喜怒形于色，他曾经追赶Logan的步伐追赶了那么久，但最后成长成了和他完全不同的人。Logan一如既往地敏锐直接，而Scott已经变得圆滑而内敛。他永远都面对Logan觉得自己不够好，他的哨兵永远比他成熟一个世纪。这是Scott没办法跨越的事实。

工作上挫折很多，Scott自己承担了，压力很大，他也自己咽下去了。他做了糟糕的决定，差点被革职，他都默默地忍了下来。但当他一个人回到圣殿的房间时，他无可避免地想念他的哨兵在身边的感觉。这和之前他做候选人时不一样，那时候他在拼命学习，眼前只有一条路，如今面临的是一整局棋，挑战和压力都成倍增加。

Logan察觉到他的情绪变化。“你需要我过来吗？”他的哨兵问。

“我不是16岁。”Scott答道。“我可以照顾好我自己。”

Logan没说什么就接受了。他们的会面时间开始变得不固定，有时候Scott一连一个月都抽不出空来，这让他们每次会面的时候Scott都越来越贪恋他，他们做连接更新做得很频繁，Logan有点受不了，而Scott意识到自己对他的精神也产生了不良影响。

他在一次连接更新时往Logan精神里放了暗示。他把自己植入了Logan的脑子。他都没察觉到自己这样做了。等他意识到的时候，Scott吓出了一身冷汗。如此深层次的暗示是不可能被撤销的，比洗脑都根深蒂固，他等于在对Logan做最高等级的精神控制。

Logan也察觉到了什么。“我们以后不要做这个了。”他们做完之后他说。

Scott点点头。“好的，没问题。”

但他做不到。Logan的精神对他来说就是最好的安慰剂，他比渴望Logan的身体还渴望它。他忍了一个多月，再次侵入了Logan的精神，并且再一次在自己没意识到的情况下释放了暗示。

Logan清醒之后就拂袖而去。Scott给他任何通讯他都不肯接，连着两周一丝音讯也无。

第三周Scott去了Xavier学校找他。Charles听说了他做的事，把他臭骂了一顿。“不可以精神控制你的哨兵。”Charles严厉地说。“他是你的哨兵！有问题可以商量着解决，控制他你就失去了他。如果我这样做Erik早就切断连接了。”

Scott做好了被Logan拒绝的心理准备，但Logan一如既往地在他们共同的房间里接待了他。他看起来比Scott想象中要平静，平静到Scott心里隐隐地感到害怕。

“我是来道歉的。”Scott竭力保持着冷静开口说。“这事你有无数个理由不原谅我。”

Logan看了他半天。“你是否能保证以后绝对不会再进入我的精神？”他问道。

Scott咬紧了牙。事实就是，他不知道。只要他们依然还是这种状况，他不可避免地要把Logan的精神当做鸦片一样汲汲攥取。

Logan伸出手，把他的手放在自己手里。“只是这样的接触。”Logan说，声音有点颤抖。“我脑子里就全部只有你。”

“我很抱歉。”Scott低声说，真心实意地感到后悔。“我真的非常抱歉。”

Logan叹了口气，断开了接触。“总得想个办法。”他说着，点燃了一根烟。“你说吧，你是那个聪明人。”

“这次我听你的。”Scott答道。他犹豫了一下，想到更可怕的可能。“只要你不切断连接，我什么都答应。”

“我没想切断连接。”Logan说。“但我需要知道你这么做的原因。以前从来没出现过这种状况，是什么让你这么失控？”

Scott想着要怎么告诉他。“你一直知道……我对你的精神有很强的依赖感。”他有些艰难地开口。Logan点点头。

“然后工作其实很不顺。”他最终承认。“各种事儿，非常不顺。我非常希望可以有个能让我彻底放松下来的地方。对我来说，那就是你的精神。然后我在那里停留了太久，就留下了自己的影子。”

“你完全可以告诉我，我可以过去陪你。”

“我不想让你觉得我还需要照顾。”Scott说，低下了头。

“这是屁话。”Logan答道。“我是你的哨兵。”

Scott没说话。他自己也觉得自己很蠢。这么多年了，他总是在Logan面前觉得自己很蠢。

Logan深深吸了口烟，吐了个烟圈出来，像是决定了什么，又放弃了什么，他伸出手。“过来，小家伙。”

“……说了别这么叫我。”Scott自动地走上前。Logan抱住了他，他们的连接在紧绷了三周之后终于舒缓了下来。Scott觉得自己在不由自主地感到深深的后怕。

“别自作主张。”Logan闻到了什么。“你在担心什么？我不会离开你。”

“……我对你做的事足够你永远不原谅我。这比洗脑还严重。”Scott伏在他肩上说。“向导失职，介绍人失职，切连接都算轻的，你没杀了我就算不错的了。”

Logan沉默了一会儿。“除了我比以前更想要你之外有什么其他后果吗？”

Scott深吸了口气，拉开一点距离。“就是……你没办法区别有哪些是你真的很想要我还是我给你的影响。”

Logan看起来在想些什么。Scott抿了抿唇继续说：“我保证这事以后不会再发生。我会找到其他放松的方法，你不用特别迁就我，你能原谅我我已经非常感激了。我不想影响你的正常生活……”

“听着，小子。”Logan烦躁地抓抓头发。“我本来真的很生气，我气到想切连接的心都有，但是你走进来，我碰到你的手，我就想算了。”

他深深地吸了口气，抬起头来，眼圈有点发红。“我刚刚在想，我算是看着你长大，你16岁时认识我，17岁和我交往，18岁和我连接，现在32岁了，十四年连接，超过了我跟Kayla连接的时间。你从24岁开始就没再跟我一起生活过，我理解，你有你的事业，你长大了，而我是个固执的老家伙，还会天天跟你吵架。我也知道你忙得要命，我也不想打扰你。但是我们还有几个十四年？很快你就会超过我的样子，很快你就会留下我一个人，我较真这个真假有什么用？你跟我计较要不要我照顾你有什么用？拜托，假的也好，就让我多看看你吧。”

Scott一下子呆住了，有什么彻底击溃了他的防线，他只能扑上去紧紧地抱住他。“对不起，Logan，对不起！”他的眼前不自觉地模糊了。“你是对的。我需要你。”

Logan叹了口气，然后用力地抓着他和他接吻，吻得他舌头都发痛。他把Scott一把按在床上，飞快地脱掉了他的衣服，没怎么费心就完成了扩张然后进入了他。他们从来都没有这样潦草过，哪怕在最急迫的场合他们的润滑都足够。但Scott知道有什么不一样了。他痛得全身发抖，可能还流了血，Logan只是胡乱地吻着他的脸，他的鼻梁，他的嘴唇，他把牙印印在Scott脖颈，咬得又深又重，一定会留下伤痕。

Logan等到他稍稍适应就开始动。他沉默着，又深又狠地干着他，Scott尖叫呻吟，觉得自己的眼泪在不断落下。这个男人，他想，他是我的哨兵啊。

他亲手把他从上一个屏障废墟里拯救了出来，如今他终究会给他留下更大的废墟。一想到这个Scott就无比地心痛。他可以做最好的介绍人，但他不会有机会帮Logan建下一个屏障。可是他能怎么办？Logan能怎么办？除了这种紧紧拥抱到快要出血，除了让Logan在他身上印上终究会消退的痕迹，有什么可以让他的哨兵更好受一些？

时间永远不会停。Scott的时间永远比Logan的时间走得要快，他急着连接，急着工作，急着做介绍人，急着做一番大事业，而Logan只是听着他的决定，然后接受。然后Scott就以为他是那个永远不会变的常量，守着他的心很安全……可是Logan也会不安啊，Scott已经不知不觉走到了他触碰不到的地方，他已经不是那个17岁满心只有金刚狼老师的少年了。如今的Scott Summers说一句话要在心里过三遍，他有多久没有再对Logan说过喜欢？Logan有多久没再揉过他的头发？他们俩都变了。意识到这一点，就有一些东西无可挽回了。

Logan喘息着，弯折着他的腰，用力地碾压着他。他的呼吸破碎，他的情感通过连接传达至Scott身上，无边的深深渴求，近乎绝望。Scott痛哭出声。他没办法忍受，也没办法控制。他的身体和心都痛得要命，他自己的感情叠加在Logan的感情上，完全打碎了他自己的坚持。

他们还要浪费多少年？他怎么还能再让他等待？他怎么还忍心让他站在远处看着他？ 

“Logan……”他哭着伸手抱住他的哨兵的头。“对不起，我真的需要你，请你留在我身边。”

Logan闭上了眼睛，倒在他身上，全身颤抖。

Scott申请了调令，从原来的大区调至了Xavier学校的所在区，他运用了一点手段让调令更快地生效。从Jane原本的势力范围中出来对他来说是新的挑战，但也让他可以有新的切入角度推进他的改革。Logan从学校里搬了出来，在距离圣殿近的地方找了个房子，他们住在了一起。

他们在住进去的第一周里相敬如宾得令Scott胆战心惊。Logan视他为成熟的介绍人，Scott觉得Logan通情达理得不可思议。然后第一周结束之后他们第一次吵了一架，起因是Scott选了一款颜色奇丑无比的窗帘布而Logan想换掉它。他们就着那个窗帘一开始非常客气地沟通，然后开始不耐烦，然后Logan一爪子撕了它。

“那是我们卧室的窗帘。”Scott平板地说。“今天晚上你打算睡哪里？”

“有个地方叫客房。”Logan答道，继续用爪子把窗帘布撕成不可挽救的碎片。

“我们同居第一周你就打算住客房？”

“我没说你不可以来。”Logan说着，直接夹着他的枕头走了出去。

然后Scott就知道他们没问题。

当天晚上他们在客房的床上做爱，Logan上的他，结果那床质量不太好，声音太大，惹得隔壁咚咚咚地敲墙，Logan直接把爪子捅了过去，对面就再没了声响。Scott大笑出声，抱着他亲个不停，很久都没有这样开心过。

他没再上过Logan，在他们的连接没彻底稳定下来之前他都不会再上他。他们的连接不稳定也有一部分原因是他连接更新做得太频繁，而Scott也不敢再冒失控侵入Logan精神的风险。Logan对此并无异议，他本来就是个很好的上位者。

他们最终在客房里住了一个月，谁都不愿意去换那个窗帘，最后Charles和Erik要来他们这里做客Scott才匆匆忙忙在下班途中选了一款。Logan依然觉得颜色丑毙了，但他识相地没在Erik面前说。

Scott依然非常地忙，新的职务有太多需要处理的微妙关系，也有许多以前没遇到过的挑战，他必须得非常谨慎小心，不容一丝差错。但难得的，他一点都不担心。每天回家有Logan在身边让他平静，并且清醒。他想得很明白，他要做的是一场漫长的革命，不是一朝一夕可以改变的事情，也许终他一生都不会看到成功，但他会做那个撒下火种的人，期望有一天可以燎原。

他越来越多地想起Summers。他和Summers最终走向了完全不同又何其相似的道路。他想着Summers面对的恶意直接而剧烈，他面对的挑战绵柔而阴险，Summers有爪子叔叔做他的利剑和盾牌让他不至于摔倒，他有Logan守着他的心让他不至于堕落。可为何Summers和爪子叔叔的连接那样稳固而他和Logan的却做不到？他想着他得到这份感情太早又太小，他们连接得如此轻易，Logan宠他太过，以至于他把这一切视作理所当然。可没什么是理所当然。Summers和爪子叔叔只不过比他们更懂得珍惜罢了。

“我还是很喜欢你你知道吗？”当天晚上回去之后他在饭桌上对Logan说。

Logan愣了一愣，切了一块牛排放进嘴里。“发生什么了？”他问道。

“没什么，只是觉得该告诉你。”Scott喝了口水。“好像很久都没有说过。”

Logan头都没抬。“我从来没怀疑过。”

Scott反倒愣了一下。“从来没有？”他追问道。“包括我们俩吵架还有过去几年我冷落你的时候？”

Logan这才抬起眼来看他。“你以前很烦人，现在也很烦人，这跟你17岁还是33岁无关。但是你哪怕忙昏头，一屋子人里头你也第一个看到我。”

“那是因为连接……”

“可是连接就是爱，你难道不知道？”Logan不耐烦地说。“我以为你是那个介绍人。”

Scott张了张嘴，又闭上。他有点不太确定自己是不是脸红了。

“我确信介绍人守则里头绝对没讲这一条。”他掩饰地说，吃了一口菜。

Logan嗤笑了一声。“愚蠢的介绍人守则。”他吃完了牛排，站起身来收拾盘子，走过Scott身边时把手放在他头上揉了揉。“头发该剪了，小家伙。”

Scott咬着他的叉子微笑。

 

“Summers给另一个你爪子上刻了字你还记得吗？”晚上他们做完一次之后Scott抚摸着Logan伸出来的修长爪子。

“我很早就告诉过你想都别想。”Logan警告说，把爪子收了回来。

“不是，我只是在想他的想法。”Scott说。“他知道那个痕迹会伴随爪子叔叔一辈子，而他陪不了他一辈子。”他短短地笑了笑。“说实话，是我会干出来的事。”

Logan沉默了一会儿。“你把你自己植入到我脑子里了。”他说。“在我有意识的一天，我都不会忘了你。”

Scott凑上前亲吻他的嘴唇。“……我很抱歉。”

“我说了不用。”

他们安静了一会儿，想着不可避免的未来，然后Logan摸了摸他的头发。“你还想再来一次吗？”他问。

Scott呼吸了一口气，点了点头。Logan于是就着刚才自己留下的痕迹很轻易地再次进入了他。

“别想太多，小家伙。”Logan吻着他的脑门说。“把眼前的日子过好就很好了。”

Scott浅浅地呻吟出声。他闭着眼睛，在熟悉的黑暗里让Logan把他带上欲望的巅峰。

他们会很好的。他们依然会吵架，依然会经常对彼此不耐烦，Scott会继续成长，渐渐老去，直到有一天他终于看起来超过了Logan的岁数，直到有一天他终于再也没力气像以前那样拥抱他的哨兵。他会死。Logan会从连接里解脱。他希望这一过程尽可能地短暂。Logan会尽快接受屏障重建，他永远不会忘了他，可他会继续生活。带着他的爱一起。

也许他会再爱上别人，也许他不会，Scott希望他能再爱上别人。他们连接了十多年，还有几十年在等着他们，Scott会保证这几十年的每一天都不会再浪费。他希望在他最终离开的时候，Logan会因为他们这几十年的连接变得更好，因为爱就是会让人更好。他也许依然脾气暴躁，但他不会再像Kayla死去时那样陷入自我的地狱，他会变得能够平静且自然地和这个残忍又慈悲的世界和解，也和他自己的命运握手言和。这是Scott能给他的最后礼物。

人类是因为知道命定的死亡，所以如何活过之前的这段时间就变得更有意义。不死本身是个残忍的诅咒，但不死又是最大的可能性。无论犯过了多少错误，无论失去了多少东西，总是可以继续向前。Logan会一直熨帖地守着他的心，就像他依然守着Kayla的心。这些爱他的人们让他一路向前，让他越来越好，让他永远不至于因为道路过于漫长而迷失。

就算Scott自己看不到这样的终局，那又如何呢？他的哨兵是这样一个好人，他永远值得更好的未来。就算Scott自己不在其中，那又如何呢？Logan永远不会忘记他。也许许多年后，Logan也老了，他带着学生们参观博物馆的时候，看到Scott的护目镜（Scott会保证自己一定在历史里留下点什么），他还是会微笑，说：“嗨，那个家伙是我以前的向导，是个烦人的家伙。”然后他大概会讲很多Scott的糗事，在学生们不敢置信的目光里得意洋洋地笑起来，最后说：“但是还是个很不错的人。”

那样，Scott Summers就觉得已经足够好了。

 

-end-


End file.
